


Without You, There is No Point in Surviving

by AngelfireAlly



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd (2007) RPF, Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: F/M, Sweenett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelfireAlly/pseuds/AngelfireAlly
Summary: The Judge and Lucy are dead. The revenge is done. So, now what? Does he go to the sea with her, to live happily ever after? Or should he end her life as well? What happens beyond the tale if Mrs. Lovett were to survive?
Relationships: Nellie Lovett & Sweeney Todd, Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	1. In the Flames

Sometimes when she was bored… she would stare at the flames. They felt so calming, comforting. Staring at the embers made the cold world disappear. She looked at the flames when her mother yelled at her for being different, when her brother was cruel, when her father left for the war and never returned. Whenever Albert was abusive to her, when her business fell under, and she was all alone. Something about the flames gave her strength. She never imagined dying by them.

They we're spinning, spinning, the click of their shoes on the stone where they stepped. She felt so happy staring into those onyx eyes. She knew they would be the death of her, somehow, she always knew. Others may think her strange, feeling such joy in her hour of doom. She couldn't help it, she loved him so much that it hurt. It hurt her heart more than any hardship she's faced in the past. She felt pain now, knowing that she was going to die before getting her life with him.

The flames were getting closer.

She was fully aware. His eyes were lying to her. He called her "my love" minutes ago but he didn't mean it. She's not the only one lying tonight. His eyes flashed to hatred, a deep burning. Looking into them made her eyes well with tears. She loosened her grip on his shoulder, ready to let go.

How pitifully unfair. Dying by the one you love. Is that what her life has worked its way up to?

"Really living it!" he shouts in rage.

He positioned his hand, ready to sling her into the oven. At the last second, she threw her weight at his right, landing on the floor instead of in the flames. He growled at her, bending down to pick her up. She rolled out of the way, the heel of her boot colliding with his shoulder, knocking him backwards onto his arse. She took the opportunity to stand up, backing herself into the corner.

She froze. Unsure of what she was doing. She already gave up. Why was she fighting him? She knew, knew that she couldn't win. He was back on his feet already. Glaring knives into her. As sharp as the razor he pulled out. With the sound of a click, a silver light shown in the dark.

He turned on the charade again, approaching her calmly. "Come here Mrs. Lovett." He soothed. She wasn't buying it. She shook her head like a scared little girl and inched away from him. He lunged at her, grabbing her arm, slamming her against the wall. She dug her nails into his wrist. The razor fell to the ground. He didn't leave her to retrieve the thing. They both knew he could kill her without it.

He placed his hands around her throat. Squeezing the life out of her. She couldn't breathe, tears were streaming down her face onto his hands.

"Please," she choked out. "don't."

"Oh, why shouldn't I kill you Mrs. Lovett? Why!?" he spat in her face.

"I . . ."

"Is it because you love me? Is that why? You think just because you confess to me, I'll fall head over heels for you. Is that it?"

"I'm sorry. . ." Tears started streaming down her face. His grip loosened. She searched his eyes; the anger drained from them a small bit.

"Why shouldn't I kill you? Tell me why!" He shouts, slamming her into the wall.

"I'm the only one that helped you." She squeaked out. she gripped his wrist harder making him wince. "Please . . . just give me a chance . . . to explain."

By some odd miracle he listened and loosened his grip on her neck.

She kneed him in the groin, trying to make a run for the door. He threw his arms around her waist, tackling her to the floor. The blood from the dead seeping onto her dress. They wrestled in the blood on the stones. He was too strong for her. she barely managed to grab the razor before he had her pinned to the ground, hands reaching for her throat again. She held the razor to his own.

He froze, feeling the cold blade against his flesh. He let out a laugh, an evil, sick laugh. It made her cry even more, blocking her vision.

"Are you going to slit my throat Mrs. Lovett?"

All she could do was cry.

He stopped laughing. "Go ahead. I've nothing to live for now." His eyes were serious, sad even.

Her heart shattered. "You have me", she wanted to tell him.

His grip on her loosened, she quickly got to her feet, razor still in her hand pointed at him.

"Please, don't kill me" she said.

He snickered, "You're the one with the weapon my pet." The way he said pet stung. "I was going to let you explain yourself." He stood up, slowly advancing on her. she backed away.

"You have one minute." He said.

"I . . ." Nellie was at a lost for words.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked glaring into her.

Nellie swallowed the fear in her throat. "I didn't want you to be hurt."

That answer wasn't good enough, he quickened his pace towards her. she went on before his hands would be around her neck again. "I . . . I knew that if you saw her in that state, dirty, crazed, begging for money on the streets, that it would hurt you."

"And how do you think I feel now, Mrs. Lovett?" he snarled.

"I know, I know. I didn't think she'd ever make her way into your shop." Her back hit the wall; he had her trapped into a corner yet again.

"Oh really, so that beggar woman that you threw out of your shop on occasions was a different woman?" he asked.

Nellie looked down, "no, that was Lucy." She muttered.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, trapping her in place. "You really are placing yourself further into the grave my dear."

He took the razor from her. "She called you the devil's wife. That you had no pity in your heart. Care to explain that?"

"I don't know why," her brow furrowed, "After what she went through with the judge, and took the poison, she became very ill. I tried nursing her back to health while taking care of Johanna. I had my hands full; Albert had died a few months back. So, I had the shop to look after as well. One day, Lucy was just gone. I went upstairs to check on her and she disappeared." He searched her eyes as she talked, "The next day, I went out in the streets and tried to find her. I only left for a few minutes. I didn't take Johanna with me, it was cold out, and she was sleeping. I didn't know the Beadle would break in and grab her while I was gone. I did find Lucy one day, months and months ago while I was out and I approached her, tried to bring her home. She was so unlike herself, she'd gone mad Mr. T, she barely remembered who I was, who Johanna was. I told her we'd get Johanna back if she'd come home, but she wouldn't listen." She paused to catch her breath, surely a minute was up by now, how was he still letting her ramble? "She was very upset with me when I saw her again. When I told her, what had happened to Johanna she was angry with me, saying that it was my fault she got taken. And I admit that it was."

He stared at the floor in thought. For a second, Nellie was hopeful. But his eyes glared into hers again and she knew that this nightmare was not over. All she could think to do was to beg and apologize.

Tears streamed down her face again. "I'm so sorry Mr. T. I really am. If I would've been there. . . I love you, please, please I love you so much. I'd be twice the wife that she was to you. Look at what all I've done for you, I would do anything for you, anything."

He put his hand over her mouth to silence her. "Enough." He stepped away, pacing a bit, running a hand through his blood streaked hair. "I don't think you understand Mrs. Lovett. My wife is dead. I killed her because I thought she was lowly beggar. And you lied to me, withheld information, neglected to tell me that she was alive and out there because you love me? You didn't want to hurt me? Am I right?"

Sadly, she nodded. "But – "

He held up his hand, shushing her. "I appreciate you helping me get my revenge, but none of that matters now, does it?" The razor touched her skin once more. "I killed my wife, because of you. As I've said before my pet, you, like everyone, deserves to die."

"I would've stopped you." She blurted out. His brows furrowed in confusion. "If I was there, I would've stopped you from killing her, I would've told you the truth."

"Its too late now." He held his blade in the air. She braced herself for the blow. She shut her eyes, not daring to want to look at him. She wished she could have said I love you, to have those be her final words, she couldn't speak anymore. She didn't have the strength.

He froze.

There was a noise in the bakehouse, someone lurking.

Toby.

Why would the boy ever decide to come back? Perhaps he couldn't find his way out of the sewers. The poor thing. His small footsteps were getting closer. Sweeney turned towards her. Instead of slitting her throat like she thought, he handed her the razor.

She was utterly confused and in awe of him, then he said the most terrifying words she's ever and will ever hear.

"Kill him."

She shook her head, "No, I... I couldn't. I..."

"I want you to feel the same pain as I have. Do it."

She shook her head, "I won't."

"Not even if I spared your life?" he asked.

The footsteps were getting closer.

"For how long?" Nellie asked him.

"Who knows."

"Please don't." she cried, "I'd rather you'd kill me."

"So be it. After you end the boy."

"Mr. T – "

"You said, you'd do anything for me." he placed the razor in her hand.

"Ma'am! What. . . what's going on here?"

"Toby. . . listen. . ." she walked towards him.

"You're a murderer!" he screamed, "both of you." Nellie's heart was breaking. "Just wait till the law finds out, you'll pay for what you've done."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll. . . you'll pay." The boy's mind was in shambles after what he's seen. He wasn't even aware of the danger he was in.

"I'm so sorry."

He looked at her in horror and she got more blood on her dress


	2. Second Chance

Her world felt like it had stopped moving. She stared at the blood flowing slowly from Toby's small frame for what felt like an eternity. How could so much blood fit in that little body? She didn't snap out of her daze, not even with his footsteps approaching her.

Subconsciously, she handed the razor back to him, and lifted her head.

Perhaps, he was thrown off by her demeanor. He took the razor but didn't slit her throat like they both expected him to. Instead, he grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away from the scene.

"I'm sorry, pet."

Upon hearing him speak, she awoken out of her daze. She inhaled sharply, spinning around to face him. The look she gave him was one he's never seen in her before. Her eyes blazed as hot as the still open oven. For a split second he was almost afraid of her. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, mad. The tears stung at her eyes again as she pounded on his chest. "Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you I hate you fuck you! How could you! I killed him I killed him, my son. . . I can't. . . I. . . hate you fuck you!" she stopped her rampage, falling to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't see a damn thing anymore through all the tears. He stood over her calmly, letting her cry and scream her emotions away.

After what felt like an hour, her crying stopped and she stared at the floor in a daze once more. She looked up at him, wondering why he wasn't taking this moment to end her life. He said he'd kill her after she killed Toby, so why? What was he waiting for? Just sitting and waiting was torture. Hasn't she been through enough turmoil tonight, will it never end?

He stared back her, unmoving. He didn't look at her with disgust and hatred as he usually tends to. His eyes shown something different, new. The room started spinning when he reached his hand out to her. She took it without hesitating. She had given up. She didn't care how he'd kill her, or when, or if. He let go of her when she was on her feet.

"Mrs. Lovett. . ." he wanted to say something but didn't know how to choose his words. She didn't want to hear them anyway. He sighed, and made his way to the door, "Come. It stinks down here."

She looked towards the open oven, as if debating to throw herself into it and end this night.

She swallowed; the room was still spinning. He looked back at her; his brows knit in confusion.

"Johanna?" she asked, and she collapsed onto the bloody stoned floor.

Hearing his daughter's name felt as if she just shot him threw the heart. He completely forgot about her and the sailor's plan. Then another sickening thought reached him, there was a lad in his shop. . . could've have been. . ?

He picked Mrs. Lovett off the floor, laying her down on the settee in her parlor. He ran through her shop to head upstairs, pausing when he reached her door, hand hovering above the handle. What in the world was he going to say? Taking a shaky breath, he climbed the stairs.

How long as it been? She was most likely gone by now. Anthony had returned for her, she would've told him what she saw, and the law would be on them at any minute. He reached the door to his parlor. She was there, standing wide eyed next to the chair. With a shaky sigh, he walked inside.

"Johanna?"

She had one of his razors in her hand pointing it at him in fear. For a moment he felt pleased to see her holding his friend. He remembers how ghastly he must've looked and grabbed a cloth to wipe his face. All the while Johanna had not moved from her spot, the razor still in her grasp.

"Johanna?" he tried again.

"How do you know my name?" she squeaked out, her voice as light as bird's feather.

He opened his mouth to answer, "You killed the judge" her shrill voice said, "they'll hang you for such a crime."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He slowly approached her.

She stepped back. "I can explain why I did what I've done." One step closer, she raised the razor higher. "I'm a friend of your father."

"My father?" she lowered the razor. "How did you know him?" she was intrigued. Good.

"I met him in prison. He was sent there on a false charge by the judge. He wanted your mother for himself you see."

"My mother? Lucy was her name?" Johanna asked.

"Yes,"

"He mentioned her to me briefly, once or twice. He would whisper her name in his sleep sometimes." She looked down confused, the razor forgotten by her side. "He told me my father was an evil man who tried to kill my mother and me. That he sent him away to protect us."

His fist clenched upon hearing her words. "He lied. Your father loved you more than anything in the world," quick hesitation, "and your mother."

The fear had drained from her eyes. "Your father died in prison, I promised him that I would avenge him and your mother. That the judge would pay for what he's done."

"What happened to my mother?" she asked.

He felt like she had stabbed him with his razor, but he managed to get the words out. "Your mother poisoned herself." He could see her heart breaking. "After judge Turpin sent your father away, he tried to take your mother for his own. She refused him, however he tricked her to attending a ball, where he defiled her in the presence of his audience. She couldn't live with the pain, and. . ." Tears threatened to drop from his eyes. He hasn't cried in fifteen years. He almost would have now but Johanna surprised him by leaping towards him in an embrace.

"Thank you sir," she cried lightly, and when she looked up to him, a small smile displayed her lips.

He found himself feeling a bit uncomfortable in his daughter's embrace. Perhaps it was because the moment was so surreal and nothing like he expected. He thought of Mrs. Lovett downstairs. Wondering if she was still asleep. Hopefully she hadn't awoke, she may run or try to hurt himself. A small part of him wished she was here now, the thought made him feel odd. Johanna stepped away from him. "I can tell you cared for her a great deal." she said.

"No, I. . ." he was at a loss for words, flabbergasted.

She looked into his eyes, they were the same dark shade of brown, almost black, as hers. "You're my father. Aren't you?"

His world spun on its axis so fast, it crashed. "How did you. . ?"

"I always had a feeling you were out there." She smiled, "What is your name?"

"Benjamin Barker."

She repeated it, a sense of longing. She looked towards the window. "Anthony will return soon." She looked back to him, "Why were you not going to tell me? That you're my dad."

"That man is dead." Sweeney said. "He died in prison, like I said. This new monster was born in his place. I am not your father." He mimicked her sad expression, "not anymore."

"You are." She said. They heard the neighing of horses as the coach pulled up outside.

Quickly, Johanna grabbed her father's hands. "Come with us!" she pleaded.

"No," he said. "I want you to live your life, be at peace. Now that you are free."

She grasped his hands tighter. "I hope you find happiness too father."

"Johanna—"

"I want you to move on," she declared. "Mother's death was a tragedy, but she is gone now, she is at peace and free from this wretched city. There's nothing for you here, leave this city!"

"Johanna."

"Before the law finds you," she continued. She grasped his hands even tighter, looking into his eyes. Ever so stern. "May you find someone who loves you more than my mother and I ever could have."

His heart was beating like a drum, thinking of the woman downstairs. No, it couldn't be. "Johanna, I. . ." he swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"I want to you to be happy; I want to look up at the horizon years from now and wonder if my new siblings are alright."

He smiled awkwardly, "I highly doubt such a thing will happen, my dear."

"Promise me?" she asked.

"No, Johanna, I. . ."

"Please, promise me."

"I promise."

"And don't give up until you find it." She smiled brightly. She hugged him tight once more. "I have to go," she said heading towards the door.

"Johanna, wait."

She turned around to face him. He took the picture frame off the table, handing it to her. "Here, I want you to take this." She took the photo from him. "It's your mother, and you when you were a baby."

Tears stung her eyes; she held the photograph to her heart. "Thank you," tears started falling on her cheeks. "I'm so glad I got to see you."

"And I too, my dear. Now go, be happy."

She nodded and opened the door. Before stepping over the threshold, she looked over her shoulder at him one last time. "Remember your promise." And with that his daughter disappeared with the sailor. Sweeney watched as they stepped into the coach and rode off into the night.

Now what to do with the emotional wreck of a baker downstairs?

Fortunately, she was still sleep on the settee. He checked the time. It's been quiet so far, but once the court is open right after dawn. . . they should leave long before then. He laid a blanket over her, took a few swigs of gin from her kitchen, and returned upstairs. He found his old bag and stuffed it with any essentials belongings of his that he thought of. Not too many, it'd be best to pack light. He took his razors, some extra shirts and under garments, one more pair of pants, a sketch book, that was all. He found Johanna's baby doll shoved into a drawer, perhaps he should have given it to her as well, its too late now. He left the doll in its place.

Mrs. Lovett would have plenty of more belongings to add, he was certain of that. He locked the door to his shop, glancing at it one last time.

She hadn't stirred in her rest. He would let her enjoy it as long as she could, god only knows where they'd be the next nightfall. He decided to pack for her, to the best he could. Sitting still wasn't an option. Demented, haunting, thoughts arose him every time he took a rest.

He stepped into her bedroom, he's never seen her room before, it was dainty. He grabbed a couple of her dresses, purposefully choosing the simple, weightless ones. They may need to move quickly. He decided to leave the under garments up to her picking. He noticed a simple necklace in a box on her dresser, it was lovely. Assuming it was a gift from Albert he stuck it into the bag halfheartedly. After stuffing in two blankets, he raided the kitchen. He took the gin, bread, water, anything else that wouldn't perish for awhile.

He halted his efforts for a quick break. He collapsed into the one of the booths in her shop, too tired to fight off the haunted thoughts of tonight's events. He didn't mean to fall asleep, he shut his eyes for what felt like a minute.

He dreamed of Lucy's death, over and over and over again. Like a never-ending nightmare. He woke up panicking about what time of night it was. His head shot up from the table, breathing heavily. Mrs. Lovett sat alarmed across from him. She didn't speak, she watched him with a sad expression, hands in her lap. "I didn't want to wake you." She said. She looked down at the bag at his feet. "Where are you going?"

He straightened himself up, rubbing the crick in his neck. "We're leaving London tonight."

"We?" she looked at him confused.

"What time is it?" he asked frantically, "we must be gone before dawn."

So he wasn't going to kill her? Nellie stared at him dumbfounded. "Mr. T. . ."

"Go pack your things." He told her, "I already added in some of your dresses, get your undergarments, whatever else."

She remained seated at the table, "What happened with Johanna?"

"She's gone. Left with the sailor. I got to see her off."

She smiled sadly at the table, "I'm glad."

He watched her as she slowly stood up to finish packing. "There's one more thing I need to take care and we'll head out." he told her.

She nodded. She spun around to face him, "Why am I alive?"

She asks this with all seriousness in her voice. Her question threw Sweeney Todd off guard. For a long time he didn't know how to answer her. So, he gave her a response that confused her even more. "I'm not sure."

He walked past her, down to the bake house. Bodies needed burning.

He lingered at Lucy's. Taking the time to stroke her hair, "I'm sorry" he muttered to her, "I'm sorry." He turned away, not wanting to watch her burn as he did with the judge and beadle. His heart ached, he thought of Johanna and her words to him. By some miracle, the ache subsided.

He bent down to Toby. Mrs. Lovett was no artist when it came to throat slitting, the cut was ragged. He frowned, smoothing out the boy's hair. He scooped him into his arms, walking him towards the flames. "I'm sorry." He didn't watch this body burn either. He closed the door to the oven, locking it. Leaving the bakehouse to retrieve Mrs. Lovett, he took shaky breaths up the stairs, meeting her in the parlor.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, the bag over her shoulder. It was 4 am. "We'll go through the sewers." He said. "We'll less likely be spotted that way."

Nellie shook visibly, she didn't fancy seeing the bake house again, oh the stench would be terrible, the horrors. She was shocked to see that he disposed of the bodies. The smell of burning flesh made her want to vomit, she pushed the feeling away, stepping forward into the sewers. Thinking of how just a few hours ago they were walking down here calling for Toby, she somehow managed hold back the tears.

Trudging through the dirty sewers, she let out a deep, saddened sigh. While Sweeney tried to hold in his shaky breaths. Johanna's words never stopped ringing in his ears. With every step that they took leading them to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! I really hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	3. The Chase

Mrs. Lovett stomped through the sewer’s puddles with such determination, it was unlike anything Mr. Todd has ever seen. She wore a simple black dress, unlike her others. And nervously tugged on the sleeves, having them pulled over her knuckles as if she could escape reality within the cloth. She didn’t fancy this dress much, it was too plain and cheap, the first one she received when she widowed. It was a gift from Mrs. Mooney, of all people, sharing her condolences, no wonder she never cared for the dress. But it was light weight and allowed her movements to be quick and for that, she was thankful.  
She focused on the stone of the walls, Mr. Todd’s heavy steps behind her back, the rats screeching and scurrying, anything to keep this night’s events from her mind. She looked around at every stone, every rat, wondering how in the hell this was all real. Her footsteps felt light, as if she was floating, as if she were in a dream, no, a nightmare. Tonight, was not one of her pleasant dreams, if it were, Toby would be at her side, they would be stepping on ocean water not bloody stinking sewage water.  
“This way,” she said as she almost missed the next turn and collided into the wall. She knew the exist of the sewers well. She used to escape out of them when Albert would be on his drunken frenzy and she didn’t have the patience nor care to deal with him. She counted the stones or thought out their next move, anything to keep her mind busy. Anything to keep from picturing the blood spraying out of Toby’s neck. She came up to the ladder and grate above, just as she recalled.  
When she touched the rung of the ladder, she noticed for the first time all night just how badly her hands were shaking. She paused for a bit, out of breath. “Sometime tonight, Mrs. Lovett.” She could’ve slapped him if she dared to.  
She remembered her father’s words, be strong, and climbed out of the bloody sewers, Mr. Todd on her heels.  
5:00 am.  
Thank god the streets were empty. They lurked through the city, the sun had not yet risen, they were good on time.  
“What exactly is your plan now?” She caught up the courage to ask him after several paces.  
“To find a boat or train.” He grumbled.  
“Well I figured that, but which way. . .?”  
“The morning train we’ll leave soon, we’ll head towards the station.”  
“With what tickets?” Nellie asked.  
“Figure something out, pet.” He snarled that last word in annoyance. She sighed, thinking of how death would be so much easier to handle than all of this. Have to stay strong, have to stay strong, she assured herself.  
They walked for about an hour or so to the part of London where the train station would be. People had ventured out of their homes by now, beginning to start their days. The ever growing crowd on the streets made them both insufferably nervous, and Nellie’s anxiety was all ready hanging by a thread. They kept their heads down, refusing the make eye contact with anyone.  
They were moving so fast, Mrs. Lovett almost tripped over the cobblestones as Sweeney roughly dragged her arm, pulling her into an alleyway.  
“What is –” he placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. To her terror, she spotted the law, batons in hand, walking through the streets. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe they were looking for someone else. They were both certain that the officers were headed towards her shop. They waited a few more minutes, making sure the coast was clear, before leaving their hiding spot.  
6:40 am.  
“Tis a row dow diddle dow day tis a row dow diddle dow dee.” Sung a drunkard in uniform, perched upon a crate, a half-naked whore sitting on his lap. “Mrs. Lovett,” he called as they passed.  
“Henry. Pleasure to see you again.” She said with a shaky breath walking closer to the man. She could feel Sweeney’s gaze of urgency on her back.  
“The pleasure is mine, miss.” From his mustache to his eyes, his complexion was red, his eyes heavy. “And what are you up to this fine day? A bit early in the morning for you to be out.”  
“I have a train to catch.” She said.  
“Leaving London?”  
“On holiday.”  
“Ah. Yes, well, you got your tickets ready then? The train will be leaving soon.” He shooed the whore away as he stood up. “I’m heading toward that train myself.” He pointed over his shoulder, “my friend went off to take a piss.”  
“We haven’t gotten tickets yet, must be off.” Nellie turned to leave the drunk fool, when.  
“They’re not selling anymore tickets.” Sweeney and Nellie spun around to face him. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for the next train.”  
The two looked to each other, pondering what to do. They didn’t have the time to wait for the next train, the court house would be open soon. Once they realized the judge is gone. . . The law will surely search their shops, then come after them.  
“Have you seen that blonde beggar woman, who hangs around your shop?” Henry was still talking. “She usually makes her rounds around now.”  
Nellie swallowed, dreading the look on Sweeney’s face. His eyes narrowed, giving the man his signature glare.  
“No I haven’t.” she said, anything to delude the tension.  
“Shame. She’s a good fuck.”  
She had to hold Sweeney back behind her. Who looked as if he’d leap at the man like a cobra.  
Clearing her throat, she came up with a plan. He has two tickets, and she knows what he likes.  
“Henry,” she stepped closer. “Could you do me a favor?” She flashed the man as much charm as she could manage under the circumstances. “We’re in a hurry, you see, my aunt is very ill, we don’t have the time to wait on the next train.” She swallowed her anxiety, and took another step. “Lend me your tickets.”  
He stared at her dumbfounded, before letting out a chuckle. “And what will I get in return?”  
Inhaled through the nose, chest out, stepping closer till there were no more steps to take, looking into his eyes, summoning all the sexual power she held as she stared into those eyes, coy smile. “Whatever you’d like, love.”  
He laughed again, but smiled sweetly at her. “I’m sorry, we’re on business lass, you understand. I’ve missed you though, I’ll have to visit your shop soon.”  
Her powers of seduction have failed her when it came to Sweeney Todd, but to any other man. . . not likely. She wasn’t in the right mindset for this. The night’s events still flooding her mind, she still felt as if she were floating in a nightmare that just wasn’t ending. And she’s had enough of it.  
He made like he was going to walk away. As quick as a lion, her hand collided to his chest pushing him back on the crate. “All the free pies I gave you, and you’re not going to help me?” She pouted. He looked almost scared. She sat on his lap, “I told you, I’ll make it worth your while.” She whispered in his ear and slowly moved her hand down his chest. He visibly swallowed. She peer pressured him with her eyes. He became erect.  
“Oh very well,” he stuck the two tickets down her breasts. “Since you’re in a hurry.”  
After flashing a charming smile, she stood up. His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist hard. “Where’s my payment, lass?”  
Nellie looked panicked, trying to get her wrist from his grasp. He leaned in for a kiss. A flash of silver saved her. Sweeney yanked her back behind him and cut the man’s throat. He died in the streets with a disgusting gurgle sound. “Let’s go.” He placed the razor back in its holster.  
Nellie remained staring at the man. Sweeney faced her impatiently. “It’s bad enough I had to witness that, now let’s go.” He hollered.  
“You shouldn’t have done that.” Nellie said calmly. “He was a Marine.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry pet, did you want to suck his cock?”  
“You’re leaving a trail.” She said.  
He wanted to say something else, but couldn’t think of anything. She was right, per usual. He grabbed her wrist, dragging her along towards the train. Her exchange with the marine had disgust him beyond words. He knew why, but he hated himself for it. He also hated that he was very impressed by the exchange. He squashed those devil feelings down. They didn’t have the time, they needed to get on that train. He needed to get out of this shit city. A realization of something the marine said had bothered him, he stopped walking, and turned towards Nellie.  
“How did he know Lucy?”  
Nellie sighed, “He’d come in my shop often. Most of the time I’d see him out there in the streets at night with several women. And yes, sometimes Lucy was one of them.”  
“Are you lying to me?”  
“No,” she looked up at him. She felt pain and regret that he’d even need to ask that.  
He looked at the ground for a moment before locking eyes with her. “I need you to promise me Mrs. Lovett, that you will never lie to me again. Otherwise, we’ll travel alone from now on.”  
Of course she wasn’t going to let him go now that she somehow was still breathing and had him to herself finally after all these years. There was only one answer she could make. “I promise Mr. T.”  
The sound of the train whistle echoed through the night. As they walked towards it, Sweeney leading the way, he missed the small grin on Nellie’s face. Perhaps this nightmare was turning into a dream.  
7:am  
Nellie stared out the window, watching the sunrise over the disgusting city fog. She was very much looking forward to a change of scenery, it’d do them both some good. She glanced at Sweeney Todd longingly. Wishing he was sat next to her. After the exchange with Henry, she felt grimy. She let loose out a heavy exhale of breath. And stared sadly out the train’s window. She never has wanted a hug so badly in her life. Sweeney Todd yawned loudly across from her. He positioned himself with his back to the window, feet up on the bench, arms crossed in front of him. By some sheer miracle, despite the train’s rocking he managed to fall asleep. Nellie kept going back and forth from watching the scenery melt away outside, to his sleeping form. He wore his frown even while unconscious. She could tell he wasn’t too comfortable, wasn’t at peace. Her limbs itched to just reach out and touch him, to move over to him and position herself over him to keep him warm. She dared not to, and looked out the window, yawning herself now.  
Wishing sleep would take hold of her as well, but dreading the visons that would come with it, she started humming a tune. She still needed to keep her mind busy. Toby and Lucy, the judge and Beadle, the blood everywhere, her beloved’s hands around her neck, again and again and again. It was almost too much for her to bare. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling sick. She kept humming softly.  
Sweeney awoke to what must have been a few hours later. From seeing how Nellie never moved from her position, he wasn’t sure whether two hours had gone by or 2 minutes.  
“Sweet Polly Plunkett lay in the grass, turned her eyes heavenward, sighing. I am a lass who alas loves a lad. . .” his shifting across from her broke her song as she turned to face him. A small woman, sweetly popped her head into their compartment, “Ale?” They both partakes, nodding they’re thanks to the girl. Still hugging her knees to her chest, Nellie continued singing, “In Canterbury. Tis is row dow diddle dow day. Tis a row dow. . .” her song died down, when she noticed Sweeney glaring at her. “Sorry.”  
“You and that Marine deserved each other.” Sweeney said.  
“Hmm, I don’t like facial hair,” Nellie scoffed, eyes still fixed out the window. Sweeney reached for his cup of ale. “All the whores he’s always around, he probably has a disease.” Sweeney choked on his ale. Nellie smiled faintly as he coughed, he’d try to hide it but she knew better. She just made him laugh. “I’m good at seducing people.” She teased.  
“No, you’re good at getting what you want.”  
Nellie turned to face him, placing her feet back on the ground, finally asking the question that was laboring both of their minds, “Where are we going?”  
Sweeney looked out the window, he opened his mouth to speak.  
“And please don’t say you don’t know.”  
He closed his mouth again.  
“I thought you wanted to go to the seaside?” he asked nonchalantly, staring out the window, her gaze slowly moved to his face, not believing what she was hearing. “Wasn’t that your stupid dream?”  
She frowned sadly, looking away. “I’m not sure anymore.” She muttered. For a second, she actually felt hopeful, but it was shattered. Last night made sure of that. It was a stupid dream, and even though they are traveling together now, and even if they do end up by the sea, she knows it’ll never be how she dreamed. Never the same.  
“Let’s just get out of London.” she said.  
“We already have.” He responded peering his head closer to the window for a better view. He was right, the tall industrial setting that is London was now gone, replaced by rolling hills of green, cows grazing lazily in the morning sun.  
“You would be alright living with me? In a small home?” she knew it was a dangerous question that he wouldn’t want to answer but she had to get it off her chest. She was dying to know where she stood in his eyes now. Was she still considered a business partner? Friend? A talking, walking, lying sack of filth that insufferably still breathes?  
They faced each other now, his brows furrowed in confusion. It was a stupid question. One that he was about to open his mouth and answer when the train made a rough, nasty lurch forward then stopped.  
Other travelers poked their heads out of their compartments, wondering what the cause of such inconvenience could be caused by. Nellie poked her head out as well, just as fast she reeled it back in.  
She looked ghastly. “What is it?” Sweeney asked. She didn’t even need to tell him, from the look on her face it was obvious.  
He slung the bag over his shoulders. “What are you going to do jump out the window?” she asked.  
He raised his eyebrows and turned towards the window. “I was joking,” she whispered tugging his arm.  
“What else is there?” he asked. “It’s not like they’ll let us exit any other way.”  
She bit her nails thinking, “I’ll go to the bathroom. You wait a few minutes, then go as well.”  
“It’ll look suspicious, carrying the bag to the bathroom.”  
“Damnit, I don’t know.” She sat back down, head in her hands.  
“I can fit through that window.” He said. They decided it was their best option. They were a couple of cars down, maybe the law would take their sweet time searching every compartment.  
Sweeney got the window opened and crawled out. Once he was the ground, Nellie handed the bag down to him. “Come on.” He urged. She placed her right foot on the seat when the compartment door flew open.  
She swung around to face the conductor. “Apologies madame, the law is searching the train. Just checking on everyone.”  
“Everything alright?” she tried as calmly as she could. She crossed her arms in front of her to stop her hands from shaking.  
“Officers trying to find some criminals, we must not leave any compartment unturned.”  
“Thank you and them for keeping us safe.” The man smiled and nodded. He turned to leave when Nellie spoke up, “Would it be alright if I use the restroom?” the man looked skeptical, “I won’t get in the way.”  
“I suppose its alright.” He said.  
She nodded a thank you to him and existed the compartment.  
All she needed to worry about now was how to find an exist. As she made it a bit a way, it dawned on her that she could’ve just waited till the conductor left to jump out the window. She hated herself for not thinking clearly enough. Oh Sweeney will be furious. Sweat was upon her forehead as she walked through the train’s narrow hallway. Up ahead she spotted the back of the train.  
“That’s her!” a voice shouted. Nellie spun on her heels hot shame and cold fear clawing at her heart. A man and an officer were heading her way.  
She ran towards the exit. She screamed as the officer grabbed her wrist swinging her around to face him. “What’s going on sir?” she pouted, trying to act as dumb and innocent as possible.  
“Why are you out of your compartment?” the officer asked.  
“I had to use the restroom; I already spoke to the conductor.”  
“She’s lying” the other man said. “I saw her and that other man she was with kill my friend. They killed him and stole his ticket.”  
“You’re sure its her?” the officer said.  
“I know it is. I saw them with my own eyes.”  
Nellie stared at the officer, pleading to him with her gaze. “I’ll need you to come with me Ma’am. Answer a few questions.”  
Maybe the smart thing to do would be to listen and go with him. To let herself face the consequences of her actions. But Nellie Lovett learned last night that she’s not very wise. And running head first into chaos was starting to feeling welcoming. She spat in the officer’s face.  
“Why you little. . .”  
She kneed him in the groin. And kicked the other’s shin. As they both doubled over in pain. The officer blowing his whistle for back up, she threw open the train’s doors and without a second thought, leaped off the railing.  
She closed her eyes, waiting for the smack of the hard ground. Her eyes shot open in surprise as strong arms caught her. “What have you done?” Sweeney asked.  
“Never mind just run.”  
They bolted up the grassy hills as more footsteps and whistles were far behind them. Nellie tripped landing on the ground when she heard a gun shot. Sweeney growled picking her up. Miraculously the gun missed both of them, the bullet only puncturing the ground. They ran until their legs felt like jelly into a forest off to the left. More gun shots ringing in the air. They stopped behind the trees, catching their breath. The gun shots stopped ringing and the footsteps weren’t as audible. Nellie doubled over in pain.  
“We have to keep moving.” Sweeney urged her.  
They kept running till they found a patch of tall grass on the edge of the wooded area, they collapsed there, hidden by the blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't let them get caught, don't worry. Please Review and thanks for reading.


	4. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

Title inspiration comes from a song by Death Cab for Cutie

They hid in the tall grass while the late Marine's friend and the officer searched around. Their footsteps were getting closer. Whatever backup they had was luckily not coming. Sweeney had Nellie pushed to the ground on her front, hand over her mouth. Under different circumstances, being this close to him would've thrilled her. Now, she desperately wanted him to get off. And wished the two men would go away.

Mr. Todd moved slowly to the left, leaving one of his razors behind for her if she'd need to protect herself. He sneaked out of the grass, crouching towards one of the men and tackling him to the ground, slitting the officer's throat.

Unfortunately, he didn't die quietly enough and the other was making his way towards them. He had a gun in his hand. Nellie blocked his path, the razor in her hand. She hadn't opened it yet. Her sweaty fingers fumbling to get the blade out.

The man glared at her.

He didn't even know her. Why would he look at her with so much hate? She didn't do anything to him. She got the razor to work, holding it in front of her. What's a razor going to do against a gun? She thought, almost laughing at how ridiculous this must be.

The gun was pointed at her head.

She stopped breathing.

"Mrs. Lovett! Move!" she heard Mr. Todd shouting at her. She wanted to move. Her brain was yelling at her to get down. Her legs wouldn't budge, no matter how much she commanded them.

She was paralyzed. She looked into the man's eyes. They were blue, like the sea. The sea. The sand. Shells and seagulls. The sun. The waves crashing on the shore. Blood splashing on the stones. Toby's scared face. Lucy's dead eyes, staring at her, judging her from the corner.

The gun fired.

When she opened her eyes. She was on the ground again, her finger nails digging into the dirt. She looked up to see the man lying dead in front of her, and Mr. Todd's aggravating gaze. She flashed him a small smile has an apology. He grabbed her arm, yanking her into a standing position.

He held her so close, they're noses touched. "If you're so keen on being killed, my pet. At least give me the honor of doing it myself." He spat.

She opened her mouth to apologize or thank him, but he shoved her away from him with an angry growl.

"Thank you, Mr. T." she said. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder, scanning the area for where they might be.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Can't say." He mumbled.

They both remained quiet for the next hours of the day. Keeping their stead pace through the forest, stopping every now and then to sit down, munch on some bread, relieving themselves on trees, faces red with embarrassment. The weather was a bit hot; it was Spring after all. Nellie was thankful they decided to take this adventure through the wilderness during the Spring. She's not a fan of walking through snow, freezing to death is not how she'd like to go. She prefers the heat, always has.

As the sun started setting, the temperature did start to chill down a bit.

"Let's stop for the night." Mr. Todd spoke to her for the first time in hours. He opened the bag, pulling out a wool blanket. He started spreading it out over the grass and she yawned audibly.

She shivered, crossing her arms. The temperature was dropping along with the sun.

"We're nowhere near a town, so we'll have to sleep out here for the night."

He looked at her and her cheeks felt warm. They would have to… snuggle?

Mr. Todd pulled two blankets out from their bag. He laid the thinner material one down first and saved the wool thicker one for covering. He looked at her, she still had her arms crossed in front of her and cheeks and nose turning pink. "Lie down." He gestured to the blanket.

"You don't want to eat anything? I've packed some bread…"

"We'll eat in the morning," he said.

She placed herself on the right side of the blanket, slowly easing onto her side, facing away from him. She was shivering, but more from nerves instead of being chilled.

He positioned himself beside her, laying on his back and pulling the wool blanket over them. He exhaled deeply through his nose. Nellie couldn't get comfortable enough, the chirping of crickets and buzzing of flies, scurries of small animals was getting her on edge. Would there be wolves in the woods? Snakes? Her breathing was ragged, she shut her eyes trying to calm herself down. She pondered on where they could end up. Getting out of London was a success but now where to? Mr. Todd's sights may be on leaving England, she didn't bother to ask him. His breathing was deep and steady, he was dead asleep already. She longed to turn over to look at his face, she thought it better not too, like waking a sleeping bear, it'd be unwise.

Her mind settled enough for her to drift into sleep. Her eyes lids flew open when she felt an arm drape around her waist. She held her breath, her heartrate increasing rapidly.

Sweeney woke up thanks to the blinding sunlight and moved into a seating position, rubbing the pain in his neck. Being on the run was getting to be too tiring for him, and it's only begun. Nellie was already up and full of energy, stuffing their belongings back into the bag, a half-eaten apple in her mouth. She sent a cheerful good morning his way while tossing him an apple. While taking a bite, he noticed a black, spindly, eight-legged monstrosity inching its way towards him. He yelped, jumping to his feet. Nellie spun around, alarmed by the never before heard sound that just came out of him.

"What's wrong?" she followed his uncomfortable gaze, noticing the spider. She looked at his reaction in disbelief. She bent down and let the spider crawl onto her hand. Sweeney watched her, utterly repulsed yet amazed. "It's just a spider, love." She took a step towards him and he took several back.

"Put it down, Mrs. Lovett. Disgusting."

She grinned in amusement, "it's not going to hurt you." She tried to get closer to him.

"Don't you dare!" He growled.

She took a step closer. "Mrs. Lovett!"

Happy to have found a weakness over him, she made a mental note to use this torture later should she ever need to. At this moment, she didn't feel like disturbing the peace that was finally built up between them. So, she placed the little spider back on the ground. Looking at his fearful expression one last time. "You murder people, Mr. T." She shook her head in disbelief, smile on her face.

"You should've seen all the bugs in the bakehouse."

He crinkled his nose up in disgust, munching his apple.

"Course, all them rotting bones made it worst."

"Please be quiet." He said throwing his mostly eaten apple on the ground.

"Am I making you ill?" she smiled.

He wasn't in the mood for conversing, per usual. There were some things they needed to talk about, stuff that needed to be removed from their plates. Despite her better judgement she tried to fire up a conversation with him again.

"Where do you think we'll end up?" she tried.

"Out of this forest." He grunted walking ahead of her.

She quickened her pace to be right beside him. To look at the expressions on his stern features. "I understand that, love. I meant what's the plan? Are we really going to the sea?"

"Yes, we'll have to find a boat." He said.

"Then where we'll end up? France? America?"

"I can't say Mrs. Lovett." He spoke calmly, although she could she was pushing it by his increasing tone.

"I'm just trying to converse Mr. T. Bored and lonely is all."

"And I have my entire life to listen to your incessant chatter, so if you don't mind, I'd like some peace and quiet now."

"If I'm such a bother, then why am I alive? Hmm? You still haven't answered that question last time I asked, have you now?"

"You're about to not be." He muttered under his breath. Of course she still heard since she decided to listen. The silence threw him off guard and he looked down at her to make sure she didn't fall over dead or anything. She kept a good pace next to him, picking grass out of her hair. He quickly looked away before she noticed he was staring. The silence started to feel suffocating. He squeezed his eyes shut hating the change that has come to be between them.

He sighed loudly making her jump. She looked up at him alarmed.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't care."

She smiled and opened her mouth.

Hours had gone by. Or at least what felt like hours. While rambling about god knows what, honestly Sweeney tried to listen but ended up blocking her out, focusing on the clouds in the sky, the crunch of their footsteps on the forest floor.

"I hope it doesn't rain." She was saying.

An arrow flew by them. Just barely missing Nellie's ear by an inch. Her breath caught in her throat. Sweeney had her hugged to his chest, hand over her mouth as they hid behind a tree. Her eyes fixated on the arrow sticking out of the bark nearby, that was almost her face. Was it some kind of hunter? And why did they have a bow and arrows rather than a rifle? Maybe they just mistaken the two for an animal and they'll move on.

"The next one," a male voice rang out, "will go through your pretty head."

They remained frozen, they're backs against the tree.

"I know you're back there. You and your gloomy friend."

Nellie slowly moved from Sweeney's grasp. He lowered his palm, hand going for his razor. Nellie made to step out into the clearing, he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. They had a mini argument with only using their eyes and expressions.

"We can't just stand here forever. It'll be ok." She whispered.

He let her go and she stepped out from behind the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading this. This is irrelevant but I've been in a bad place mentally while writing this and there's more that I could have added but honestly, I really wanted it off my plate, and to move on. I know this might not be the best, but I appreciate any feedback you may have.
> 
> Thanks guys.


	5. The Night of Blades and Fire

A young man with brown stubble on his face, and wavy brown hair, had his arrow notched and aimed at the small baker as she stepped out into the clearing. She had her hands raised above her head, hoping this would be enough for the man to not shoot. She looked around and saw others with him. Two other men much older looking.

"And the other one?" the archer said.

Nellie swallowed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The archer tightened his grip on the bow, inching forward.

Nellie's breath caught in her throat.

Sweeney came out next to her. He pointed his razor at the men, glaring menacingly at them.

What felt like an eternity went by. No one moved.

Then the men broke out in laughter, the archer dropping his bow. He approached the two of them, casually, as if they were old friends. "Apologies for the scare. Where are you from strangers?"

"South." Sweeney said.

"South?" the man said doubtingly.

"London," said Nellie.

"Ah, lovely London." He mused, "Come along, you must be hungry"

"We're in a hurry," Sweeney said, grabbing Nellie's elbow.

"Are you running from someone? Need protection?" he said.

"No, we must be going."

Sweeney tugged on her elbow, they started walking away from the three men. They only managed to make it a few paces when another arrow was shot into the nearby tree. Inches from their heads. They turned around carefully. The archer has his weapon pointed at them again. Nellie was struggling to keep herself from shaking. Of course, the men seemed untrustworthy, but free food wouldn't be so bad, especially since all the rations they had left was a loaf of bread.

"These are our woods," the man said, "And you'll be joining us for dinner."

Over the next few hours, the unfortunate pair had joined forces with the band of imbeciles. They ate stew with some kind of meat in it that Nellie couldn't place. She had the sinking feeling that it was rabbit. At least it wasn't human meat she thought to herself. Sweeney brooded the entire time; she could almost feel the hate coming off of him in waves. They found out that the three men were brothers, they've been traveling for months. They said they came all the way from Scotland. An impressive journey to make on foot. They were friendly enough, very odd. The archer seemed the kindest of the bunch.

"Where are you two headed?" the tall gruffly man asked. Nellie looked at Sweeney, at a lost for how they should answer. She was half tempted to say France. Hell, they didn't even know where they were located currently.

"The coast." Was all Sweeney said.

"Which coast?" one of the men laughed and they others joined in.

"Pardon me," Nellie asked the archer, "Where exactly are we?"

"North of Suffolk." He said. "You plan on going to Ipswich then?"

"Sure," Sweeney grumbled.

"We'll escort you there, no trouble at all."

"Thank you." Nellie nodded to all of them.

That night they slept under they're own blankets near the fire. It wasn't any easier for Nellie to sleep in the forest the second night as it was the first. The sound of the three men snoring was enough to assure her any animals or predators would stay away. She rolled over to Sweeney who was a couple inches away from her. She desperately needed to speak with him out of earshot of the others.

His eyes were squeezed shut, but she was sure he was still awake. "Mr. Todd?" she whispered as quietly as she could hoping it'd be enough to alert him.

His eyes opened, looking into hers. "Mrs. Lovett,"

She shuffled closer to him, "So, what's the plan?"

He closed his eyes, "We're going to Ipswich."

"Oh, please love, I don't want to go to Ipswich. And I know you don't."

"Indeed. It's far too close to London."

"So what do you suppose we do about this lot?"

He opened his eyes, inching closer to her, their noses almost touching. "We'll let them take us to Ipswich, gather supplies, then we'll head out again."

"Agreed," Nellie said pulling the blanket up to her shoulders drifting off to sleep.

They were both nudged awake and blinded by the morning sun. The tall gruff man, named Ron was smiling down at both of them. "Sorry to wake you. You two looked so comfy and romantic like, cuddling up together." He walked away laughing to himself.

Cuddling? Nellie then noticed Sweeney Todd's arm that he just removed from around her waist. He had also moved a couple inches closer to her during the night. And now that she thinks about it, maybe the feeling of someone smelling her hair in the dark wasn't just in her dreams. Sweeney looked like he didn't understand what the fuss was about and looked at Nellie quizzically as she abruptly turned away from him blushing.

Around noon, the group settled down for a quick break to rest their legs. They dined on more rabbit stew, this time adding some potatoes. Nellie and Sweeney both weren't fond of the stuff, but thankful for the energy boost. The Archer, who's name they learned was Kai, set up a straw dummy that he was shooting arrows at. Nellie couldn't help but admire him. After awhile, he noticed her staring.

"Like to try?" he handed her the bow.

"Oh no, I couldn't,"

"A pretty woman like you, got need to learn to protect yourself."

"I know how to protect myself." She mused.

He gestured for her to take the bow. She smirked and obliged.

Sweeney was off taking a piss, upon his return he was in shock at the scene laid out in front of him. She was faced away from him, shooting arrows at the straw dummy, that man hanging on to her like a shadow.

"A little higher," he spoke softly, moving her elbow.

Nellie released the arrow much quicker than any of them anticipated and hit the dummy right through the heart. The men all froze, admiring her handiwork. Kai laughed, "Well I'll be damned. Who taught you archery?"

Nellie handed the bow back to him, "My brother." She said. She turned around noticing Sweeney, the look on his face was priceless. He was surprised in her, and a tad bit impressed. She smiled at him, promising herself to explain later. Oh there must be several things they don't yet know about one another. She hasn't launched an arrow in so long, she was amazed she still remembered how. Her older brother, George would always go hunting and take her with him. She learned many things out in the woods that her mother wouldn't dare teach her.

During the remaining hours of the day, the group continued their travels. The archer, Kai remained next to Nellie's side has they walked, the other brothers in front of them, and a very grimacing Sweeney Todd in the back. He watched as Nellie and the archer talked to one other, whispering, giggling. It disgusted him.

By night fall they could see Ipswich on the horizon, they'd be there by the next afternoon. They remained in the edge of the woods to set up camp. They dined on more rabbit stew, the three men talking cheerfully among each other, leaving Sweeney and Nellie to themselves.

"What were you two talking about?" Sweeney grumbled to her.

"Oh, just archery, not much more."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to."

"'When?"

His tone shook her to her core. He was being even more of an arse than usual. She was about to ask what was wrong when he tossed his bowl on the ground, standing up. He walked away from the group, feeling an intense anger rising in him and not fully understanding why. He had a feeling it had something to do with Nellie getting so friendly with the bloody archer. It disgusted him so much, he wanted to vomit.

"Oi, Mr. Todd?" she called, chasing after him.

"Leave me alone, Mrs. Lovett. Go back to your friend over there."

"My friend…?" she struggled to keep up with him, he was walking so fast.

"Now Mr. T, don't tell me you're jealous." That made him stop dead in his tracks.

He spun around on her, "Jealous? Do you want to stay with those men? I'll be more than happy to leave you with them."

She wore a sad expression that caused him to knit his brows in confusion. He felt a bit guilty for snapping at her, he was getting sick and tired of these woods. Wishing they never had to flee the train. He opened his mouth to apologize.

"Its alright love," he closed his mouth looking confused, how did she know what he was going to say? "I haven't spoken to anyone in about 13 years. Then you show up and you're not exactly the friendliest of people. Sometimes, I'm half convinced that you despise me." He turned to look at her, wearing that sad puppy dog face of his. "It was nice, getting to talk with someone new for once."

He looked away from her. Her speech left him feeling like shit. The three men were calling them back over. "Something we need you to do." They heard one of them say.

"We're members of the brotherhood, it's a cult where we serve the great fire demon. We'd like you to join." Kai said as casually as if he said, it's a beautiful night out. There was a long moment of just silence. Then Nellie started laughing, she kept going, doubling over, hand on her ribs.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "You're barking mad, there's no such thing."

"You're insulting us?" The third man said. Sweeney and Nellie looked over at him. He hasn't spoken a word the whole time they've met this group of weirdos. He had a thick, Scottish accent.

"If you won't join, then you'll be sacrifices." Kai said.

They were all standing around a fire. Nellie looked in the flames hesitatingly, her mind flashing back to the bake house. Why flames? Why is it always the flames that haunt her? Sweeney pulled out his razor. As bleeding ridiculous as these men were, they did just threaten them.

"We thank you for leading us here," Sweeney stated calmly, "But we'll be going now."

The two other men moved behind them, trapping them between the flames and Kai. One of them had a knife, the other pulled out a pistol. "You won't be going anywhere." Kai said.

"This is bleeding mad, Kai. I mean honestly, a cult? Just let us go." Nellie said.

"I can't do that Lass,"

"What would you want us for?" she asked.

"You are monsters, just like us." He said. "The Fire God told us, whispered your identities to us."

"Alright, that's enough of this." Sweeney stepped around the flames, facing Kai. The others raised their weapons, tense, at the ready to attack. Nellie's heart beat hammered in her body, this was not going to end well and she knew it. She looked around for a solution. "Tell your fucking fire demon, that he's dealing with the demon barber now."

Kai smirked. "I'll be sure to."

It all happened so fast, Nellie could barely comprehend the scene in front of her. All she knew was she heard a sound echo into the night. The same sound she heard in the bake house. When Mr. Todd found out that Lucy was dead by his hand. A loud, heart breaking, agonizing scream of pain.

The two brothers from behind grabbed both his arms, making him drop his razor on the leaves. They spun him around, Kai grabbed him by his wrists and plunged his hands into the fire pit.

That scream. He fell on his side, holding his singed, bloody, smoking hands up in front of him.

"A barber's treasure is his hands. What tricks do you have now?" Kai said. The other men smirked and laughed along with him, not noticing that the barber did have another trick up his sleeves. By time it took him to glance her way, it was too late for the brotherhood. Nellie grabbed the bow and arrows, piercing the two men both in the chest. Kai spun around alarmed, "Lass, please, let's be reasonable." She glared at him. He fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his right eye.

She dropped the bow, feeling as if she'd be sick. "Mr. Todd!" she rushed to his side. He was shaking and seething from the pain. The slight twitch of his fingers hurt so bad, more than anything he's ever felt. He's received lashings in the prison, they didn't hurt as bad as this.

Nellie looked around, she could hear a river off to the distance. "Come on love, we need to move. Come on, up you get." She managed to help him to his feet. They staggered to the river. Sweeney fell to his knees in front of it, staring at the water, hesitating. Nellie grabbed his arms, forcing his hands into the river. He yelped in alarm, as soon as the water touched his hands, they felt better.

"Stay here love, I'll go grab our things, be right back."

He watched her disappear, half of him not wanting her to leave his side. The other half of him feeling utterly embarrassed. How could he have let himself be defeated? And Mrs. Lovett… Mrs. Lovett saved his damn life. The searing pain was returning, he looked at his hands in horror. He was sure they were third degree, what if he could never use them again? Mrs. Lovett is protecting him now. Protecting HIM!

She returned with their belongings, she also brought the bow and remaining arrows with her. Bloody wonder. "Damn beautiful bloody wonder" he muttered, passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from haha, its strange but I had fun with it!


	6. Beneath a Blood Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of rape.

She stared at his collapsed form on the ground, his left hand dangled into the river. The current brushing through his fingers. "Oh, love" she muttered. She nervously looked around. They were alone, and far enough from the town that there shouldn't be any onlookers. They were safe. Safe for now. She left him be to rest, tipping him over on his back so he'd be more comfortable. She picked up his wrist examining the burns on his hand. They weren't third degree; she was sure of that. They did however, look nasty and painful enough to be. Hopefully while in town they could find some medicine.

She rummaged through their belongings, finding the first aid kit. It would have to do for now. She found a long bandage and gently wrapped the cloth around his hands. She decided to keep his fingers together rather than weaving in between them. After tying them at his wrists, she exhaled deeply.

Her mind had no time to process what happened with the three brothers. It was all so fast. It was as if her body, limbs, moved on their own. All she knew was that she needed to protect Mr. Todd. Nothing else seemed to matter.

She glanced at the bodies. Flies swarming around them. She wanted to vomit. She hesitated a bit before, walking over to them, looting their pockets. Between the three of them, they barely had enough money, a couple of shillings and some pennies. It all adds up. Not that the two were hurting for money. But she was saving, for the cottage by the sea.

She took a deep breath and laid down on the ground beside Mr. Todd. She didn't enjoy killing, in fact, she despised it. Cleaning up the mess was far easier. As of late, her hands will be stained red for eternity.

She looked at Sweeney's sleeping form. All of this… for him. Is it all worth it? She watched the clouds move with the wind. Wishing they could return to normalcy soon. With a roof over their heads, food prepared by her for him on the table. Her stomach growled on the thought of food. They been eating that bleedin' rabbit stew for two days. Nellie's thoughts switched. Its been a couple days. Only a couple days since they left London. It felt like it should be a couple months. Her head started aching, she directed her thoughts to something more pleasant.

She planned on falling asleep, but couldn't manage to. The sky turned from a grayish blue to a dark orange, stars began to show. Just as she her eyelids began to drop, she heard movement next to her. She quickly sat upright, "Mr. T?"

His eyes were still shut, his eyebrows knit in discomfort. His hands ached in a way they never have before. Upon hearing her voice, he opened his eyes, she was leaned over him, staring at his face. Her eyes shown concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He groaned, straightening himself up into a seated position. Without the use of his hands. They still felt as if they were on fire, and the stinging was unbearable. "No! I'm not bloody alright." He growled.

She knit her eyebrows and looked away. "Well there's no need in being rude. I'm only trying to help is all." He stared at the bandages, wincing as he moved his hands to his chest. Inhaling through his nose sharply, eyes squeezed shut. She wanted to weep for him, the poor dear.

She reached out and touched his shoulder, he jumped from her contact. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Bad" he said. She took a hold of his wrist, leading them to the water once more.

"This will make them feel better in jiffy dear." He relaxed a bit once they touched the water. She smiled, "I was thinking, Mr. T. We could run into that town, maybe find some burn medicine."

"Find a doctor to chop them off."

She looked at him confused. "We don't need to do that."

"Why? I'll never be able to use them again."

She snorted a bit, "You'll be fine love. They're not that damaged. Here," she began to remove the bandages, much to his agitation. "See. They aren't third degree burns, mainly first, a tad bit of second in the more tender parts, I'd say. You'll be fine."

He looked unsure and placed them back in the water. "I've never had burns before."

"Really? Well they aren't too pleasant, I can assure of that dear. You'll be in pain for some time. Since the moon is out, we'll keep them open. Let the wound breathe. Just be sure the sun doesn't hit them."

"You've had burns before?"

"Of course love, I'm a baker."

His mouth twitch into the start of a smile. He cleared his throat, returning the frown to his face, and stood up. He looked down at her, still seated on the river bank. "I'd offer you my hand, but…"

She grinned, picking her self up. "To Ipswich then?" She grabbing the bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"To Ipswich." He muttered. Feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth again.

They glanced at the dead bodies, contemplating whether they should bury them or not. Or at least hide them. They thought against it. Nellie also decided to leave the bow and arrows behind. A choice she hopes she won't regret later.

They forgot to maybe alter their appearances before walking into a town. They couldn't do anything for the smell, jumped in the river fully maybe. Sweeney Todd wore a coat to hide the small amount of blood on his sleeves. The cuffs touching his singed flesh making him wince with each step. Nellie Lovett's simple black dress looked ragged. And her hair, as messy and wild as always. Bits of grass and twigs in it. The pair certainly looked as if they've slept in the woods for about a week. Which they had. The town's people cast them nervous glances and avoiding getting to close. Wise people. Of the few that were out, those brave enough to wander in the dark.

They stuck to the shadows as much as possible. They got lucky and spotted an apothecary in the distance, their shop still open. Nellie raced towards them.

"We're about to close Ma'am." A small boy said, sweeping the front steps outside. Nellie froze when she saw him. Staring at his small, cute face, a patch of dirt on his right cheek. Sweeney stepped over the threshold, snapping Nellie out of her trance.

"I need burn medicine." He told the man behind the counter.

A couple minutes later they walked out of the shop, looking for a nice secluded alley way to hide in. "That lad reminded me of Toby." Nellie said. Sweeney turned to look at her, "Stay close to me." He said.

They found a good enough alley with no one nearby. Nellie took the burn medicine, applying it to his skin. He winced as her fingers glided along his flesh. She kept apologizing as he seethed in discomfort. The medicine started working immediately, easing the pain from his hands. "Thank you." He told her, as she twisted the lid on the jar, placing it in the bag. It was dark but he could still make out the small blush on her cheeks.

They continued walking through the streets until they spotted a small pub. Stopping in there for food, they sat at the table in the corner, facing away from the people. Men were laughing and chugging ale to their hearts content. A small girl came over to take their order. "Two pies and some water." Sweeney told her. The girl nodded, turning to leave. "No meat in mine." Nellie called. "Thanks." The girl nodded again, walking off.

She flashed Sweeney an awkward smile as he stared at her from across the table. "Turning vegetarian?"

She took a deep breath, looking around the pub. "Might as well." She said.

The girl returned with their food and water. They both chugged the water, grateful for its presence. As Sweeney tore into his chicken pie, Nellie watched him in awe. She realized in that moment, that she's never seen him eat before. He questioned her stare and she quickly brushed him off, taking small bits of her own veggie pie. At first glance, she thought the pie would make her retch, but her hunger won and she tucked in enjoying the flavor and thankful she decided to choose only vegetables.

Once they finished, they left payment on the table and vanished quickly and quietly. However, on the way out, Nellie spotted a map of England on the wall. Sweeney was about to question her, when she suddenly jolted, finding a pen from the counter and scribbled the map down onto a napkin. Sweeney was impressed by her practicality. Once she finished and returned the pen, they left.

"Should we find an Inn?" Nellie asked. Sweeney hooked his arm around hers, dragging her under the stairs of a tailor shop. They were completely hidden.

"We'll sleep here." He mumbled. Without using his hands, he held her around the waist, drawing her close enough for their noses to touch and slid into a seating position. They remained there in the pitch dark, his chin resting over the top of her curls and they some how managed to fall asleep.

From the map that Nellie roughly scribbled, they set their next plan of action.  
"There's a port at the end of town." Sweeney said in the morning as they untangled themselves under the stairs. "We'll get passage onto the boat and end up in France, or America, honestly I don't care." He said. Nellie nodded in understanding as she lathered more burn medicine onto his hands and bandaged them up good this time. And with that all finished they set off through town.

Eyes set on the coast they practically ran there at top speed. Eager to get out of this country. Nellie couldn't help but daydream as they kept a steady pace. Ending up in France wouldn't be so bad, they could still find a small cottage. And it didn't have to be by the sea. She'd settle for a secluded cottage on a farm land, just something peaceful, cozy. She watched the back of Sweeney's head as they walked. She was amazed at the moments they've had over the past couple days. Their relationship has undoubtedly changed, for the better as well. She smiled, feeling herself blush, thinking of last night as he held her close to him by his wrists. And yesterday, when he called her beautiful, of course, there was an insult in there somewhere, but nonetheless, he called her beautiful. And that's all she could ever hope for.

They could see the coast on the horizon. A man selling tickets. It was all too easy, too perfect. She was grinning ear to ear, even Sweeney looked pleased, a small smile appearing.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Yanking her around to face him."Apologies." The man said, as he smacked her over the head with a baton.

"Nellie!" he yelled, before another man appeared behind him, knocking him out as well.

The tall bounty hunter, who called himself James, and the small nervous constable, Nathaniel, dragged them by their arms, tossing them onto the train. They were blindfolded up until that point. James tightened their bound hands, tying the rope to stacks sticking from the floor. Sweeney winced when the rope touched the injured part of his hands. "Oh sorry, are you hurt?" James said peering down at him. He had an American accent. He stood up, and kicked Sweeney's hands making him yell.

"You two, we're fun to hunt." He gloated. "If you didn't want to get caught, you should've stayed out of a town. Or at least disguise a little bit." He laughed, "You're easy to spot in a crowd." He dug a parchment out of his pocket, waving it around. Nellie narrowed her eyes. Was that a wanted poster? And why only one?

"James the train is ready." The constable said.

James hopped out of the train car, "See you in London." He slammed the door shut leaving them with the darkness. After a few minutes the train made a sickening lurch forward, and all hope felt lost.

Sweeney stared at the dark wall, thinking a way out of this. He dreaded having to see London again, they barely succeeded getting out of the wretched city only to be transported their again. A huge setback, but maybe not all was lost. Once off the train they could fight their way out. But their would be guards, all carrying batons and guns like their two bounty hunter friends. No matter, they'll figure something out, just need to think, think.

His train of thought, pun unintended, was interrupted by sobbing in the corner. His heart melted a bit. "Mrs. Lovett?" he spoke to her softly and her cries subsided a bit. Even in the dark, he could make out her scared, tearful expression. If his hands were not bound behind his back, he'd reach out to place his on top of hers. She looked up, breathing in deeply, her eyes were glowing in the dark from her tears. It looked strangely beautiful. He didn't need to ask why she was crying, it was obvious, he felt as if he needed to say something to her, to comfort. However, he sighed, resting his head against the wall. Thinking of a way he could help her, he hesitated before slowly stretching his leg, touching the sole of his shoe to the tip of her boot. She smiled faintly.

"Don't cry pet," he whispered. "Are you sad that your dream will never come true now?"

She shifted a bit to face him, "No," she lifted up her right leg, wiping the tears on her knee. "I'm terrified." She sighed, "We'll be hanged, won't we?"

"There'll be a trail. We'll face whatever new judge there is." He said. And she started crying again.

"They'll see us, all of London, all those mangy, bloody commoners and the customers I served every day, that dreadful Mrs. Mooney."

"Don't give up, pet. We could always fight."

"What's the point?" she asked, facing him once more. His brows furrowed. "I'm serious. Does fleeing matter? How far did we really think we could get?"

"I thought we were going to the sea side?"

She snorted. "You didn't mean that. It's just a stupid dream."

"But it's your stupid dream."

She smiled enough to show teeth. A grave thought entered her mind, her expression turned sad once more. "I don't know if I want to fight Mr. T. You said it yourself, we all deserve to die."

"That's plausible," seeing her so hurt and scared, he had that twinge in his gut again. He knew what that twinge meant, but he dreaded it. He'll admit, he was warming up to his landlady, partner in crime. He wasn't ready to move on yet. He still couldn't betray Lucy like that. Nevertheless, he wanted to cheer her up somehow. He straightened himself up, already getting a kink in his shoulder. "Tell me why. Why you think you deserve to die?"

She snorted again, "I'm a terrible person."

"Elaborate?"

"I cooked almost half of London into pies and served them to the other half for starters."

"But I killed them." Just then an idea hit him. "Listen, Mrs. Lovett, when we're trialled," She gave him that tearful expression, "I'm going to convince them that I forced you to cover up my crimes in such a way and I want you to—"

"No! no no no no—"

"I want you to follow through—"

"No. No! —"

"—So you will be spared."

"I am not going to let you be hanged! —"

"Mrs. Lovett."

"No!" she folded her legs behind her to be able to lean closer to him, surprisingly, he did the same. They were close enough to kiss. "There is no point in me living without you." She said. Her statement took him aback. It was slap across the face, that made his jaw drop in awe. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to kiss her. At least in this moment.

"I'll just kill myself if you were to be hanged and not me." She said leaning back. "In fact, I'll just kill myself before I'll be hanged—"

"Mrs. Lovett—"

"—in the prison, I'll—"

"Eleanor! Don't you dare." His jaw was stern.

"You're right my dear. Hanging would be more suffering."

His brows furrowed at her, "What are you not telling me? You make it sound like you were the one who murdered almost half of London."

She looked down at the dirty floor of the train. "Toby's and those brothers were not the only ones that I murdered." Sweeney inched forward intrigued, he winced feeling his burned hands scrape against the rope. "I killed Albert" she said with her eyes shut.

The train rocked back and forth.

His mouth was agape. "How?"

Tears started to stream down her face, she looked away backing away from him. "I can't… I…"

He winced again as he tried to inch closer to her. "I'm afraid you'll hurt me if I tell you the truth." She said.

"My hands are bound." He assured her.

"You could strangle me with your feet." She let out a tearful chuckle.

"Nellie." She looked up to his eyes. "You promised you wouldn't lie to me again."

She swallowed. "Alright," she sucked in much needed air before saying, "I put arsenic into his tea." She waited a while for him to respond. Her lips pursed together.

"Why do you think that would upset me? I don't care about..."

One shaky sigh later, "That's how Lucy found it."

He leaned back. The rope fell to the floor. He faced the wall, not wanting to look at her.

"I hid it. I don't know how she found it. But she knew. She knew that I killed him. I think… I think that's why she refused my help. Maybe was scared to be around me. Calling me "the devil's wife", thinking that I was a monster."

His heart ached, and for some reason that confused him and made him feel sick, it wasn't fully towards Lucy. He managed to look at her again.

"Maybe I am a monster." She said, "That's why I deserve to die." The train lurched roughly as if it broke down. They heard cursing and shouting outside. The doors swung open, with no change of lighting considering the stars were now out.

James stood their looking a bit drunk. "We'll have to stop here for the night. Come on, let's have a bit of fun." Sweeney felt that sickening feeling again. This night was far from over.

The Bounty Hunter and his constable companion, dragged the two off the train by their rope bound hands and thrown them underneath a tree with a sickening thud.

The train had broken down, Nathaniel was speaking with the mechanics up ahead. The sky was pitch black; you couldn't see the moon tonight. The man left to gather wood for a fire. While his back was turned, Nellie shuffled closer to Sweeney, her hands slowly managing to pull the razor from its holster. Stupid bastards forgot to take his razors from him. Sweeney didn't protest beyond searching her eyes trying to see into her brain as to what plan she was cooking up. Nathaniel came back, removing his hat and running a hand threw his thin hair.

Nellie sat on the razor, hiding it in the folds of her dress.

"It'll be a couple of hours." He told James. He glanced towards the unlucky couple. Trying to look as innocent as possible, or at least Nellie was, pouting and all. Sweeney was glaring daggers.

James pulled out a match, lighting the fire. "Guess we'll stay here." He smirked at Nellie.

For the next hour, they had to listen to James whoever go on and on about his adventures as a bounty hunter. From the amount of rolling eyes Nathaniel was giving him, this was a song James loved to sing.

"He's ugly." James laughed. Sweeney only glared at him more. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?" he continued laughing. Nellie and Sweeney glanced at each other. She still had the razor under her dress. If she could just hand it to Sweeney than he could saw through the rope and take care of the two men. She shifted slightly, her fingers grasping around the razor's hilt.

James footsteps were approaching her, freezing her actions. "You're a pretty lass. It'll be a shame to see you hung."

She glared up at the man.

"I don't know where you came from." Her and Sweeney both looked at the man confused.

Nathaniel sums up their confusion for them. "The wanted posters only mentioned the man. Likely, we'll be able to let the woman go."

"They found remains of another woman, that night." James continued. They were both sweating. Lucy. "The cops, think that it's the baker." He walked back to the fire, taking a swig out of his canteen. "But we don't know. Maybe that bitch is dead, maybe…" he looked back at Nellie. "She's right here." He played with the ring on his finger. "Nathan go check on the train. Take the man with you."

Nathaniel sighed, closing his eyes. He looked ashamed. Nonetheless, he stood up walking towards Sweeney. It was now or never. Nellie dropped the razor by his hands where he grasped, sticking his old friend into his back pocket.

The bounty hunter grabbed Nellie, hoisting her unto her feet by her armpits. "She's not yours is she?" he asked Sweeney who didn't know how to answer. His? Terror shown in his eyes, almost as much as it shown in Nellie's. Before he could answer, the constable pulled him up onto his feet dragging him away.

The man held her incessantly close to him. Her face was turned and her posture leaning away. He removed the rope from her wrists, tossing it onto the grass.

Nellie was a fighter; this wouldn't go easy for the bounty hunter. To Nellie's horror, the more she kicked, thrashed, and screamed, the more determined he was becoming. He slammed her onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her. There was a ringing in her ears and stars danced in her eyes.

While being dragged away, Sweeney fingers fumbled with the razor, getting the blade to open with bandaged fingers was a difficult feat. Every second, he cursed himself for taking too long, being too slow. He could hear Nellie's screams behind him. James was fast, deadly, he's done this to his prey before. Sweeney turned around to look.

He had Nellie pinned to the ground, her arms held above her head. She was kicking and screaming more than she ever has in her life. Somehow Nellie's screams and cries filled Sweeney with a rush that he hasn't felt since… since killing the judge. He coughed to cover up the click of the razor opening. The train was in working order again, as the mechanic hollered and waved at them, miles away. And Sweeney just began cutting through the rope's fibers. He looked over his shoulder, Nellie's tearful eyes were pleading with him, begging him to not go, to help, do something. He was half away through sawing at the rope. Almost there.

And…to his utter despair, he dropped the razor.

Nellie's screams were getting quieter like they were fading away. Sweeney looked over his shoulder again, she wasn't in sight.

He looked up at the sky, tears threatening to fall. He hasn't cried in fifteen years. He felt a hot, burning shame wash over him mixed with a deep sickening feeling. Nellie's screams reverberated off the bark of the trees. Is this how Lucy screamed that night? Did she make such sounds of absolute agony? And all the onlookers just laughed. He was seething. Nathaniel kept a tight grip on his arm. "You're a man of the law and you're allowing an innocent woman to be raped?"

The man turned towards Sweeney, "Ah, but she's not innocent, is she?"

Sweeney gritted his teeth. "Burn in hell," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" The constable looked down at Sweeney's restraints as he felt his arms flex.

It was too late.

"I said, burn in hell!" Sweeney busted the rope free. His hands latched onto the man's throat as they both fell to the ground. Suffocating was to slow, with one final scream that Sweeney realized was his own, the man's neck snapped like a twig.

Sweeney ran back to the light of the burning fire. He grabbed his razor on the way. The bounty hunter was still on top of Nellie. He grabbed a hold of his forehead, and blood spurted from the man's neck in a glorious fountain. Nellie reacted momentarily from the sudden shower, but otherwise remained dazed. Sweeney pushed the man off of her. He pulled her bloomers back up; her black dress was ripped to shreds.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." He told her as she curled into a ball and sobbed into the dirt. He pulled her to his chest, her right hand latched onto his vest. As she drenched his vest and shirt with her tears for what felt like hours.

After awhile, she exhausted herself. He continued holding her as she slept. He would've given in to sleep as well, if it wasn't for the screech of a raven. He looked up from Nellie's hair and noticed for the first time, the pool of blood around them. Considering it was from the bounty hunter he decided ignoring it, until he re-positioned their embraced and saw that the part of his chest where Nellie was leaning, was covered in blood.

Eyes wide in terror, he pulled her away to examine her. Something shiny caught his attention next to them, a small, bloody, silver dagger. She was stabbed in her left shoulder, and on that same side was a long, nasty gash, just under her armpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the intense chapter. But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


	7. Do Not Despair

There was a new moon out.   
It’s strange how in situations of chaos, one’s memory can be tied to the horrible event by a simple object, or light, or sound. For Nellie, it was the moon. She’s never seen the sky so dark. Even the stars were gone, hidden behind clouds, as if they didn’t want to help her. Her throat was sore from screaming. She kept her eyes on the dark moon has her body was forced farther into the dirt. The pain between her legs turned from unbearable to numbing. She put up a good fight… but it wasn’t enough. She felt so tired, barely running on enough energy before… this… happened. She felt a sharp pain in her arm, feeling something wet and sticky run down to her finger tips. Then there was a pain to her side that made more tears fall from her eyes, running down to her neck.   
She stared at the moon. Her eyes turned wide as the moon turned red. The color red was swirling around on the black circle. The moon was bleeding.   
She watched it, being pushed into the ground. And rough hands pressing, squeezing on both her wrists, dirt wedging its way between her fingers. The grass was itchy on the back of her legs.   
She wanted to die.   
For a moment she thought she was going to. But she didn’t see no rays of light, only a bleeding moon. Is this the gates of hell?   
The moon exploded in blood. No! Wait. Not the moon, the man.   
The moon stopped bleeding. Everything was pitch black for a moment then the wind blew the clouds away and stars returned. Black, mixed with a bit of white…   
Safe.   
***  
The train was back in working order. He had to hurry. He took a hold of her already ripped and ruined dress and tore a chunk of fabric out of it. He wrapped it around her left arm. The bleeding had stopped there, but her side… had to hurry! He would’ve had to undress her to examine the wound properly. But there was no time. The train would be pulling off at any second, or worse, more men with weapons would appear. Wondering where the constable and bounty hunter wandered off to. Sweeney pulled out one of his shirts and began tying it around her waist, on her ribs. It would have to do for now. Once they get out of this bloody forest, he’d treat her wounds properly.   
She was still unconscious. Not that she’d have the strength to walk anyway. He secured the bag across her shoulder and hoisted her onto his back. He stopped as the silver dagger caught his eye. He contemplated bringing it along but decided not to and left it laying beside the man who wielded it. Maybe the investigators will rule his death a suicide.   
The train’s whistle blew.   
Sweeney halted his pace. They’re were guards, mechanics, and other men outside the train. They all had guns and batons, blocking their path.   
A fire awoken in him.   
Just like killing the dreaded bounty hunter. And the constable, Sweeney’s hands were tingling, remembering how the man’s neck snapped like a twig.   
He approached the small group of men; they’re were ten of them of all different shapes and sizes. His hands held tight to the bottom of Nellie’s legs, keeping her from falling. Her head was slouched over his right shoulder, her fiery dark curls spilling over his arm. The left side of him was covered in blood. Nellie’s blood was still seeping from her side onto his side and down his arm. His front, neck, and face were speckled with the bounty hunter’s blood.   
The group of men, froze noticing their visitor. Their conversations forgotten. A few shouted for Sweeney to stop. Some raised their guns but didn’t shoot. Others knit their brows together in confusion of what looked like an almost dead woman hanging off of him.   
As the visitor approached closer. All ten expressions turned to fear. Guns and batons became difficult to hold with sweaty palms. Some continued screaming for the man to stop and not approach any further. Some of them backed away. Breathing heavily. They could’ve sworn the man’s eyes were glowing red like the Devil’s. With nervous gulps and shaking hands, the ten men prepared their fight with Lucifer.   
Sweeney walked up the train car. It was set on a lower platform unlike all the others.   
“I told you to stop!”   
It was as if he didn’t hear the men shouting, as if they weren’t even there. He sunk to his knees, easing Nellie onto the ground.   
“I said stop!” the annoying loud noise continued.   
Sweeney placed the bag on the train car, bent down and scooped Nellie into his arms, laying her gently on her back with the bag. A bullet soar past above Nellie’s chest and right next to his ear. It didn’t matter that the bullet was the closest to him. It could’ve hit her.   
Eyes wide, he turned around to look at the group of men. Nostrils flaring, eyes full of hatred. The man who fired the gun was the same one doing most of the shouting and ordering.   
“Step away from the train.” He said with a shaky breath. His hands were trembling but he kept the gun pointed at Sweeney. The razor was unsheathed and no guns dared fire again.   
Sweeney blacked out. So consumed by a rage and fire. He was tired of being on the run, tired of the men and society around him. He thought leaving London would offer escape, but now it felt clear, the evil of man doesn’t stop when one leaves London. The evil is everywhere, they could not escape it. Nellie’s words from earlier this night forced their way into his brain. “What’s the point?” He was in rage. Hearing Nellie being raped, just as Lucy was, it was unfair, despicable, miserable, fucked up, horrid, demented, evil, damned, the cruelty of man! He was screaming and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The Judge… he took everything from him. And yet… it wasn’t the judge’s fault, not entirely. It was the greed of man. Those who are more successful, more powerful taking and getting what they want. They stole his family from him, his freedom, his happiness, his love. And now they’re trying to take from him again. He. Will. Not. Let. Them. Not this time. Nellie’s words from earlier flashed into his mind, something different than before, he could almost hear them, clear from her voice to his ear. He pictured her face saying them, eyes wet and puffy in the dark, empty train car. “There is no point in me living without you.”   
Drip, drip, drip. Echoed blood from Sweeney’s chin into the dirt.   
He was on his knees, sweat mixed with blood pouring down his face. His lungs greedily taking in as much oxygen as they could, his heart beat rapid.   
A minute of silenced passed. All ten men laid slain around him. The pool of their blood expanded. Sweeney Todd stared at something small and broken in the red dirt at his knees. It was his razor, his friend, the one that ended the judge, the one that ended Toby, James the damn bounty hunter, a train conductor, a marine, a marine’s friend, these ten men and countless others, laid fallen, broken in half at his knees. Bits of silver chipped off. He stared at it for longer than he needed to. It was just a razor, he has others. “Rest now my friend,” he sang under his breath, “Now and forever.”   
He grabbed the handle with no blade attached, stuffing it into his pocket. His fingers touched a napkin. The napkin Mrs. Lovett scribbled the map of England onto.   
The wheels of the train were moving.  
Mrs. Lovett! He spun around, hopping onto the car next to where she lay. She was still asleep, he looked concerned, he couldn’t tell if she was breathing. He grabbed her wrist and sighed in relief as he felt a small pulse. The train was picking up speed. Whistles blowing and more shouting could be heard. They’re were more men, guards running after the train, pointing guns. Sweeney growled in annoyance. Would this night never end? Mrs. Lovett and him were out in the open, easy targets for aiming. Frantically, Sweeney peered over the side, wind whipping his hair around wildly. There was a compartment next to them with a door they could get into. But how?   
He looked at Nellie’s sleeping form, bracing himself. Taking a deep sigh, he leaned over here, trying to shake her awake.   
“Mrs. Lovett… Mrs. Lovett!” he accidently grabbed her injured shoulder and she groaned loudly, shifting a little but not fully attentive. He kept calling her name, tapping her cheek. She just groaned not opening her eyes. He sighed in annoyance. Annoyed of this situation not of her. The men were falling behind but still on their trail, a few of them on horseback. He had his plan but he needed her to move.   
He looked around the car for something, anything that could be useful. A rope. He grabbed it. He sat Nellie into a sitting position, her face scrunched up in pain. She was very weak, there was no possible way she’d be able to climb to the next car. She couldn’t even stand or let alone sit up. He’d have to carry her. He placed the strap of their bag across her chest. And once again lifted her onto his back.   
“Mr. Todd?” she mumbled barely audible into his left ear.   
“Listen to me pet, I need you to hold onto me as tight as you can.” He clutched her hands onto his vest to show what she needed to do. The whistles and shouts and gallops of the men still in the distance. Trying to signal the train to stop. Sweeney positioned the rope around the bag and around Nellie’s waist tying her to him, careful to avoid her injured side. As he pulled making it tight as he could, she still winced. “Sorry,” he muttered. He hooked her feet behind his knees. “Keep them there. And hold on.” She nodded, her eyelids opening and closing, she still looked dazed.   
Blowing wind matching the blowing whistles and shouts. He took a deep breath, praying for safety and walked towards the end edge of the car. There was a thin ledge for his toes to touch, a thin ledge above him for his fingers to grab a hold of. The rush of wind and speed of the train made his eyes water. Slowly, gritting his teeth, he shuffled along the side of the train.   
The first seconds in, everything was going great. He kept an easy, careful pace. Watching his hands, daring them not to become sweaty. Mrs. Lovett’s breathing was jagged in his ear, her breath hot on his face, he could feel her shivering from the cold. It assured him that she was still awake. She followed her orders and kept her feet latched to his legs; her fingers clutched to his shirt. A gust of wind harder than the others hit them. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep moving. He heard her whimper. “Almost there, pet.” He heard a gun shot behind him. Like he didn’t any other distractions at the moment. He managed to get his eyes open and they widened in horror of the approaching tunnel. Her breath calmed down and he stopped for a second. “Sweeney” she whispered. Her frame against his went still. Her legs fell limp underneath her.   
“Nellie!” he shouted. “No, pet, hold onto me”. The tunnel was gaining. He quickened his pace. The door on the side of the train almost in reach. Her fingers relaxed from her grip; he could feel her starting to slip. His hand reached the door handle. He paused steadying her weight onto his back. He inched closer to the door and let out a scream, channeling his strength and finally managed to force it open. The men on horseback feet away, bullets ricocheting off stone, and the same stone of the tunnel a mere inch away, without thinking, Sweeney flung himself into the car. Him and Nellie and their belongings landing with a sickening thud.   
***  
Safe.   
The word echoed through her head.   
The pain, the dirt, the blood, bleeding red moon, the man, his gray eyes full of lust, disgusting vulture that he was. Pain, hot, searing, oozing. It never ended. She looked into the gray eyes in horror as the man growled in lust, baring rows of sharp teeth. She opened her mouth to scream but only she could hear. Something stung and stabbed at her left arm and she screamed more. The man just laughed. He bared claws that dug into her left side, she wailed in agony. Where was her savior? If she even had one? Was she worth saving?   
Her eyes flew open. Her head spun, the thoughts of her nightmare making her nauseous. She watched in growing horror as the room that was spinning was one, she didn’t recognize. She swallowed and her heart sank into her stomach when she touched the covers of a bed that was not hers. She panicked and shot up into a sitting positon. The action caused a terrible pain to shoot through her side. She yelped loudly. The screech of chair legs on wood and the sound of something or someone hitting the floor followed. She scanned the room to see who this man was, looking around for a weapon and a quick exist. Dark waves with a white streak appeared over a table. He groaned in pain and picked himself and the chair he fell back in off the floor. When he saw that she was awake at last, his eyes lit up. “Mrs. Lovett.” The corners of his mouth twitched upward into a small, gentle smile.   
She sighed, leaning back on the bed, immediately at ease. He looked like he wanted to talk with her desperately. He walked over to a stove in the corner of the room pouring a cup of tea. “How are you feeling?” he asked handing the tea to her.   
Her response was gripping the tea cup with haste, sipping gratefully, a small smile forming on her lips. She scanned the room again. It was a one room, small, wooden cottage.” She winced at the pain in her arm and side. Out of curiosity she looked under the sheets and noticed that her dress was gone, replaced by nothing but a nightgown and the bandage around her ribs and around her arm. She looked at Sweeney quizzically.   
“Sorry, I had to…” was he blushing? “I cut… your corset and…. to get to the wound….” She raised her eyebrows in slight amusement. “I found the nightgown in the bag.” he looked away like he was embarrassed. She sipped her tea, eyes never leaving him. She became aware of the something brushing against her back and touching her elbows. Her eyes widen as she touched her hair. He looked back at her alarmed by her panicked look.   
“My pins are gone.” She exaggerated.   
He let out a humorless, disbelief laugh. “You’ve just been raped and almost killed and you’re worrying about your hair?” Her expression turned solemn. Raped. She clutched the sheets, gritting her teeth. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to…”   
“Where is he?” their eyes locked. “Did you kill him?”   
He nodded, standing up he grabbed a plate, placing a baked potato on it for her to eat. “I’m sorry, his death was too quick.” He set the potato on the bedside next to her. She didn’t feel like eating. “He deserved a slow death, agonizing, for what he did.”   
“I wish he was alive.” She said and he spun around to face her. “So I could kill him myself.”   
They looked at each other. A new bond felt formed between them.   
“Well… I’ll let you rest.”   
“First explain to me where we are.” She said, grabbing the potato, digging in. He told her aobut the fiasco on the train and how it stopped moving somewhere in Leicester. How they walked for a bit until he found this cottage that appeared to be abandoned. He spared the details of treating her wounds, that adorable blush returning to his face. It was late in the evening. She felt exhausted even though she’s been asleep for so long already. She settled into the bed. It was a single so Sweeney placed himself in the chair at the table. They watched each other in silence for a while until Nellie lifted the side of the covers and patted the bed for him to join her. He shook his head refusing. “Please don’t sleep in a chair.” She said. He hesitated before making his way over to her. He sighed, removing his shoes. Its not like they haven’t snuggled before. He laid next to her. The bed so small, they’re chests were touching and arms wrapped around each other.   
“Are you sure you don’t mind a man’s touch.” He asked her.   
“A man’s yes. Yours? … no.” She closed her eyes and he smiled warmly.


	8. Heart To Heart

Sweeney awoke to the light of a rising sun seeping in through the cracks of the tiny one roomed wooden cabin. His eyes opened first, he sighed, inhaling Mrs. Lovett’s sent. He couldn’t escape from it, her sent, her appearance, her. Even in sleep, Mrs. Lovett was there in his dreams. Not Lucy, never Lucy anymore, he has not dreamed of her in a long time. Maybe she’s moved on, refuses to haunt him. He sighed again as the headaches returned, just like they usually did every time he thought about Lucy. He’s come to decide its best to push such thoughts out of his head. For now, at least. Maybe when they find someplace safe where they can stay awhile…. Where they can live… together…. Mrs. Lovett and him…? the headaches returned.  
He shifted his position on the bed, stretching his shoulder blades. His back ached a small bit and he needed to move around but didn’t have the heart to leave her side. She hasn’t looked this peaceful since the first time they escaped London.  
They would need to move on eventually. As cozy as the small cottage is, Sweeney had a sinking feeling it wasn’t abandoned. There was still a hefty amount of food, and a lack of dust on the surfaces. The more he thought about it, the more worried he started feeling.  
“Mrs. Lovett?” he gently shook her awake, being mindful of her injured shoulder. She moaned a small bit and opened her eyes. “We need to keep moving.” She nodded in understanding. They detangled themselves, took a few rations of produce from the kitchen, filled their canaster up with water. Sweeney checked the small bathroom and smiled to himself when he found some bandages and pain killer medicine, Nellie would need it.  
She was trifling through their bag, for a dress to change into. She smiled at him quizzingly, and he nodded, facing away from her as she stripped off the nightgown. Not that he hasn’t seen her body before. The memory of him having accidentally glanced at her exposed chest, as he rotated her onto her back, to bandage her wound, crept into his mind. He could’ve sworn he was blushing but wouldn’t dare admit it.  
She cleared her throat signaling that she was ready to go. He had to admit, her dress looked nice. It was a green with white stripes. She had her corset in her hands, “Could you help me…?” She paused at the grim looked he gave her. He walked over to her, and grabbed the corset. He fidgeted with the laces and started tying, about half way through, she asked if he could tighten it more.  
“No,” he said shaking his head. “It’ll cause a terrible pain to your side.”  
“I already have a terrible pain in my side.” she said.  
He finished lacing them, not to her liking, and they prepared for their journey. They’re footsteps froze in place when they heard voices and other footsteps approaching from outside.  
His first instinct was to hide and attack from the shadows. He rushed himself next to the door, a razor at the ready. Nellie next to him. The door opened, a gentle looking man about in his sixties walked in. Before the man had any idea of the visitors in his home, Sweeney had his hand over his mouth and his razor to his throat. The man’s eyes darted from Sweeney to Nellie who stepped away from the door. Sweeney removed his hand from the man’s mouth. “Ppplease, take whatever you want.” He stuttered in fear.  
Sweeney sneered at him and pressed the razor in deeper, almost tearing flesh. “Wait, love!” Nellie said.  
Sweeney looked to her confused, then….  
“Papa?” a small girl stood in the doorway. Once she saw her papa with a blade to his throat she screamed.  
“Please, I don’t know what you want. But please, please don’t hurt my girl.” The man begged.  
Sweeney’s world had crashed down. He looked to the begging man, to the little girl, to Nellie’s wide eyes. She shook her head, silently begging him to leave the man alone and come on. He planned on killing the man until he saw that he had a daughter, now… he couldn’t. He moved the razor away from his neck but kept a tight grip on his wrists. He would let him live, but he couldn’t trust what the man would do or say. He could alert someone. Maybe he knows who they are.  
“I won’t kill you.” Sweeney muttered to him.  
“You are travelers?” the man asked. “Take some food, anything. Just leave us alone.”  
“We already have,” Nellie spoke up. “We thought your home was abandoned. Our apologies, we’re leaving.”  
Sweeney remained still, he moved away from the man, but kept his razor pointed at him. The man continued to shake in fear, the little girl sobbing next to the threshold. He couldn’t just leave, there was no telling what this man would do.  
“Husband.” Nellie’s voice was stern, “Please.”  
Husband? He knit his brows in confusion. That fire had returned to her eyes. She meant business. He’s seen that look in her many a time, secretly, he loved it.  
“Coming my dear.” He said calmly as he stabbed the man in the front of his thigh. He screamed blue murder and so did the daughter as she rushed to her father. Sweeney grabbed a shocked Nellie and they ran from the cottage.  
“What in bleedin’ hell was that?” Nellie screamed once the cottage was a few paces away. “Why did you do that?” she demanded, “He was a kind man!”  
“You don’t know that.” Sweeney grumbled.  
“And you do?”  
“I didn’t kill him.”  
“No, but you might as well have. He wasn’t going to do anything to us. He was scared, he was letting us leave, offered us food. His little girl…”  
“Eh, they’ll both be dead by winter, it doesn’t matter.” He grumbled again keeping his steady pace away from the cottage.  
Nellie stopped, and exhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring. “You are the biggest shit, in all of England!” she hollered.  
He spun around, advancing on her. “There’s much worse men than me, Mrs. Lovett. You should know that better than anyone after what happened the other night—”  
She slapped him across the face.  
She was wise and took a few steps back, but he flashed her a look of warning, roughly yanking her left arm. She howled in pain and fell to her knees. His grip immediately turned gentle and his gaze soft. “I…” she glared at him and he helped her back onto her feet. His eyes shown apologetic and she calmed down a bit.  
“I didn’t want you to kill them.” Nellie said, after they started walking again. “We’re leaving a body trail.”  
He grunted in response, she was right of course, but he wouldn’t admit to that out loud.  
“While we’re arguing,” she began. He audibly sighed. “Don’t expect me to kill for you anymore.” He looked at her confused. “Just something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  
“When did I ever….?” He paused to think. “Alright the three brothers, but that was your choice.”  
“To save your hide yes.” He didn’t take fancy to that comment but kept his mouth shut. “What about Toby? Hm?”  
He turned to look at her again, a venomous “What?” escaping his lips. “So, you don’t want to kill anyone?” he said, completely ignoring the mention of Toby. “Are you referring to protecting yourself? Or….” he looked at her seething in rage next to him. “I can’t save your arse all the time, pet. You’re lucky I’ve saved it so often as it is.”  
She balled her hands into fists.  
“Why did you make me kill Toby?” she brought it up again. Her tone demanding this time.  
“I swear.” He muttered under his breath. He headed in a direction, not caring whether she would follow him or not. Even though he knew she would be. This was his life now.  
“Mr. Todd?” he kept walking. “Mr. Todd!” He closed his eyes, she’s not there if I don’t want her to be. “Answer me!” His jaw clenched.  
He stopped abruptly, looking at her. “I already told you why. Now silence.”  
“When?”  
“On Fleet Street. What do you mean “when?”?” he mimicked her. She was seething as was he. She opened her mouth to speak further. He scrambled for words to prevent her from speaking any longer. “I told you, I wanted you to feel the same pain that I did.” They were walking again, they’re footsteps soft sounding on the morning grass.  
“That’s not fair.” She said.  
“Yeah, it’s not fair. Life isn’t fair. We live in a shitty hell hole.” After a few footsteps in silence he said, “You’ll get over it.”  
Rage filled her up in a way it never has before. “I can’t get over it!” she shoved him from behind.  
He stumbled a bit, then stopped. She immediately regretted doing that.  
She whimpered as he faced her again. His hand grabbed her right shoulder, the other hand latched onto her throat. She almost muttered a small “sorry” but thought against it. She is tired of being afraid of him.  
“You dare?” he asked.  
She nodded, “Mhm.”  
He jerked her once. Her eyes squeezed shut. “We are in the middle of a bloody field. And I will not listen to your incessant, annoying, cockney, shrill cheek. Do you understand me?” he shook her again. “Could you please, for fuck’s sake. Shut up! I’d like to reach a town or a port, something that will get us away from this field. You can go live with the old man and his daughter if you’d like.” he snarled his speech in her face, letting her go, and continued walking through the forest. She stood there for a bit, before begrudgingly catching up to him.  
“Bastard.”  
He glared at her over his shoulder, pretending not to hear that.  
“One more thing.” She said after a pause. He slapped his hands to his face. “If I’m so annoying, why am I alive?”  
“You’re about to not be.”  
“Then kill me.” She said, “Bloody blazes, do it. I have nothing to live for anymore.” Her words came out shrill and they stung him a bit. Her expression saddened a bit, “My only reason for surviving finds me repulsive so what’s the point?”  
He let out of soft sigh, “Let’s just keep moving.”  
They continued on in silence. He didn’t want to admit it, not out loud and not to himself. Her words stung him. While on their stroll of silence, he finally let his thoughts run free. As much as he didn’t want to, it needed to be done. He was a confusing man to himself just as much as to her. There was one thing he was certain of; he was beginning to care for his former landlady. They were escaping together, laying next to each other, or entangled together at night, protecting and killing for one another. He hasn’t fallen for her. He wasn’t ready for that; he may never be. But he didn’t want to let her go. As the days went on, it became harder for him to picture Lucy’s face. Asides from the yellow hair, what else did she have? Were her eyes blue? Or chocolate brown like Mrs. Lovett’s? Her skin was pale, like Mrs. Lovett’s. Her voice was angelic. Or was it shrill and loud, but pleasant and charming in its own kind of way, like Mrs. Lovett’s.  
He squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. Why did his thoughts have to include the baker? It was such a simple time when he only had to worry about his revenge.  
“Mr. Todd, could we take a short break?” he looked at her for the first time in hours. His gaze full of caution when he looked at her. She was wincing in pain with every breath. She slowly sank to her knees, weak and light headed. Her hand clutched at her side and her eyes shown big with worry when she removed her hand and saw blood.  
Mr. Todd sat next to her and pulled the bandages out from the bag. “Could you….?” He looked at her dress. He averted his eyes politely as she untied the corset and removed her dress, laying onto the chest. He removed the dirty bandage and replaced it with a new one.  
“Is it okay?” Nellie looked at him questionably, he was staring at her wound in horror. “It hurts like hell.” She commented.  
“It’s not a pretty site.” He said. He poured a bit of water onto a cloth and gently dabbed at the wound. There was a bit of puss which concerned him. Nothing else seemed to be wrong. He taped the new bandage over the wound and looked away to place the leftovers back into their bag as she redressed herself.  
“We’ll stop for today.” Sweeney said. “You’ll need time to heal. There should be enough distance between us and the law.”  
They sat next to each other under a tree, munching on bread, cheese, nuts, and a carrot. They looked at the map that Nellie scribbled down. They were in Leicester and they’re should be a few towns nearby. They decided that’d be their next move. To find a town and stock up on supplies, maybe stay at an inn for awhile. They were nowhere near a port. Neither of them fancied going to backwards to Ipswich. Their best bet was to keep moving North, farther and farther away from London.  
“Who knows, maybe we could end up in Scotland.” Nellie was saying. “I have some family in Scotland. Just a few cousins and some of my ancestors of course.”  
Sweeney fished out the gin in their bag, taking a swig of it. He had the sudden feeling that he’d need it. “We never got to finish our conversation on the train.” He said.  
“What conversation was that?”  
“The one where you were telling me about how you killed Albert.”  
She shifted uncomfortably next to him. “Both our pasts are something neither of us want to talk about.” “Remember when we vowed to be honest with one another if we were going to keep traveling together?” She nodded, god, that conversation in London felt ages ago. Surely its only been at least a week.  
“If you want to hear about my family, I’d be happy to tell you.”  
“I want to know everything about you. No more secrets. There’s clearly a lot I don’t know about you.” He commented.  
“I’m not keeping anything from you, love.” She said chuckling a bit.  
“Being a talented baker, knowing archery, poisoning your husband?” she shifted again. “Nothing else I need to know?” she grabbed the gin taking a huge gulp.  
“I’ll share everything. But,” she pointed a finger at him, “You have to share with me when I’m done.”  
He nodded. She let loose a deep sigh and began.  
The sun was no longer in the sky, and she still wasn’t finished. She started with her childhood.  
She had a stronger relationship with her father rather than her mother. Around when she was eleven, her father left for the war and never returned. “When we got the letter that he died in service, my heart shattered. It was the first time I felt actual pain.” She didn’t speak of her father much after that. And continued on.  
“I grew up on a small farm. I was the only girl out of four children. I begged my older brother, George to let me go hunting with him. He always said no, till the day he wanted me to shut up about it and let me come. That’s how I learned archery. He tried to scare me the whole time talking about having to kill and skin the animals. But it didn’t bother me. Not one bit. He was so surprised.” She laughed recalling her brother’s expression when she didn’t shy away from all the blood. “I never wanted to be like normal girls, who sat inside and sewed and knit all the time. I like the outdoors, playing in the mud, running through the fields. Once George taught me some archery, I’d take his bow and arrows and practice taking shots at some of the trees. I did accidentally hit a bird once.”  
“My mother hated this of course, and tried everything to make me more lady like. When I turned fifteen and Albert and I started our courtship, I had to learn how to be a proper lady. So she took me under her wing and taught me everything she could. And the only thing I really took a liking too was cooking. It was my aunt Nettie who taught me most of the pie recipes that I know today. I adore my aunt Nettie.” Nellie said, she moved her position to leaning against the bag, hands resting on stomach, and she looked up at the sky. “I liked Nettie better than my own mother to tell you the truth.”  
“Nettie has a son named Daniel, my cousin. He was my best friend growing up. Nettie was fairly wealthy and she had a large house by the sea that we would go to on Holiday. She apparently also has a lake house in Scotland that she swears I’ve been to but I can’t recall one bit. Anyway, my other two siblings were Robby and Tom, I despised them.” she started laughing. “They were horrid. One time they locked me out of the house during a storm. Tom almost ran over me with our horse. One time they shaved the cat and blamed it on me. And my mother believed them!” She snarked, “She always preferred them over me. But I didn’t mind, I had dad and George to help me get by.”  
Her expression turned glum for a bit. “After father died, George was drafted for the war as well. He came home after a few years. He met a girl in town and they got married. They have a son now. I’ve seen him once or twice on occasion, charming lad. Robby and Tom got married shortly after I did. We hardly ever wrote to each other and I’m not sure on how they’ve been. My grandfather owned a pie shop in the small town nearby. I loved to help him out in the shop. Albert was employed there which is how we met.”  
She paused, looking over at him, surprised that he wasn’t only listening, but looked intrigued, as if he was enjoying himself. She smiled. “Guess that’s all for the happy side of my tale.” She grabbed the bottle of gin and took a drink. “Now. Albert was charming in the beginning. I didn’t know what love was at the time. My father and brother were both gone and the house felt very depressing to be in, so when Albert proposed I said yes, even though I didn’t want to marry him. I just wanted to be away from home. He was kind to me. Loved me more than I loved him. I was seventeen, I didn’t know a thing about being a wife. I’m thankful for what my mother taught me, not that it made the job any easier.”  
She looked up at him. “That’s the end of it. Your turn?”  
“Why did you kill Albert?” Sweeney asked.  
Nellie started playing with blades of grass. “Actually… the poison didn’t kill him.”  
His eyebrows raised and she could’ve sworn he inched forward.  
“Well it just made him even more sick. And mad, raging mad.” She looked up at him. “I know you’re not going to want to hear it, but you did tell me to be honest. I might as well fill in every hole.”  
He nodded and she continued.  
“The day Johanna was taken. Just like with Lucy, Albert got mad and sick. Lucy was upstairs in bed and Johanna was asleep. To be frank, I was the only one looking after the little babe. I didn’t mind, in fact, I wanted to. Albert and I could never conceive, after two miscarriages, we gave up. I always wanted a child of my own. I was happy to watch after little Johanna.”  
Nellie took another swig of the gin and continued. “I went out for a walk. I needed to get out of that house. To clear my head. I was only gone about twenty minutes. Johanna just got put down for a nap, I figured everything would be alright. When I returned, they were nowhere in sight and Albert sat at the table, drinking and sneering. He said the Beadle came for them. I rushed to the judge’s home, knowing he must have had something to do with this.” She swallowed, staring at the blades of grass. She didn’t dare look at Sweeney as she told the story. He’s expression would break her heart. “Outside, the carriage was there and I could hear Johanna squalling inside. Lucy was nowhere to be seen and the Beadle had a bleeding ear, there was a small chunk missing. Said Lucy went barking mad and bit a chunk out of his ear and ran off. He said, he planned to tell the judge that she died and he only brought Johanna.”  
Another deep, shaky breath, still not daring to look at him. “Then the judge and a few coppers came outside. I panicked and tried to get to the carriage to take Johanna away. They grabbed me, tossing me inside the house. The Beadle declared that I was the one who attacked him and the judge threatened to arrest me. To be honest, I wanted him to arrest me. I’d be free from Albert and London.” Nellie swallowed again, fingers twisting the blade of grass in her hands. “Somehow, the judge knew this. He said he wouldn’t arrest me, that the greatest punishment he could give me, would be to stay right where I was. But, to pay for my arrogance, he pushed me onto the table, ripped the back of my dress, and lashed me two times with his belt. The jeering of the other men and the embarrassment of it all was far more horrid than the pain.”  
From the corner of her eye she saw Sweeney’s fist clenched. “When I returned home, defeated, depressed, humiliated, infuriated, and Albert just sat there drinking at the table like nothing happened.” Nellie clenched her fists as well, still feeling angry as she did that day. “I snapped. He was laughing and jeering at me, saying he wanted them gone. I grabbed my rolling pin, and beat him over the head till he died.” Nellie finally looked up at Sweeney. His expression was…. Difficult to read. He looked angry, sad, and impressed all at once.  
“Thank you.” He said after a pause. Nellie smiled sadly. “You tried to help them. I know that now. Why didn’t you tell me all this when I came back? If I knew Lucy was alive—”  
“You would’ve gone to her.” Nellie said sadly.  
“She was my wife, Eleanor.” Nellie looked down at the grass again. “You never loved your husband and I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry you never got to experience loving someone—”  
“I loved you.” She interrupted. “I wanted you the minute I saw you.” She looked down again. “I’m selfish. I didn’t force Lucy to poison herself, but I wasn’t upset about it either. I just… I’m a monster. And if I didn’t leave Johanna in the first place. Maybe she wouldn’t of been….”  
“Did you think that I’d come home, and marry you because you raised my child for me?”  
“I’m a fool.” Nellie said and she hung her head, taking a deep breath.  
They were silent for a moment. Sweeney was taking everything in. It pained him, in ways he couldn’t explain. He felt hurt, angry, angry towards the judge. He also felt angry towards Lucy, she gave up. Stopped caring about him, stopping caring for Johanna. Nellie was right in saying that she was selfish and a fool, but he couldn’t help but feel rather impressed that she fought to get his daughter back for him. She was afflicted and humiliated by the judge as well and she never gave up. He earned a new respect for her this night. As painful as hearing the truth was, he was thankful. He knew she wasn’t lying this time either. What point would she have in lying now? He saw a lashing scar on her back when he treated her wounded side. There was the proof.  
She still kept her gaze down to the grass, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
“I didn’t grow up on a farm or by the sea.” he started saying. Nellie’s head shot up. “Unlike you I was an only child. What?” he grew curious at her intense gaze she was giving him.  
She wanted to cry she was so amazed. “Nothing, sorry continue.” She wiped her eyes.  
He continued his story, he kept it much shorter and simple than she had. She honestly felt glad that his past wasn’t has charming as hers was. His father was an abusive alcoholic, his mother smothered him with adoration, she was very overprotective and hardly let him out of the house. He started barbering as an apprentice just to earn some extra cash but ended up greatly enjoying it. He met Lucy when he was twenty and she was eighteen. They eloped a year later. Her family situation wasn’t pleasant either and they both wanted to escape. And the rest is history. He didn’t go into much detail about Lucy or actually anything. But Nellie didn’t mind. It was a pleasure to hear just the slightest touch of his story.  
They ended up talking themselves into exhaustion.  
“Thirty-two? Really?”  
“How old did you think I was?” Nellie laughed.  
“At least… forty something.”  
She almost chokes on the gin.  
“You’re younger me.” He continued.  
“By how many?”  
“Three years.” He took the gin bottle from her hands, taking a swig himself.  
They chatted themselves into sleep, resting next to each other. Nellie drifted off before Sweeney did. It gave him plenty of more time to think. He stared at the stars with a light smile on his face. He felt at peace and that the air between them felt much clearer than it had before. He frowned remembering how she called him “husband” before. That would be a good alias for them to go by once they make it to a town. Why stop there, if they’ll be living together anyway…  
Before his eyes closed, her words from what felt like years ago echoed in his mind. “We could get by.”


	9. Just Let Me Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: chapter involves pain and suffering. And if you can’t tell from the morbid title, a slight suicidal thought.  
>  From someone who has had suicidal thoughts before, I want to take the second to address whoever may be suffering and needing to hear: You matter, you’re valuable, you are loved by many, please stay strong. You are not alone.

Both the demon barber and baker woke up with a new take on reality. After their night of sharing and drinking, they felt more content, at peace with one another. Having shared their tales brought out a newfound confidence.  
They smiled warmly at each other as they munch on fruit for their breakfast. Nellie spread out the map she had scribbled. They peered their heads over it. Their current location was heading towards Derby, that meant they’ve been heading North. They felt pleased by this, they’ve made a great long distance from London. The new plan was to take a right and end up in Cheshire and keeping going west till they hit the sea.  
***  
Traveling became highly difficult for Nellie, her side kept hurting more and more as the days passed. The wound on her arm felt fine, it was only sore when she was careless and rolled over onto her left side when sleeping. But the wound in her side ached painfully off and on constantly. Sometimes it would feel as if it was burning. She would try hard to keep her discomfort to herself, she hated feeling like a burden. They’ve made it too far to stop now just because of her.  
During a hot and sunny, July afternoon, Nellie became incessantly ill. She stopped walking through the field they were in to vomit behind a tree. She wiped her mouth looking at Mr. Todd’s worried glance.  
“I’m alright, love, no need to fret.” She waved him off. “Perhaps it’s the heat?”  
“Perhaps.” He grumbled.  
Her side continued to throb, and a shooting cold pain seemed to surge up and down her torso. All of a sudden, breathing became a difficult and painful task for her. To a point where she decided to stop and take her corset off. While doing so she noticed the blood stain on the cloth. She sighed loudly feeling dizzy. She thought of telling Mr. Todd about her bleeding wound but decided it best not to bother him about it. She already felt guilty enough for slowing down their progress. They would’ve been in a town by now if not for her aliment and affliction.  
She barely slept all night due to the pain. Mr. Todd knew something was wrong, every time he’d offer help, she would shoo him off, telling him that everything was fine. He tried not to worry too much, she had a nasty wound and trauma on top of that. She would need time to heal, it had only been four days since the horrors she fell under.  
“I need to check your wound in the morning.” The sound of his voice made her jump. They were cuddled close under the blanket on top of the grass, crickets chirping noiselessly around them.  
“Its alright love, really. I’ll be fine.”  
“I’m checking on it tomorrow” his voice was warning. “I’d do it now but I don’t have the light.” She was lying on her right side. Not being able to put pressure on her left yet. His arm was carefully wrapped around her. He fell asleep easily, inhaling the scent of her hair. She couldn’t imagine it smelled anywhere near as pleasant as he let on. Still, her heart beat like a hammer, matching the rhythm of her throbbing side. She winced. A cool night breeze brushed over them. She could feel Sweeney shivering. Wishing she could switch places with him since she felt as if they were sleeping inside a volcano, she was almost sweating.  
When morning came, Mr. Todd changed the dressing on her side, he commented that it looked about the same as it did before. Hopefully that was a good sign and the devil thing would start healing. The scar would be on her body forever as well as the stab on her shoulder. They were reminders of what happened to her.  
***  
Hope was looking nonexistent as the day went on. Her appetite was gone, she kept stopping on their journey to heave and gag, nothing left in her stomach to come up. On top of the nausea, she stopped to rest almost every thirty minutes. No doubt upsetting Mr. Todd even further.  
His concern towards her only increased with every step she took. He was good at hiding his emotions, always has been. To Nellie, it was like he didn’t even notice her pain, or that he cared. The truth of it all, he was sick with worry for her. He recognized these symptoms before. Men in the prison would come down with these from fights or lashings.  
By nightfall his fears turned out to be true. He knew they should have stopped and rest for the night, Mrs. Lovett was being pushed far too much, but there was a town on the horizon, they could see the lights of lanterns shining in the dark with the moonlight. His attention to the lanterns and excitement over finally finding a town was cut short by Mrs. Lovett collapsing behind him.  
He did feel a split annoyance but squashed it down remembering how her injury was just as much his fault than it was hers. He knelt next her, rolling her onto her back. “Mrs. Lovett?” she was unresponsive but alive. She was in a daze, her glance staring at the moon and stars above instead of at his face. He felt her forehead, withdrawing his hand quickly as if he just touched hot iron. “Eleanor?” he shook her a bit, she let out a ragged breath as her reply and blinked slowly. “I need to see the wound.” He said as he lifted her dress up to her chest. He inspected the gash above her rib cage. It was hard to see in the dark, but the wound had pus, the coloring odd, red and swollen on the edges… it was infected.  
He looked up to the lanterns in the distance contemplating what to do. “Its infected,” he told her. He closed his eyes as if he was praying, begging some higher being other than himself for help.  
She kept blinking, feeling her vision fading. The pain she felt was strange, as if her side was melting, turning into liquid around her waist. The stars above her were dancing, waltzing with one another. The fever making everything look and sound far away.  
“Mrs. Lovett,” Mr. Todd was talking to her but she could barely make out a word he was saying. He dragged their bag towards him, digging through it for something. “I need more light… I’ll have to clean it…” was all she could make out from him. She felt like she was floating, no, sinking under water, wanting to reach the surface, but tired of fighting. Maybe it’d be best to just let go and sink to the bottom.  
“Mr. T,” she whispered, he didn’t hear her, he was too busy rummaging through their belongings for something.  
“Mr. T,” she tried again a bit louder. A light and heat appeared next to her, he had lit a fire.  
“Mr. T,” she kept trying to reach him. He was holding a cloth, pouring their supply of water onto it. “Maybe gin would be better,” he was saying. “No, that’d make things worse, I think…”  
“Nellie listen to me. I’m going to clean the infection.” his voice sounded so far away. “It’s the only thing I can think to do.”  
She mumbled his name again, “We’re not close enough to the town yet, I’ll do this, then carry you to a…”  
“Sweeney,” she almost screamed. He stopped and look at her.  
She turned her head, looking into his eyes, saying two words he never imagined would ever come out of her mouth. “Kill me.”  
He froze. Certain that he was hearing her wrong. It was just the fever talking. He went back to examining her wound.  
“Sweeney,” his eyes flashed to hers again, pleading with her. She started crying, “Please. Just let me die.”  
He shook his head, “No. I’m going to save you.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I can save you.” He continued to his task. Unsure of how and where to begin, if he should even be doing this.  
“I killed your Lucy,”  
He winced, “Nellie,”  
Tears poured from her cheeks, “It hurts so much. I don’t want to suffer anymore, please.” She cried until darkness incased her vision. She screamed in pain as her sobs jostled her ribs. Her throat closed up, she couldn’t utter any more sounds.  
His heart felt broken. He thought on her words.  
And held the razor to her throat.  
A tiny voice inside him, the demon inside him, was screaming at him to do it. She’s the reason your wife is dead. She’s a vile woman. A liar. End her, do it!  
His hand wouldn’t budge, tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he had no clue what was over taking him. He thought back to the night on the train, under the tree, the story she told him of her youth. She loves him. She’d confessed multiple times. Johanna’s words back on Fleet Street echoed in his mind. He knew… knew that he was not meant to do this. That her time was not now.  
He removed the razor from her throat.  
That demon spoke inside of him again; she would likely die of the infection anyway, why not make things clean and quick for her? It was what she wanted. What she pleaded. Maybe he was a monster for making her suffer longer. However, if there was the slightest chance that she could be saved…  
He made up his mind, “I’m sorry” he said to her. Her breathing was still ragged, her pulse beating strong. She lost the strength the open her eyes, but she was still with him. He leaned down, placing a light kiss to her lips, then dabbed her wound with a cloth covered in water. Her eyes flew open as she screamed in agony. The sound alerting villagers nearby.  
“Hello! Anyone there?” a man’s voice said from the distance followed by a gallop of horses shoes.  
“Here.” Sweeney hollers back. He didn’t trust a stranger to come near. Especially a man. But what choice did he have?  
A man in his twenties with brown wavy shoulder length hair and blue eyes trotted up to the pair on his black horse. “What’s the matter?” he asked looking at Nellie concerned. He looked and sounded like Anthony.  
“Please, sir.” Sweeney stammered. “My…” he thought of the first word that popped into his head, “fiancé is injured. She needs a doctor quickly.”  
“There’s a doctor up ahead.” The man said. He reached out his hand, “Give her here.” Sweeney hesitated. “It’ll be quicker than on foot.” The horse neighed looking down at them. What choice did he have? Sweeney lifted Nellie up. She didn’t even make a sound, she passed out. The man grabbed Nellie sitting her in front of him. Her hand was still in Sweeney’s grasp. “Its up ahead, you’ll see my horse out front.” He galloped off, Nellie’s hand sliding from Sweeney’s grasp. He watched them disappear into the darkness.  
***  
He took no time in catching up with them.  
He found and stormed into the doctor’s office. The Anthony looking fellow stood in the waiting room. Sweeney saw the doctor and nurses carrying Nellie into the back room. A nurse halted him from following them.  
“That’s the woman’s fiancé.” Anthony look-a-like said.  
The nurse nodded. “You’ll need to wait out here.” She ushered for Sweeney to sit down.  
“You don’t know what’s wrong with her.” He said.  
“She’s injured, we know.”  
“There’s an infected gash just above her left rib….” He was out of breath.  
“We’ll take care of it.” the nurse assured him. She closed the door in his face. Sweeney looked through the window in the door and could see them lying Nellie down onto a bed. The doctor and nurses crowding around her.  
Sweeney spent the next what felt like hours pacing in the waiting room.  
“You must really care for her. Such love warms my heart.” The man said.  
Sweeney looked at him shocked that he was even still here. Feeling as if he needed to say something, Sweeney held out his hand. “Thank you for your help…”  
“Charles.” He said shaking Sweeney’s hand.  
“Benjamin.” Sweeney said. Then cursing himself for not thinking of anything better. Nellie and him haven’t discussed aliases yet.  
“Pleasure meeting you, Benjamin, and happy to help.” Charles said smiling.  
The door opened and the doctor came out. “You may see her.” he said to Sweeney.  
He practically ran into the room. Nellie was still asleep, they had cut off her green striped dress and placed her in a loose fitted brown one, no corset, even her shoes, socks and bloomers were all removed. No doubt they had a fresh bandage on her side and arm.  
“Will she…?”  
The doctor looked grim and closed the door. Sweeney took a deep breath. We walked to the bed and held Nellie’s hand.  
“I cleaned the infection.” The doctor said. “Bacteria from the infection has infested her body. The sickness will remain for a couple days maybe weeks. Her body will have to take care of that on its own, there’s no cure.” Sweeney squeezed her hand which felt as if it was on fire. Her face was red with fever, but her breathing was peaceful. Sweeney sniffed. “I cleaned the wound out as best I could. I’m afraid all we can do now is wait.” Sweeney stroked her knuckles. “I shall warn you, most don’t survive an infection like this.”  
“She will.” Sweeney said. “She’s cheated death before.”


	10. Fever Dream

“There’s a lovely inn up ahead that you could stay at.” The doctor tells Sweeney. “It’ll be awhile before she’s recovered. She’s in no condition to travel right now.”  
Still stroking Nellie’s hand, Sweeney nods solemnly. Leaving her behind didn’t feel right, but it must be done. Poor thing needs rest, desperately. He stood up, with one last glance at his baker, and left the doctor’s.  
It was still dark out. Around midnight. A few people still lingered on the dirt streets. He saw his new friend, Charles up ahead by the stables. Sweeney thought about going to say hello. Perhaps he knows a good place to get food and supplies. Charles was looking around nervously. Sweeney froze and ducked into an alleyway has Charles waved over a couple police officers.  
Sweeney strained his ears, listening to what they were saying.  
“….I didn’t notice him at first, but I’m sure its him.” Charles was saying pointing to something posted on a brick wall. Sweeney peered around the corner to look at the wall. His eyes widened in horror at the wanted poster with Sweeney Todd on it. “He said he’s name was Benjamin.” Charles went on. “He seemed so nice.”  
“Benjamin Barker?” one of the officers said. “Wasn’t that the name in the report?”  
“Are you certain it was him, lad?” the other officer spoke.  
Charles stared at the wanted poster’s description. “Black hair with a white streak.” He read. “That was him.”  
Sweeney had heard enough. He fled the scene, finding an old hat left out on a table of one of the shops, he placed it on his head and headed back towards the doctor’s. They had to flee this town already.  
He was always good at paying attention to his surroundings. Being in prison and being on the run had taught him that. He remembered that the room Nellie is in is on the back right side of the building. A window, wide enough for a body to fit through on the wall. It was a bit high up however. He got lucky and found a crate to step onto from behind the clinic. He looked inside the window and his heart melted. Nellie was lying on her back, her head turned to the right, hand resting over her chest. She looked so at peace and comfortable. He hated having to do this. She needed the rest. Again, what choice did he have here? Even if he could manage to hide in this town from the law. They’d drop by the clinic to question Nellie. No, as much as it pained him to move her, they needed to get out.  
He found a heavy, blunt object on the ground and smashed the window.  
Nellie eye shot open and she jolted into a sitting position from the sound of shattering glass.  
“Shhhhh, its just me.” Sweeney said walking over to her. He grabbed the chair in the corner, sticking it under the door handle.  
“What’s going on?” Nellie asked, clutching her side, wincing.  
“I’m sorry pet, but we need to leave. Now.” he urged. He helped her onto her feet. She was weak but managed to limp to the window. He pulled the other chair over and helped her climb up. Gritting her teeth through the pain and dizziness, she landed on the ground with a yelp and remained sitting in the dirt. Sweeney stepped onto the chair when something caught his eye. Bottles of medicine on the table by Nellie’s bed. He grabbed them, pain medicine and something for sleep, perfect.  
The door lurched and the doctor and nurses could be heard on the other side. “What’s going on in there? Open this door!” By the time they forced it open, not a soul was in the room.  
“Mrs. Lovett?” Sweeney shakes her gently to get her onto her feet. Her head was slouched over her shoulder. It was no use, she’s too exhausted. He placed their bag across her chest and lifted her onto his back, running off through the dark streets.  
He stopped at the stables and grabbed the wanted poster off the wall. The two officers and Charles were no longer there. Shouting behind him made Sweeney turn around. The doctor was yelling and pointing in their direction. He then spotted the officers and Charles up ahead looking their way. Sweeney panicked and grabbed Charles horse from the stables. He pushed Nellie onto it and climbed up himself.  
“Oi! Stop!”  
They were too late. Nellie and Sweeney were riding off into the night.  
“My horse!” Charles moaned.  
***  
Sweeney continued riding for the next hours. He was exhausted, Nellie unconscious, and the horse was tired from running, but Sweeney kept pushing forward, wanting to put as much distance from them and the town as possible. Eventually it started raining and the horse was neighing and bucking, it had enough of its new owners and Sweeney slowed their gallop down to a trot as Nellie and him became soaked with the rain. They were back in an empty field, thick pine trees scattered here and there. A rundown looking cabin was up ahead, hidden by the trees. He wasn’t fond of stopping at another abandoned cottage but it’ll have to do. At least it was most certainly abandoned. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling and a huge chunk of the left wall was missing.  
He hopped off the horse, helping Nellie down and setting her under their new found shelter. He tied the horse to a pillar outside, the horse’s head protected from the rain. The horse neighed at them for finally stopping and began eating the grass around him. Sweeney opened their bag and dropped an apple in front of him, which he happily munched on. Sweeney turned his attention to his asleep, injured baker. There was no telling how long they would have to stay here in the tattered cabin, but it’d have to do for now. As long as they remained undetected.  
Sweeney dug the two blankets out of the bag and spread one on a dry spot of their temporary shelter. He rested Nellie on top and covered her with the other blanket and used their bag as a pillow for her. Sweeney stared at the wanted poster, while Nellie rested. 

$500 Reward  
Murder! Murder!! Murder!!!  
Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street

Wanted for the murder of Judge Edmund Turpin of London, Beadle Bamford of London  
and countless others alongside with his accomplice and neighbor,  
Eleanor Claudetta Lovett who is also believed to be dead.  
Todd murdered countless men of London and forced his accomplice,  
Lovett to bake them into her meat pies. According to witnesses, Todd killed his neighbor on  
the 14th of April 1853 in her own home at 186 Fleet Street.  
Her death was believed to be caused by a fire,  
“There was an insufferable amount of smoke from the chimney and a horrid smell” says locals.  
Todd is described as being a 5’10 male, with pale skin, and black hair with a white streak on the left.  
This man is highly dangerous and armed!  
Was last seen around Ipswich. Please notify the law of any  
evidence or suspicions you have regarding this case.

After reading the wanted poster, he didn’t know whether to angrily rip it to shreds or laugh. He voted against tearing it up, Nellie would enjoy reading this. The Bounty hunter and constable weren’t lying to them then when they said Nellie was supposedly dead. This calmed Sweeney’s mind a bit, knowing that the law wasn’t searching for Mrs. Lovett.  
A few hours later, Nellie opened her eyes and slowly rose into a sitting position.  
“Where are we now?” she asked looking around at the cabin. “Is that a horse?” she placed a hand to her forehead; Sweeney opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him again with a groan. “How long have I been out?”  
“A few hours.” Sweeney said. He handed her the wanted poster. “Thought you’d like to see this.”  
She read the poster with a chuckle. “Well how about that.” She handed the poster back to him. “Apparently I’m dead.” She smiled.  
Remembering her illness, Sweeney felt her forehead. “You’re still warm. Would you like anything to eat?”  
Nellie shook her head “I don’t have an appetite.”  
“Could you try to eat? You’ll need your strength.” Sweeney searched in the bag, he handed her some bread that she frowned at and barely took a bite of. “You need some soup, something easy on your stomach.” He looked around desperately, as to what he could make a soup out of and how. Nellie smiled at him for being so sweet. “Do you remember anything?” he asked her after a bit, “After you collapsed?”  
Nellie laid back down, staring at the worn wooden ceiling. “They put maggots on me.”  
Sweeney grimaced. “I figured they would. To get rid of the dead skin.”  
“Most of it is a blur honestly. I remember you smashing a window.” She looked down to the ragged brown dress she’s in, “And the nurse putting this bloody awful cloth on me.”  
Sweeney smiled. She looked over at him. “We need to wait for the infection to leave your body. Then we can keep moving.”  
During the remainder of the night, Sweeney tired to get Nellie to eat, but nothing would stay down. He wasn’t happy with this, but her fever has died down a bit. She did manage to drink some water, a good sign. He gave her a bit of the pain medicine since her side started aching badly. However, this seem to just make her more nauseous, so he gave her the medicine that’d help her sleep. This worked best till Nellie started convulsing early in the morning.  
“Nellie?” Sweeney gently shook her, trying to wake her up. She was dead asleep but her body was shaking violently. She was freezing even though the weather was warm out. Sweeney didn’t have anymore blankets to wrap her in. He took his jacket out of the bag, wrapping that around her. No change to her condition. He sighed and crawled under the blankets with her. She still wouldn’t stop shaking. Warming someone with body heat works best if…. Sweeney was blushing and dreading everything. Telling himself that if he didn’t do this, she may die. He swallowed his shame and stripped off his clothes. He then took the dress off of her and tried hard not to look at her breasts too closely. Again, he went under the blankets with her. It worked, her convulsing subsided and she could rest easy. However, now Sweeney was the one in discomfort. He was hugging a furnace. Her skin felt so hot as if her entire inner core was made of fire. By some sheer miracle, he was able to drift off to sleep.  
The sunlight woke him up. Nellie was still scourching to the touch. He watched in horror as her eyelids fluttered open. Her brows knit in confusion.  
“Mr. T.”  
“Mrs. Lovett?”  
“Love, why am I naked?”  
He blushed, quickly detangling himself from her. She held the blanket over her chest. “You were shaking violently last night. Body heat is mainly effective if the two people are naked.” He looked at her blushing furiously expression and realized he hadn’t yet clothed himself. Her eyes wandering down…. then away from him. She couldn’t help it. Blushing as well, he put his pants back on. “Would you like to try to eat something? More water?”  
She was still blushing, despite the fever. “I….” Had he broken her? “I… need to relive myself.” She looked down at the floor.  
He walked back over to her, where the bag was and pulled a dress out. It was the same blue and white one she wore on their picnic back in London. He handed it to her. “Do you need help with…” she shook her head.  
“Could you just…” she gestured for him to turn his back. He nodded letting her get dressed. When she was ready, he help her onto her feet and walked her outside. Her movements were very wobbly, he remained with her, looking up at the sky, trying his best not to pay attention as she relived herself. “Thank you love.” She said as he helped her back onto the blanket.  
He managed to get her to nibble a bit of food and drank plenty more water. They sat on the blanket and watched the horse graze and chatted lightly with one another.  
“Did you kiss me?” Nellie said after a long silence. “Or was that a dream?”  
Sweeney stared right into her. “It was dream.” He looked away.  
“Huh. Felt so real.” Nellie said sipping on water. “Are you sure?”  
“I would never kiss you.” He immediately regretted it the second the words left his lips. She looked down at the floor, sad. “I didn’t mean….” He was at a lost. He didn’t even know why he said that, but he hated himself for it.  
“I figured.” She answered making him feel even worse. “Why are you blushing?” Now she was the one staring into him.  
Blushing? He hadn’t even noticed and cursed himself for it.  
“I thought we made a promise to never lie to one another.” Nellie said.  
“I’m not....” she won. He was seething, “Get some rest.” He stood up and headed outside like he was going for a walk.  
“So its true then?”  
He spun around. “Alright yes its true.” He admitted.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know why, now please get some rest.”  
“Why did you lie?” Nellie continued.  
“Because I’m a fool. Now rest.”  
“Kiss me now.”  
The crickets were loud outside. As they stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity before Sweeney turned around and left the cabin with a simple, cold, “No.”  
Somehow Nellie fell back asleep and Sweeney returned from outside the cabin to lie next to her. During that night, Nellie woke up again. Her fever was still strong, it was sapping a lot of strength out of her. Ignoring Sweeney next to her, she got up and went over to the bucket of rain water in the corner under the gaping hole in the ceiling. She dosed her face. A small, worn mirror was still hung onto the wall. She wondered what exactly happened to this little cabin and the people that lived here. She slashed cool water on her face again. When she looked into the mirror a second time she gasped and fell backwards as her hair was yellow. She blinked rapidly as her reflection turned back to normal.  
She shook her head at her ridiculous fever and silently hoped that she wasn’t dying. She placed a hand to her side, glaring at the bucket of water, thinking of the man that did this to her. There was a scream from outside. Nellie stood up and followed the sound. She stepped out into the night and heard the scream again. It sounded small and shrill. The source was coming from a little girl with red curls. She was standing alone, crying. Nellie approached her. “Mom?” she hollered. Nellie was face to face with her, she bent down to her knees. The girl kept calling for her mother.  
“Shhhh, hush darling, its alright.”  
“Mom!” the girl yelled.  
Nellie’s eyes widened. The girl was looking right at her. “Mom?” she yelled.  
A figure showed up behind the girl. It was a boy that Nellie knew. “Toby?”  
Toby grinned and slit the girl’s throat. Nellie screamed falling onto her backside. She continued screaming. Toby and the girl vanished, melted into a pool of blood that surrounded Nellie. She looked at her hands, they were drenched in blood. She kept screaming.  
Strong arms wrapped around her. “Shhh, pet. Its alright.” Sweeney was grasped onto her, calming her down. Her screams subsided and her breathing steadied. She looked at her hands, the blood had vanished. She picked a flower at her feet as Sweeney hauled her into a standing position. She felt so dizzy she almost fell over again.  
“I’m sorry,” she was stuttering. “I saw Toby and this girl.” Nellie was looking around frantically as if Toby and the mysterious girl were still lurking somewhere.  
“Curse this fever.” Sweeney said. He brought Nellie back inside their cabin.  
Nellie dramatically collapsed back onto the blanket, the back of her hand to her forehead. “I’m losing my mind, Mr. T.”  
“Partially my fault.” He said.  
She looked over at him smiling deviously. “I still want that kiss.”  
He snickered at her. “It’s your fever talking my love.”  
She moaned loudly, “Oh come on Sweeney, I’m bloody dying.”  
He sat next to her. “You’re not dying.”  
She moved onto her hands and knees leaning closer to him, butt in the air. “You don’t want your lips to taste the kiss of death?”  
He leaned close enough for their noses to touch. “You are delirious pet, get some rest.”  
She laid back down, “Please love.” She whined. She looked at him pouting, “I could die at any moment. I need a kiss.”  
He sighed, “If it’ll make you shut up.”  
She launched herself back up. He swallowed, hesitating, and leaned into to her, placing a peck to her lips. She froze, his eye brows arched, waiting for her response.  
She sighed happily and fell back to the blankets; she held the flower she found outside to her chest. “I can die in peace now.” She said with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.  
“You’re not going to die.” Sweeney demanded.  
She laughed until the fever made her exhausted and she fell asleep, the flower still in her hand. Sweeney sighed rubbing his temples. Wishing she’d get better already.


	11. What Needs to Happen Now

That morning, Sweeney woke up to an upright, healthy looking Nellie.  
“Morning,” she smiled.  
His mouth was agape as he stared at her. “Morning,” he muttered, stunned. Without saying a word, he moved closer to her and felt her forehead. “Your temperature is gone.”  
She just smiled warmly. “Do we have anything to eat? I’m a bit peckish.” She smiled again and yelped as he gripped her arms pulling her into an embrace.  
“You just beat a bloody infection my pet.” He exclaimed.  
She laughed, “Of course I did, love. I wouldn’t let a silly infection stop me, would I?”  
He rummaged through the bag. “What would you like? Its not like we have much of a variety.” He looked up at her. “Some soup would be better. But I don’t know how—”  
“Go make a fire.” Nellie interrupted his frantic searching, she took the bag from him, fished out a lace from one of her dresses and tied her hair back. She then searched until she pulled out a pot, two bowls, and spoons. “Do we have enough water?” He nodded.  
After a few scrambled minutes, Sweeney managed to get a bowl of soup boiling. Using the pot, they stole from the last cabin they stayed in along with some carrots and potatoes. Nellie brought a couple herbs and spices from fleet street to add in for flavor. After a while, the soup was prepared.  
Nellie ate slowly under Sweeney’s orders. She could feel her strength returning slowly but surely. Her fever remained gone for the next few hours. A well enough time had past that Sweeney proclaimed it’d be safe enough to travel. Their new horse was so bored and getting agitated. After making sure they had all their things and double checking that Nellie was alright, they mounted the dark steed and rode off.  
***  
They rode until the sun began to set. They found a secluded patch of grass surrounded by tall trees. Sweeney secured the horse on one of the tree branches and gave it some water and apples. Nellie was feeling a bit dizzy from the ride and laid onto the grass with a loud sigh. They dined on their remaining soup and watched the stars.  
“We’ll discuss our next plan in the morning.” Sweeney said as he rolled over and dosed off. Nellie felt restless so she watched the stars, her hand moved to her wounded side, it still ached terribly off and on. She sighed and managed to drift off to sleep.  
In the morning, the horse refused to let any of them ride. Sweeney tugged on the reins as the beast bucked and neighed loudly. “Stop.” Nellie hollered, “You’re going to get hurt.”  
“I know what I’m doing.” He muttered. Nellie watched him struggling with a horse with her arms crossed.  
“I didn’t know you had experience with horses?” she asked knowing full well the man has never dealt with any horse before.  
“Heel, you bloody brute.” Nellie brows arched as she watched him struggle and fail to tame the horse.  
“Just leave him be.” She said but he didn’t seem to hear. He kept shouting curses and the horse aggressively neighing in return. “Stop arguing with a horse love.” Nellie said calmly.  
Just then the reins slipped from Sweeney’s grasp and the horse barreled through the forest away from the two. Sweeney was aghast. “Well, I guess he didn’t like us.” Nellie said nonchalantly.  
“I noticed you not lifting a finger to help.” Sweeney growled.  
“I’m injured.” He ignored her, rolling his eyes. “I almost died the other night. Apparently.”  
“You sure did.” He picked up their bag, “Now we’ll have to go on foot.” He hoisted the bag over his shoulder. “We have much talk about.”  
“Yes, what’s your plan my dear?” Nellie said walking beside him. They ventured further into the forest. They discussed where they could be located right now. Nellie stared at the napkin map. They discussed the wanted poster and how they most likely need new aliases.  
They were still walking around midday, the sun’s rays peeping through the canopy of leaves above them. Nellie was examining the wanted poster. “I can’t believe they think I’m dead.” She complained.  
“Why complain? We don’t have to worry about changing your image.”  
She looked up from the poster, “So we’re changing your image?” she looked over at him as he placed a hat onto his head and flashed that sarcastic, devil smile. Nellie wasn’t convinced. “It’ll take more than a hat love.” She grasped her side, “Do you want to get caught again?” she winced, slowing down.  
Sweeney stopped concerned for her. “Do you need to rest?” She nodded and they sat down by the bark of a tree for a quick break. He handed her some bread and water from the bag. She muttered a thanks and tore into the bread. She stared at the sky while chewing, deep in thought. After a long pause she grabbed the bag, dragging it towards her and dug out his sheers, holding them up to Sweeney with a devilish grin.  
He munched on his own slice of bread; brows knit in confusion. After a couple seconds he realized what she was thinking and stood up backing away from her. “No.” he shook his head.  
Nellie remained smiling like a witch on Halloween, “That streak will have to go.”  
“You’re not touching my bloody hair.”  
“I must,” she replied with a mouth full of bread. She stood up holding the wanted poster to his face. “Black hair with a white streak.” She read, “It will have to go.”  
Sweeney made a grab for the scissors but Nellie was quicker and held them behind her back. “Give me my bloody scissors. You don’t know how to use them.” She moved away from him as he desperately tried to snatch them back. They kept up this game of cat and mouse, moving around as if they were dancing. Nellie moved behind the tree. After failing to catch her again, Sweeney remained still and waited for her to come to him. He sulked against the tree with his arms crossed. He felt lips brushed his cheek but he wasn’t quick enough. “Nellie.” He complained as she jumped onto his back, the sheers still in her hand.  
“I know what I’m doing.” She said and grabbed a hand full of his hair. He panicked and flung her off of him, nearly forgetting about her injury. They both landed on the ground. Sweeney hovering over top of her, pinning her to the ground.  
“I won.” He said. “Now give me the sheers before you cut yourself.”  
“Do you think I don’t know how to use a blade?” she snipped a piece of his white hair.  
She bit her lip smiling, awaiting the volcanic eruption. “You Witch!” he yelled tackling her as she laughed.  
“Now, you have to let me cut it.” she said once they were done rolling around in the leaves. He grumbled but sat up and let her give him a haircut. He continued to sit there and seethe as she snipped away.  
“Not too short.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Just get the white.”  
“I have to make it even.”  
He seethed even more seeing his hair drop down in front of him. “You can always part it differently.”  
“Relax love. It’s just hair, it’ll grow back in a jiff.”  
“What if it doesn’t, I’m old.”  
“You’re thirty-six.”  
“That’s old.” He demanded.  
“I’m not going to let you go bald on me my dear.” She whispered into his ear.  
He snickered, “Are you certain, since you’re so keen on having a husband back.”  
She smirked and handed the scissors back to him. “All done.”  
His hands flew up to his head. “How short did you go?” he sulked as she smiled.  
“It looks fine, love. Very handsome.”  
He tousled his hair around a bit, getting more acquainted with the new length. He turned towards Nellie, who finished placing his scissors back where they belong. “No white is showing? I wish I had a mirror.”  
“There’s a bit of white but I spread it out so it looks like its coming from your roots.” She froze when she looked up to see him. To be honest, she didn’t know what she was doing and the hair looked very choppy. Whatever magic he pulled running his hands through it made her weak in the knees.  
“Nellie?” she stood there ogling him. She cleared her throat and returned to her senses, taking a deep breath. “Sorry love.” She blushed, he looked like Benjamin again. “You’re going to need a shave soon.” She told him, smiling.  
He scratched his neck. “I’ll let it grow out for now.”  
***  
“I think there’s a town up ahead.” Nellie spoke after about three hours of silent walking.  
“Which one?”  
“I don’t know. It’s just a guess, really.” Nellie said staring at the napkin map.  
“Have you come up with a name yet?”  
“I’m supposed to come up with our new names?” she asked in a shrill voice.  
“I can’t think of anything.” Sweeney grumbled ahead of her.  
Nellie folded the map up and placing it in her bosom. She yawned; her gaze fixated on a large tree on a hill up ahead. “Let’s take a rest up there.” She pointed.  
“Why?”  
“It looks like a lovely spot,” he snickered. “Under a nice oak tree.” Her smile faded. “Oak tree.”  
“I think you’ve snapped, my dear.”  
“Oakley.” Nellie said to herself, “How could I have forgotten?” Sweeney stopped to turn around and face her, eyes showing concern. Nellie looked up and smiled. “Oakley.” He was still confused. Nellie pointed to the two of them. “Mr. and Mrs. Oakley, at your service.” She said with a courtesy.  
“You’ve been in the sun too long.” Sweeney continued on ahead.  
“It was my grandmother’s maiden name.” she said behind him. “You don’t like it?”  
“It’s fine. I don’t really care.” He stopped walking to face her again. She couldn’t get over that haircut, it made him look so different. Which of course, is what they wanted. “By the time we reach that tree, we’ll share our new aliases. You have until then to think of a story.”  
Nellie nodded but her attention was suddenly elsewhere.  
“Now what?” Sweeney said. She ran off to the right. “Nellie!” Sweeney called after her. She heard water, she knew it.  
It was a pond, nestled amongst the trees. Nellie sighed in relief. “Oh, thank the lord, I knew it.”  
Sweeney grimaced. “Its just a bloody pond. I’d prefer we’d keep going towards a city.”  
“Where am I going to bathe in a city.”  
Sweeney pondered on what she was going on about until… Wait. “Eleanor!” Without any warning, she had stripped off her dress throwing it on the ground at his feet. “Have some decency woman.” He exclaimed turning around, face as red as a tomato.  
“Oh please, you’ve seen my body how many times now?”  
He spun back around, “That was different.” He immediately regretted facing her and averted his eyes once more, still blushing furiously.  
“I’ll leave my underclothes on then, since you’re so shy.” He heard her stepping into the water. “And I doubt you’ll want to join me.”  
He faced her again, picking up her dress. “You’re going to get another bloody infection.”  
She peered at him, the water up to her eyes. Taunting. Or more. Was she trying to seduce him? Sweeney sat down in the grass, clearly not going to accompany her. “Oh, come on love. It’s so hot out.” she swam around in a circle, teasing him. “It feels nice.” She tempted.  
“Bloody temptress.” He grumbled under his breath and removed his shirt. She was taken aback, not expecting him to actually join her. He waded into the water in his drawers.  
She floated on her back around him. “Isn’t this nice, my dear?”  
He grunted as a response. And watched her float in a circle around him. He could admit, the water did feel nice. And she looked really lovely like this. He looked away, blushing a bit. “You’re getting your bandages wet.” He grumbled.  
“They can be replaced.”  
“I’ll have to clean the wound thoroughly.” He complained. She splashed water in his face laughing. In response he chased her around the pond. She continued laughing and after a while, a light smile formed his lips as well. All of a sudden, she shrieked and leapt into his arms. “What?”  
“I stepped on something,” She laughed.  
“It was a probably a stone.”  
“No. It moved.” She exclaimed.  
He spun her around in the water making her squeal with glee. “I need to have a look at that wound.” He said.  
She had her arms wrapped around his neck. “If you insist,” She smiled. He looked at her in awe, her long auburn curls were spilling over her shoulders down to her waist modestly. For the first time in however many years he’s known her, he realized how beautiful she is.  
***  
“What’s your name?”  
“Margery Oakley.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Ipswich?” Nellie asked.  
“Sure.” Sweeney said, “Why did you leave?”  
“My poor husband died in a fire. I needed to get out the town, too many painful memories, I couldn’t stand it.” Nellie said. They were seated under the oak tree quizzing each other about their new aliases. “Good?”  
“It’ll do.” Sweeney said.  
“Your turn.” Nellie said. “Name?”  
“Sebastian Oakley. From—”  
“Wait! We’re using the same last names?”  
“Why not? We’re married.”  
“Where’s my ring?” Nellie asks, smiling.  
“It’s just for pretend, my pet.” He opened his mouth to continue but she interrupted him again causing him to scowl.  
“Let’s tell people we’re engaged.”  
“Why?”  
“I want a wedding.”  
Silence. “No.” Nellie pursed her lips and Sweeney continued. He left Oxford hoping to travel the country. “Good?”  
“I suppose it could be worst.”  
“Great.”  
“How’d we meet?” Nellie asked.  
“That’s not important.” Sweeney said packing up their things. “There’s a town below, I see the lights and a road.”  
“And what if someone asks?”  
He sighed. “We bumped into each other in a market and fell madly in love, now let’s go.”  
They were walking along the main road at twilight. “I’m only saying love, we may need to put a little more history into this. Why Sebastian?”  
“Why Margery?”  
She nodded and kept moving, “That’s fair.”  
The sound of hooves on dirt and thumping wheels echoed behind them. They looked back as a carriage, with the driver who had lost control, was barreling towards them. They made to jump out of the way. Time froze as the carriage swerved by a few feet directly towards Nellie. There was no time to react. It was just like when they jumped off the train, the man with the gun pointed at her. She couldn’t move. She watched in horror as the bloody bastard saved her life again by colliding into her and pushing her hard onto the ground. Time sped up again. The horses finally stopped and the driver jumped off the carriage spluttering apology after apology. That’s when Nellie noticed an unconscious Sweeney at the foot of the carriage. She screamed.


	12. May I Have This Dance, the End of the Chase

Sweeney’s eyes shot open as he discovered he was in a mysterious place. He searched around for anything that seemed familiar while his brain scrambled to remember what happened. He tried to sit up and there was a terrible shooting, aching pain in his chest. He lifted up the blanket of the bed he was in. His chest was purple, blue, and red. Seeing the horrid bruises and adding the pain he felt when he breathed; he was sure of it, his ribs were broken, and possibly, in multiple places.  
There was movement next to him, footsteps coming closer. Once he saw the red curls, he relaxed. He held his hand out to her. “Nellie?” he sighed, relieved.  
She grasped onto his hand. “Oh, my love,” she mused, gently running her fingers through his hair. “How bad does it hurt?”  
He swallowed and tried to explain the pain to her but just talking alone hurt. There were voices and shuffling coming from outside the room. He pieces together that he’s in a hospital of sorts. A man’s voice spoke from outside the room. Sweeney’s eyes narrowed; he could barely understand what the doctor was saying. Nellie’s head spun around as if she was being called. He squeezed her hand, not wanting her to go. “I’ll be back in a jiff, dear.” He opened his mouth to object as she pecked his cheek. She was out of the room, vanished from his side as if in a puff of smoke.  
The doctor must have injected him with narcotics, as soon as Nellie vanished from his fingertips, his head hit the pillow. He woke up to the room being dark, except for a few lit candles, and Nellie sitting next to him with her head down, asleep. She had her arm draped over his, hand stretching towards his chest as if nothing would ever hurt him while she was there.  
“Mrs. Lovett?” he asked gently. She rolled her head, moaning a bit.  
Her eyes grew wide once more and a smile formed her lips as she saw him. “Love? How are you feeling?”  
“What exactly happened?” his voice was hoarse.  
“You got hit by a bloody carriage.” She said almost laughing. “Apologies dear, it’s not funny. We just can’t catch a break, can we?”  
“Do you know where we are?” Sweeney asked trying to sit up. The pain was killing him.  
“No idea.” She pressed a hand to his shoulder, “Easy dear, no need to strain yourself. I was thinking, no need for us to hurry. Take time to heal your bones.”  
“No need to hurry, eh?” He reaches his hand out for the glass of water on the nightstand. Nellie hands to him, and helps him ease himself up. “Been using our new names. No one suspects a thing.”  
He would’ve smiled if his chest wasn’t in such excruciating pain every time he breathed in and breathed out. “What does the doctor say? About my condition?”  
“You have three broken ribs and terrible bruising. You’re lucky dear, it could’ve been worse.”  
He grunted as a response. “I want you to find out exactly where we are.” he said after a long pause. He sunk back down on the bed to get more rest.  
“Yes dear,” she muttered, he was already asleep.  
As much as she didn’t want to leave his side, she needed to find out their location and how to plan their next move. She stood up on her boots and existed the room, closing the door gently behind her. The doctor looked up as she stepped into the hall.  
“How’s your husband fairing?” he asked.  
Nellie almost fainted from hearing the phrase “your husband”. She shook the sweet thoughts from her head. Remembering they had aliases to follow now. He isn’t her husband, he’s Margery’s husband. And his name is Sebastian Oakley not Sweeney Todd. “I think he’s doing fine. In a bit of pain.” She took a step closer to the man. “But you’re the doctor not me.” She said with a nervous laugh.  
The doctor smiled warmly, chuckling a bit. “You’ve been watching him like a hawk madam.” He looked down at his notes, possibly for a different patient. “It warms my heart to see a married couple so in love.”  
Nellie almost chocked. Before her fantasies of living a happy marriage with Sweeney could take over her thoughts, as they usually tended too, she remembered the task at hand. “This might seem like a silly question doctor, what town is this?”  
“We’re in Lincoln ma’am.”  
Her jaw fell and she almost fainted again. “Lincoln?” she stuttered in disbelief. “In the north? In the north of England?”  
The doctor looked amused but also a bit concerned of her reaction. “Yes, ma’am. Are you alright? Do I need to look over you as well?” he asked taking a step towards her.  
Nellie shook her head, stepping back. “No, no. Apologies sir, I… the map I was using must have been wrong. I thought we’d be near Cheshire, heading west.”  
“Sorry to disappoint.”  
“No, no its quite alright. Any town will do honestly. We’re finding a nice place to settle.”  
“Starting a family?” the doctor asked.  
Nellie forgot how to breathe. “Possibly,” she managed to squeak out.  
“I won’t make you uncomfortable any longer.” The doctor said, puffing out his chest, preparing himself to take care of more patients. “Lincoln is a beautiful town. Go. Explore all you can. I’ll take care of your husband.” With that he turned to leave. Nellie was blushing from hearing the word “husband” again. It’d take a while to get used to. “Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention.” The doctor said looking back to her. “I recommend settling in the next town over. They’d love to have new residents. They’re a small fishing community, by the sea. Grimsby is the name.”  
Nellie watched the doctor’s back as he left. Was this fate? Was he an angel? She stepped outside feeling much more at ease than when she first entered the town. She walked through the streets grinning from ear to ear. She couldn’t help it. They were at least a good seventy miles or so from London, they’ve successfully made it almost half way across all of England, just to land near a good town that was actually by the sea. She stopped next to the market taking in a deep breath. She basked in the sunlight, feeling thankful. Things were changing.  
“Ma’am!” a young man’s voice sounded behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed; she didn’t want any strangers ruining her good mood. She put on a smile nonetheless. When she saw the lad who approached her, bending over, catching his breath, she remembered who he was. It was the driver that hit Sweeney Todd with a carriage. “Ma’am, glad I caught you. I was waiting outside the hospital but you went the opposite way.” He grabbed onto Nellie’s hands making her recoil. “I know I’ve already said it numerous times, but I’m so terribly sorry. It’s my first week as a mail carrier. I’m not used to driving the horse drawn buggies yet. My boss is furious with me.” He gripped Nellie’s hand harder, leaning in as she leaned away. “Please if there’s anything I could do for you. I can give you some money, buy you something in town…”  
“No, no dearie, its quite alright.” Nellie said to silence the stuttering boy. And removing her hands from his.  
“Are you sure ma’am?” he continued.  
“Yes, dearie.” Nellie made to leave the apologetic lad when an idea hit her. He’s a mail carrier. He could be useful. She spun around to face him. “There is something you could help me with.” She began. The boy smiled, excitedly. Nellie grimaced a bit, he reminded her too much of Toby. “Directions to Grimsby would be nice.”  
“Of course, ma’am, I go there all the time.”  
“And,” Nellie looked a little unsure. “Could you send a letter to someone for me?”  
“It’d be my pleasure ma’am.” He smiled, bowing. “Shall we go to a pub.” The boy gestured to one nearby. “I’ll buy you lunch.” Not wanting to spend too much time with the lad, but the thought of lunch sounding really good at the moment, Nellie agreed.  
“My name’s Issac.” He said holding out his hand.  
She almost said Mrs. Lovett but caught herself. “Mrs. Oakley.” she shook his hand.  
***  
Issac the mail carrier sat across from Nellie at a table in Lincoln’s pub. He was about seventeen years old and the boy went on and on about this girl he was trying to woo. It was all romantic but for Nellie, believe it or not, she wasn’t in the mood for conversating. She sat there, a plate of half-eaten potatoes, carrots, and squash and a slab of fish that she didn’t even touch yet by her right with an empty mug of water. Her fingers were scribbling away on a piece of parchment. She would only look up to dab more ink onto her pen. She kept having to stop, her pen frozen in midair as she thought of what to say to her aunt Nettie. She was making a dangerous decision writing to her aunt, but she trusted the woman more than herself. She needed to know what has happened with her. If the wanted posters were true, and Nellie Lovett was dead, her Nettie was probably suffering a heart attack from hearing the news.  
Finally, Nellie sat back up, setting the pen down and reading through her letter. She explained about disappearing from Fleet Street, not to respond until Nellie wrote her again from her new home, she even told her aunt to burn the letter. She signed it as Margery Oakley. Nettie would know who it’s from, with Nellie’s handwriting and all. She felt nervous reading through it, should she code the wording in some way? Its not as if she admitted to murders in the letter, she made sure not to mention them at all. She just mentioned leaving Fleet Street with a man she plans to marry.  
It did no good, worrying over it. She made up her mind, addressing the letter to be sent to Liverpool, and handed the sealed envelope to Issac. “I’ll get it delivered ma’am; you can count on me.” He smiled.  
It was getting late, and Issac escorted Nellie back to the hospital as the sun started to set. “To get to Grimsby, you could follow the path through town, its about a full day’s time.” He was explaining on the way to the hospital. “To tell the truth ma’am,” he leaned in closer to Nellie, “I’d recommend a shortcut. You can cut through this field over here,” he pointed to his left. “And it’ll lead you straight there. You’ll see a hill overlooking a rich manor, that’s how you know you’re going the right way. Then you’ll come to a cliff edge. It’ll start to go downhill leading to the beach, then you can follow the coast to the town. Once you hear the ocean, you’ll know you’re there.” He smiled. And they approached the steps of the hospital.  
“Thank you, dear.” Nellie said facing him. He nodded turning to leave but Nellie stopped him. “And Issac,” she called after him. “Tell that girl how you feel.” He blushed a bit and nodded once more. “And learn to drive better.” Nellie hollered at him again, laughing.  
“Farewell ma’am,” he waved and playfully bowed in her direction. Nellie watched him go, feeling a bit forlorn. She silently wished the best for him and stepped through the hospital doors to check on her injured barber.  
By his bedside she retold everything she learned from Issac.  
“I’m incapacitated for one day and you already find a new man.” Sweeney teased while sipping black tea. “The nerve.”  
“He was barely a man,” Nellie laughed. She shoved him playfully then immediately regretted it as he winced. He sighed softly as she frets over him, continuously asking if he was alright, if the pain was gone. He rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward into an almost smile. He secretly loved it.  
***  
A week had gone by and Sweeney was able to sit up, stand, walk around and do several things on his own. With frequent rest breaks of course as he was still very sore. The doctor gave them the go ahead to continue on their journey. Sweeney and Nellie nodded they’re thanks to him. They had their bag packed and were ready to head out again.  
“So you’ve decided on Grimsby?” the doctor asked.  
“We have.” Nellie said.  
“Then might I suggest staying in the Clay Inn till you get settled. Moncia Clay is her name. Very sweet woman, treats her patrons fairly.” The doctor smiled shaking their hands, wishing them the best of luck.  
They followed the path, Issac told them to, heading off to the left into an open field where they eventually found a small path leading them towards the sea.  
The sound of the ocean was still unheard, plus they had to stop frequently for Sweeney to take it easy. The walking was sucking his energy a lot more frequently than it used to. And the more breathing he had to do the more his ribs ached. Nellie tried to care for him, offer him water, anything to ease the pain. His sour attitude came out and he’d shoo her off every time.  
Eventually, they found the manor with a fancy gala going on. The sun was just about to set, they have been walking all day, with hardly any nourishment, and were growing irritable. As they walked towards the house, they were considering going in and blending in with the crowd, maybe snagging some free food. Since they were running low on resources. They climbed up the back porch and could hear music blaring from inside. And decided it’d be best if they moved on before getting spotted by any unwanted attention. Nellie stopped on the porch, recognizing the music playing. She remembered it from her youth, her father taught her the dance that goes along with it. Something very bouncy, catchy, chaotic.  
Feeling giddy, most likely due to the fact that she hasn’t eaten a proper meal in a while, she grabbed Sweeney’s hand and started dancing. He began to protest but gave in, being too tired to even pretend like he didn’t want to dance with her. And let her show him how the dance worked. It was a lot of foot banging and stomping around, swinging of hips. Quite childish. They could hear people inside dancing to the same rhythm. The guests were so loud that it drowned out the demon couple.  
A feeling of freedom washed over them, and a sense of nostalgia. Within minutes they felt as if they were thirteen years old again and were jumping around with their arms flailing like chaotic children, it felt fantastic. After a while, Sweeney’s stamina ran dry, he leaned against the brick of the house, feeling dizzy. He held his injured side, where his busted ribs protested by his many movements.  
Nellie’s stamina held strong and he watched her in amazement as she twirled around. The hair tie holding her hair in place, fell out in her dancing frenzy. And her long auburn curls flew in the moonlight. Sweeney watched her, thinking he hasn’t witnessed anything so beautiful in a long time. He’s very thankful they took the extra steps to investigate this party going on, for he wouldn’t have notice his former partner in this new light. It ignited some courage in him. He grabbed her wrist to stop her constant twirling to look into his eyes. She was sweating and out of breath. He watched her thinking that he almost, almost loved her.  
She was grinning ear to ear from the dancing, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her expression changed to confusion from the looks he was giving her. Not annoyed, nor angry, like usual; but something new, something different. Her grin vanished as he continued to slowly lean in, his gaze on her lips. Before she could ask what, he was doing, his hand snaked around to her back and they were kissing.  
It was long, and getting more and more aggressive as the seconds went on. The music inside slowed down, it was beautiful. Nellie placed her hands on the sides of his face, she was fully trapped in his arms. They explored each other’s mouths and stayed in the embrace even when they came up for air. The music inside slowed to a halt, it was romantic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dancing scene was the first scene I wrote for this rewrite back in 2019 before Christmas. I can’t believe I’ve finally come to a full circle. Back then, I never imagined I’d make it this far. Thanks to everyone reading. You inspire me to keep writing and living my dream.


	13. chapter 13 By the Beautiful Sea

"For the last time, I am not going to kiss you again." Sweeney growled in annoyance, trudging ahead of her.

Nellie smiled quizzically at him. She kept stopping during their stroll to pick flowers just to find a prettier one up ahead and drop them again. Her brows raised by his comment but a soft smile never left her lips ever since last night after they danced on the porch of the manor. After they kissed on the porch of the manor.

She quickly brushed up against him, "Are you sure you don't want to, love?" she whispered as seductively as she could muster into his ear.

He turned towards her and for a second, she felt hopeful and prepared herself. Just as she was about to pucker up, the palm of his hand was on her face, pushing her away from him. "I'm sure." He said. She could hear the amusement in his voice, as much as he didn't want to admit, he was loving this. She sighed and stepped away from him, dropping the flowers in her hands onto the ground.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sweeney muttered as they walked close to each other, keeping the same rhythm in their steps.

"Just bored love." She mused, looking up at the clouds. "I think this is the prettiest day we've had while traveling. Look at that blue sky. You don't see that in London." She looked over to him, "We're a long way from London, aren't we Mr. T?"

He grumbled something that almost sounded like an "Indeed". He pressed his hand to his aching ribs as she raced ahead of him where small daisies were sprouting from the grass. His ribs throbbed even more and he groaned. "Let's take a quick break, pet."

She froze, her hand hovering over the wild daisy. "Pet?" He looked over to see her moving slowly downhill. While following, the sound that was luring her, reached him.

She stood on the cliffside, a peaceful smile on her face. Her hands outstretched and she breathed in the salty air and bathed in the sunshine. Sweeney joined her in awe, but his sore rib cages clouded his thoughts, he sunk to his knees, one hand propped in the grass so he could lean. Even then, he had to admit, it was a beautiful sight.

He looked up her, the sun shining off her red curls making them look aflame. He's never seen her like this before. Something awoken in him, it was that same spark he felt when they were dancing the night before. Things were changing. He breathed in the fresh air; he was becoming a new man. Not Benjamin Barker, not Sweeney Todd either, something… else. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he all of sudden wanted to hold her and cry. How could things have altered themselves in just one week? He never imagined he'd see her in this new light, she was the baker, the land lady, the liar. When did she become just Nellie to him? His business partner, his friend, his source for comfort. "Nellie," he managed to pull himself up on his feet. He wanted to hold her. Her hair looked like fire in sunlight, he wanted to touch it, to run his fingers though it. When she turned to him, she was crying silently. Tears of disbelief were running down her face.

"We did it." she smiled warmly as a sob made her shook. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her frame, "Its so beautiful" she squeaked and sniffled, crying into his shoulder.

"That it is." He smiled. As he stared out at the sea, Johanna's face flashed in front of him. Her words on Fleet Street appeared in his mind as if she was standing next to him and whispering them into his ear. He froze, his jaw dropping a bit as an idea and realization smacked into him.

He returned to reality when Nellie pulled away, wiping her eyes. "There's something I want to do." She walked a few paces back to where their bag was left. And fished around in it, shoving her arm all the way to the end and yanked out a rolling pin.

"Didn't know you brought that along." Sweeney asked surprised.

She walked back over to him, to the cliff side. She looked down at the thing, holding it in both her hands. "I killed Albert with this." She looked up to his sad and confused expression. "And I used it to spread the dough to make pies filled with… forty men or more." she looked over the edge.

"Don't." Sweeney whispered.

She turned back to him and smiled sadly. "This is apart of my old life Mr. T. I can always get another one." And with that she launched the rolling pin over the cliff side where it shattered into splinters in the water below.

She took a deep breath. "How do you feel?" Sweeney smiled a bit looking at her.

"Like someone new." She smiled enough to show teeth.

He looked over the edge, then bending down over the bag, he held his box of razors. "Then I guess, I should follow your example."

"Oh love, no. I threw a piece of wood. Those." She pointed to the box, "Are far more valuable."

"I know." He opened the case to look at them one last time. They were all tucked away, only one was missing. The one that broke.

"Do you want to at least keep… one of them? You called them your friends."

Sweeney continued to stare at them. "I was a fool." He said. "They're just… knives." He closed the case and raised his arm. They listened as the box busted open against the stone, and to the satisfying clank, plop as the blades sunk into the sea.

***

The ocean roared as they left foot prints in the sand. The breeze felt amazing in the summer's heat. Ever since what happened on the cliff side, Sweeney's head had been reeling. There was something he's been thinking about for a while now. Johanna's words had echoed through his head. "I want you to be happy", "To move on", "I want to look up at the horizon one day and wonder if my new siblings are alright". He could picture her bright smile saying the words. At the time, Sweeney brushed it off, assuming that such a life with the baker would never happen. Now, he remembers how he did make a promise to Johanna. He shouldn't break that promise.

Taking a deep shaking breath and pinching the bridge of his nose to silence the pounding in his head, he made up his mind. It was time to tell the woman across from him his plan.

She was rinsing the pot and utensils they used in the sea water. Not the cleanest of methods but it's all they had at the moment. He approached her carefully, hesitatingly, not wanting to do this, but he promised his daughter.

"Nellie." He began.

She turned around to face him. "Hello, dear. Sorry we didn't have much to eat. I'll make it up to you once we can reach the market."

"Its alright. Nellie,"

"Won't be much longer now. Can you believe it? It seems like just yesterday we were in London. I honestly never imagined we'd make it this far." She stood up brushing the sand off her skirts. "I'll put these back in the sack." She waltzed passed him.

He frowned, but decided to keep trying. "Nellie." He followed her back to their belongings on the edge of the shore where the sand met grass. He tapped her shoulder.

"Ready to go dear?"

"Let's sit for a minute," he swallowed, frowning harder as he realized how nervous he felt, and wondering why. Getting through to her was being impossible at the moment.

"We've rested enough dear," she complained. "It'll be dusk soon; I'd rather be in a bed tonight. Come on, hang on a bit longer my love."

He willed himself not to punch her. He inhaled deeply and grabbed her shoulders spinning her around to face him. "Eleanor." He spoke loudly, "I need to talk with you before we find an inn for the night. Sit." He dragged her to her knees on the grass with him. "Now, then." He paused thinking about how to begin wording this.

"Yes, dear?" Nellie searched his eyes as if she could piece together what he was thinking.

Sweeney frowned looking down at the blades of grass. He was starting to think he couldn't do this. He was about to give up, but Johanna's words lingered in his brain, like she was a ghost haunting him. Nellie went back to stuffing items back into their bag. He'd lost her once again.

He gritted his teeth, and made his decision. "I want my daughter back."

She paused her movements. The only sound around them was the ocean and some crickets in the tall grass to their backs. After what felt like an eternity for Sweeney, she looked up to him and spoke. "I don't know where the sailor could've taken her, love. I guess we could find a way to track them down, and—"

"No." he interrupted her. "I'm not speaking of Johanna. She's gone. I'll never see her again."

"You don't know that love, we may see her again one day." Nellie smiled turning her attention back to the bag.

He sneered growing ever more frustrated. He yanked the bag away from her, tossing it into the sand. "Love. Why did you—?" he grabbed her wrists roughly, forcing her to pay attention to him.

"There's something I want done and I'll need the help of a… of a woman." He looked into her eyes, sternly. "I figured you'd be willing, but if you decline or if you are not… able, I'll have to find another woman. Even though I greatly don't want to…"

Nellie's brows furrowed with her frown. "I don't know what you're talking about dear."

Sweeney stared at her in disbelief for a moment. "Please don't make me spell it out." he held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I want my daughter back." He stared at her, hoping she'll figure it out if he kept staring. Finally, her confused expression faded into shock, her mouth forming a round "Oh" as his words hit her.

She pulled her hands from his, "What? You're barking! You want to… with me?" She pointed to herself. He cocked his brows proving that he wasn't joking.

"So you accept?"

"Hold on," she shook her hands frantically. "You want me to give you a child?

"A daughter."

"Why?"

Sweeney sighed, glancing towards the sea he told her what Johanna had said to him that night on Fleet Street. "I didn't think you'd ever want a family again." Nellie said to him.

He twirled a blade of grass in his fingers, "I didn't think I would either." He met her eyes once again, "What do you think? Since you'll be involved."

She leaned back, pressing her hands into the sand, looking up at the clouds. "Personally, I'd love to." She looked back at him. "I've always wanted a child of my own. Albert had trouble… giving me one. Would we start… now?" She cocked her bows at him. She seemed a bit worried, scared even.

Sweeney shook his head. "No, whenever you'd like. It doesn't have to be now. It could be a couple years." She straightened herself back up. "You accept my offer?"

"May I make a demand?" she said causing him to sigh. Typical woman. He gestured for her to continue. "I want a wedding. A proper one."

"Fine." He said. He stood up, brushing sand off his pants. "Let's keep moving."

"Shall we seal this with a kiss?" she said pulling herself up.

"Don't make me regret this already." He teased.

"It's your plan." She pouted. He sighed and stepped towards her, pressing his lips against hers. It was filled with more passion than she thought it would be. He broke the kiss, walking away from her as she struggled to stay upright.


	14. chapter 14 The Inn at Grimsby

Besides the fact that it was a fishing town, not much else was going on in Grimsby that evening. The most beautiful thing about the town was the seaside. The streets were crowded, no one flashed the couple a second glance, even the officer they passed, looked right through them. The white streak that was removed from Sweeney's hair seemed to be working, the thin beard he had grown helped as well. He grasped onto Nellie's hand as people flooded and pushed around them, trying to get home for dinner after their busy day.

"The Doctor from the last town recommended an inn keeper named, Monica." Nellie said.

"That one?" Sweeney pointed to a large building, saying Monica Clay's Inn.

"That one." Nellie echoed. Squeezing each other's hands, they walked inside.

The inn was bustling with several men and women, talking, eating, singing, dancing. "Hello! Welcome." A woman happily shouted, almost tripping on her way over to them. "Sorry, busy time, we have a birthday to celebrate." She raised her glass to a rosy cheeked man in the corner. "Needing a room? Would you like something to eat first?" she gestured around the room, "We have plenty to share."

Without getting to say much of anything, Sweeney dragged Nellie to a small table in the corner away from the celebration. The happy woman set plates of roasted potatoes, vegetables, and a hearty piece of chicken in front of them. "You two look absolutely famished." She declared. It was true, Nellie and Sweeney stared at the food, they're mouths watering.

"You're Mrs. Clay, yes?" Nellie said.

"Not Mrs. just miss please, in fact just call me Monica." Sweeney fished some coins out of his pockets. "Oh no, don't bother. We'll discuss payment in the morning. For now, eat, enjoy." She smiled waltzing off. Nellie and Sweeney took no time in devouring their first decent meal they've had in a little over a week. When finished it was dark out and they weren't in too much of a dancing, celebrating mood and requested their room for the night.

"I don't blame ya. You two look like you're about to fall over." Monica pulled a book out from under the desk and a pen to write with. She looked up at the two, "Names?"

"Sebastian Oakley," Sweeney said.

"Are you married?" Monica asked.

Sweeney opened his mouth but froze, he almost said yes but closed his mouth again. "Engaged." Nellie said. "I'm Margery…" Nellie paused, should she use her maiden name, would it be wise? "Plummer." She said.

Monica scribbled the names down, closing the book. "Right this way."

They followed the inn keeper down a long hallway on the second floor. She stopped in front of one of the closed doors. "Here we are." She smiled. "There's only one bed, a bit small too." She looked at the demon couple. "I'm sure you don't mind. Being engaged, you'll have to get used to it after all." She finished unlocking the door, showing them in.

It was quaint, with yellow wallpaper and flowers rotting on the window sill. A small, double bed in the corner of the room. "Let me know if you need anything." Monica smiled stepping out of the room.

Sweeney quickly went and closed the door. Nellie plopped onto the bed; a small layer of dust flew into the air. "Lovely." She crinkled up her nose looking all around. "Better than sleeping on the ground I suppose."

Sweeney placed their bag on the dresser. Nellie excitedly walked over to the en suite, poking her head through the door. Her smile faded among seeing a small porcelain bowl next to the wall and a window for dumping. A wash basin lay in the other corner, along with a pot of cold water, and towels. "My bagnios on fleet street was nicer." Nellie smirked stepping into the room.

"Ah that's because you were wealthy, ma'am." Sweeney joked. He was fishing things out of their bag, placing their clothing aside, organizing everything. He heard Nellie laughed then the door closed as she relived herself. Once finished, with a clean bowl and clean hands, Sweeney pushed her out so he could have a turn.

"It is fairly small," Nellie said later, laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Feeling sentimental," Sweeney hopped on the spot next to her, making the bed shake and more dust fly. "It's not as if we haven't laid next to each other before."

"But we're on an actual bed this time." Nellie said as he yawned.

Just as they were about to striped into their underclothes, snuggle under the covers and drift off, there was a knock at the door.

"Me again," Monica laughed, looking at Nellie in the doorway. She turned serious once more. "I have a protocol here. I like to keep this place clean, so I usually have new guests bathe before they get settled. I forgot to mention it before, apologies." She looked at Nellie and over her shoulder to Sweeney. "Not to offend, but you two stink of an earthly, sweaty aroma and I'll need you to come with me. Bring a change of clothes." She stepped away from the door waiting for the two to follow her down the hall.

She led them to a room downstairs, labeled bath. She opened the door. "Now it's a twenty-minute window. Water is expensive." Nellie stepped into the room first. There was a fairly large tub filled with steaming water in the center of the room. "It's all warmed up and ready to go. There's towels, soaps, rags, everything you'll need." Sweeney remained in the hall until Monica placed a hand on his arm, "It'll save time if you go together. I'm not going to fill the tub up again." She said shoving him into the room. The two looked at each other than her as if she told them for dinner they'll be dining on puppies. "Turn your backs to each other if you're so shy." She closed the door.

With their backs against each other, they stripped down to nothing but their skin and stepped into the tub, easing down into the warm water. It felt heavenly and they both sighed as the water warmed their bones. They sat with their backs almost touching. It took them awhile to get into the rhythm of passing each other the soap without facing one another. Neither one of them spoke. Blush never left Nellie's cheeks the second she untied her corset. Things only got worse when she dropped the bar of soap, watching the slippery bugger land on the tiles. Cursing under her breath she lifted herself up, leaning over the tub. She managed to grab the block of suds but not before the flesh of her bottom touched Sweeney's back.

Both of their movements froze. Her face resembling the shade of a tomato as she dived back into a sitting position, her back straight. "Sorry," she squeaked, hands shaking.

She heard him sigh. They continued cleaning themselves. When Nellie was ready to work on her hair, she reached for the bottle of shampoo and discovered to her horror that it was in Sweeney's reach only. "Could you hand me that bottle?" she muttered over her shoulder.

He handed it to her in seconds. She squirted some into her hand, setting the bottle on the floor. Her injured side burned in protest when she raised her arms, letting the soapy water flow over the wound. "You're going to have to change my bandage after this."

"I don't mind." He grumbled.

She yawned, as she ran her soap covered fingers through her long curls. Her hair kept accidentally rubbing against Sweeney's back making him more and more annoyed as this bath time continued. She passed him the shampoo after he grunted in the direction of it. He had his head cleaned in seconds, while Nellie still struggled with untangling hers.

"That's a lot of hair." Sweeney commented.

"Yes, I realize."

"Why don't you cut it?"

Nellie gasped. "I look horrible with short hair, I would never." Looking over her shoulder she almost fell over as she realized Sweeney had turned around and was now facing her. She made a tiny shriek when Sweeney's fingers were in her hair, helping her detangle and wash the auburn locks. Once her curls were rinsed through, they stepped out of the tub, putting on a fresh pair of clothing. Drying off her hair was a whole other matter; she grabbed another towel so she could keep the first one covering herself.

Thinking Sweeney had at least his pants on, seeing his towel discarded on the floor, Nellie turned to look at him too soon. That tiny shriek again left her lips as she spun back around to look at the wall, blushing furiously. She saw… everything. Once she was sure he was in his drawers she dared to look again. Something on his back had piqued her interest. She slowly spun around and carefully approached him.

He jumped and she felt his muscles tense as she placed her fingertips to his skin. He remained still as stone, but had yet to turn around to strangle her, so she continued her touches, running her fingers down his back. "These markings." She said tracing the lashes with her finger.

"From the prison."

She wanted to sob, there were several scars where he was whipped more than once. Some of the scars were deeper than others. "Pardon," she whispered backing away from him, sensing how uncomfortable he was becoming.

He continued dressing himself as Nellie took a leap of courage. She might regret this but, it needed to be done. They were going to married soon after all. She looked at his back once more, being a few paces from him. "Sweeney," she called. He turned to look at her and she dropped the towel.

His mouth agape, he eyed her body, from her heaving chest to the goosebumps speckled all over her skin, she was cold. He approached her, spending more time than he had wanted looking at her breasts before he bent down and wrapped the towel back around her. "You'll catch a chill."

Now cleaned up and with no further interruptions, the two headed back upstairs to their room to get ready for bed. The awkwardness between them diminished the second their heads hit the pillows and they were sound asleep. When they're eyes opened again, they were not met by a blinding sunlight like they had become accustomed too but a darkened room, just as they left it when they first drifted off. Nellie sat up first, stretching her limbs, yawning deeply. She was surprised by the lack of sunlight in the room. She moved out of the bed quietly so not to disturb a resting Sweeney, and peeked through the curtain. The moon was out.

Sweeney stirred in the bed, groaning a bit. "Do you know what time it is?" Nellie asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No." he grunted, sitting up and reaching for the glass of water on the nightstand. "I'm starving," he stated after a few gulps of water.

Nellie smiled warmly at him. "I think it's the middle of the night. We must have slept through the day." He stretched, wincing a bit as his ribs ached in protest. "Let's find something to eat."

"I thought you said it was the middle of the night." Sweeney said.

A devious smirk formed on Nellie's lips. "And finding the kitchen will be much easier with no one in our way."

Her plan was simple, sneak into the inn's kitchen, find some food. They may smuggle it back to their room or eat it right there, they hadn't decided yet. With an oil lamp in hand, they stood in the parlor downstairs, walking towards one of the doors behind the desk, labeled kitchen. She jiggled the doorknob, excited as it swung open. She stepped aside, "After you my good sir." She said playfully.

"Why thank you madame." He walked past her into the kitchen.

Nellie eyed the space, there wasn't any leftover food set out so she decided to whip something up. She tied her hair back. "Anything in particular you'd like my dear?"

"You think it's wise to cook in a home that isn't yours?" Sweeney asked. The two of them were already searching through every cupboard anyways.

"It's the middle of the night love. No one will ever know." She pulled out a bowl and some eggs. "How about some eggs with cheese for breakfast."

"Anything you say my dear."

She grabbed some goat cheese while he searched around for a cheese grater. She lit the stove top placing some butter in a frying pan and cracking four eggs into the bowl. They chatted lightly with each other waiting for the eggs to fry. As the time flew, they honestly forgot they were in a stranger's home. Unaware of how it happened, they ending up standing in front of the stove, snogging profoundly. Trapped in each other's arms, not noticing or caring if the eggs were burning or not. His lips and tongue just finish exploring the length of her throat as she was seated up on the counter top with her legs around his waist when the door opened. The two froze, both their heads turned in the direction of the intruder, eyes shining in the dark like two rats caught in a trap. Nellie's face grew as hot as the stove top behind her and she leapt down from the counter, smiling nervously. Surely, they'll get thrown out in the streets for this.

Miss Monica Clay stood there with a hand on her hip in disbelief. She huffed, "Looks like I have another pair of lovers in my inn." Her hand fell from her hip and she sniffed the air. "Something smells good." Minutes later, Nellie and the inn keeper were sitting across from each other sipping tea and chatting happily to stories of strange customers over their plate of cheesy eggs, a very confused and solemn looking Sweeney stabbing his eggs with his fork next to them.

After an early breakfast, the two decided to explore the town's marketplace. Nellie volunteered to fetch a few things for Monica. Sweeney was absolutely appalled at how the two had become such good friends so quickly. That evening, things were lively once more in the inn. This seemed to be a reoccurring pattern. The guests were crowded in the parlor, drinking ale and singing loudly and drunkenly. Some seemed to be volunteering themselves as entertainment. A small pretty woman with yellow hair, reminding Sweeney a bit too much of what he's lost for his liking, was seated at the piano playing a soft tune.

The small blonde finished and curtsied, full of smiles as applause roared through the inn. The customers all chatted happily among themselves looking around the room for their next source of music. "Do you play?" a man asked in Nellie's direction.

She opened her mouth to protest, "It's been a long time since I've—" Nellie began. The man was smiling sadly at her.

"She sings." Sweeney said. The man ushered Nellie towards the piano away from Sweeney's side. "Come on. We'd love to hear." The men were saying. She looked over her shoulder glaring at Sweeney. He raised his mug of ale to her bringing it to his lips to hide his smirk. She sat down at the piano.

Her hands hovered over the keys for a minute as she racked her brain for something to play. She thought of her usual parlor songs but she couldn't quite recall how the tune started. Growing nervous from the silence and eyes all around her, she just went for something.

She started singing softly and slowly. Her voice a bit shaky and uncertain at first but grew in confidence quickly. Her heart grew warm. She was performing an old Irish folk song. It was a sorrowful tune of loss and moving on. A memory of her father humming it appeared in her head and her hands touched the piano's keys on instinct.

Of all the money that e'er I've had

I spent it in good company

And all the harm that e'er I've done

Alas it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all.

All of a sudden, she was in her parlor on fleet street. Singing loud and proud her fingers dancing over the piano's keys. With Benjamin Barker waltzing behind her singing the same tune. His voice droning her's out.

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

Their sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They'd wish me one more day to stay

Lucy was smiling on the couch behind them as Ben sat down on the bench next to Nellie as they continued their duet.

But since it fell unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be with you all

Sweeney was in awe watching Nellie sing and play. The same memory she felt was rising in him as well as he found himself humming to the tune. He wanted to be by her side as he was that day but all strength had left him in the moment and he remained rooted in his spot as if his feet were nailed to the floor. Alas, his heart beat strongly with hers.

So fill to me the parting glass

And drink of health what e'rr be falls

And gently rise and softly fall

Good night and joy be to you all

Nellie finished her song slow and steady, alone, back in the present, back in the Grimsby inn. With all the customers watching with mouths agape and awaiting their applause.

So fill to me the parting glass

And gather as the evening falls

And gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be to you all.

Nellie's hands left the keys. The silence in the room seemed to last for hours until the uproar of applause stroke all at once like thunder as the customers clapped their hands and whistled. Smiling modestly, Nellie made her way back to Sweeney's side. In truth, his reaction was the only thing she cared about. She slid up next to him.

"Well done." He muttered handing her his mug of ale. "The Irish folk song?"

She took a swig of his ale holding onto the mug. "I'm surprised I remembered how it went."

"I'm surprised that I remembered."

She looked up at his face. The crowd around them seemed to fade away, and it was only them. He remembered? He remembered singing it with her all those years ago? A grin spread across her face as her heart melted.

He turned to face her, they're proximity growing closer. "Pet?"

"Love?"

"Margery! That was so lovely my dear." A slightly drunk Monica sang wrapping her arm around Nellie's shoulders. Nellie muttered her thanks and tried her best to smile after the woman so rudely interrupted a moment between her and her barber. Nellie continued to smile awkwardly at her, she wasn't leaving. "What tune was that?"

"An Irish folk song. Something old."

Monica nodded, she was still hanging onto Nellie, her breath reeking of beer. "You have Irish descent then?"

"Yeh Scottish. Actually."

"Oh!" she hiccupped and finally pulled away, "You look like a Scottish woman." She said touching a strand of Nellie's hair. With that she finally stumbled away throwing herself at other people to chat with. Nellie faced Sweeney who had been patiently waiting this entire time. She knit her brows in confusion. "Do I actually look like a Scottish woman?" Nellie asked.

"I've never met any so I don't know." Sweeney shrugged. He set his cup of ale down. Nellie laughed softly. "How about a stroll?" he placed his arm out for her.

She took it following him to the door. "And what if we get lost?" Nellie smiled.

"I hope we do."

In the end, they missed the celebration in the inn, as they made their way back to the seaside. They sat in the sand and finished what they started from earlier that morning. They were lost in the amount of time they've spent with their kisses in the sand. Until Sweeney positioned himself a top of Nellie and tugged at her corset laces, she shivered and sat back up. She placed her hand over his halting his unknotting. Looking into his eyes she whispered, "Let's go to bed."

He nodded in understanding, helping her back on her feet, they walked back to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song above was The Parting Glass. I was referencing the version sung by Peter Hollens. Go listen to it, it's amazingly beautiful. Please review, thank you readers.


	15. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me weeks to write haha. I'm so happy it's over. Hope you like it too, thanks for reading. I'm in the final act of this story now! The end is in sight.

They retreated to their room, not saying a word. They stripped to their underclothes, backs to each other, and crawled under the covers. They faced away, staring at the opposite walls and feeling a bit awkward. "Are you angry with me, love?" Nellie asked, after the silence had become suffocating. She feared their little attachment on the beach might have upset him in some way.

He rolled over to face her. She unfortunately could not meet his gaze due to her wounded side, but she still tried. Tossing over on her left, only to wince in pain and settle on her back, sighing at the ceiling. "I'm not upset, my pet." He muttered.

"Well thank the lord," she said with a sigh. "We got a little carried away. I was afraid you'd—"

"We're to be married Nellie. I won't be upset." He looked at her. "Besides, how am I to get my little girl back in my arms if the thought alone causes you to blush like a young maid."

She laughed, a smile remaining on her lips. "Maybe it's because all of this feels to much like one of my silly dreams to be real."

She rolled back onto her right, shivering slightly as she felt his arm snaked around her waist. She grinned and closed her eyes, preparing her mind to drift off into sleep. She struggled not to blush again as she could have sworn, he inhaled the scent of her hair. Just as both of them were comfortable enough to relax, they were disturbed by sounds of moaning and shaking behind the wall inches from Nellie's ears. She lifted her head in questioning. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell agape. Monica had said they weren't the only pair of lovers in her inn. Nellie closed her eyes and shook her head. She rotated her body again, as if changing her position would allow her escape from the sounds of their fornicating neighbors.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Sweeney muttered causing her to laugh again.

He was awakened the next morning by a pillow landing on his face. "Rise my barber, we have much to do today." He rolled over with a grunt. Nellie sat on the bed, leaning over him. "Come now, we have a priest to find."

He rolled over to look at her, "A little priest?"

"Of sorts, yes." She chuckled, grinning wide.

Hours later, they sat in Grimsby's church across from the priest. He consistently quizzed the two of their history and scribbling their answers down. "Miss Plummer." He began looking up at Nellie. She met his gaze, smiling politely. "Am I correct in assuming you are in your thirties?"

"Yes, Father."

"You're a bit late to be getting married." He commented.

"My family allowed me to marry for love. It's not my fault it took this long to find someone I fancied." She was confident and posed like a royal.

"Tell me about your family. Where are you from?"

"London. I worked in a shop with my grandparents, and I took over when they both died. I was born on a farm in Southern England. My father died in the war and my mother, stricken from grief distanced herself from me and my brother. He left some time ago after he wed and my mother moved in with him and his new wife in their home in America." Sweeney was appalled by how well she could tell a tale. She was lying to a bloody priest without even batting an eyelid.

"And are you a maid? Never been wed before?"

"I remain pure."

"Excellent." He turned his gaze to Sweeney. "And you Mr. Oakley,"

"I am a widower, Father. Born in London." He scribbled some things down. "My young wife died of the plague."

The priest met his eyes once more in alarm. "The red death?"

Sweeney stammered for a moment. "Ay, that's the one."

Priest looked solemn. "Bless you, I'm so sorry. Thank heavens the plague didn't take you. Its nasty, that one." A smile placed his lips once more. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Met in the market in London. Started our courtship." Nellie spoke.

"Ah, love at first sight." The man mused. "Romantic. Well," he said after a pause. "I'd be happy to marry you." Nellie tried to hide her grin, she failed. "You both have been baptized correct?"

Sweeney nodded, "In London, yes." Nellie said.

"Excellent. Now," he looked at the two, "I have a list of other souls to deal with. I'm afraid it'll be a few weeks' time before I can wed you. There are more couples waiting, some other different engagements. Don't mind waiting longer do you?"

"Not at all, Father."

"Good, good. You'd like a private wedding? I believe you mentioned that once you arrived."

"Yes," they both nodded.

"No trouble at all, it's just, you are going to need a witness." He looked at the two, "Is there no family to speak of?"

"My family is all dead," Sweeney spoke.

"And you lass, your brother and mother?"

"Oh they wouldn't bother. We don't get along." She smiled awkwardly.

"I see. Then I suggest making a friend. You'll need at least one witness in attendance."

The three of them stood up and the priest bid them farewell. Sweeney and Nellie turned to leave. "Take some time to look around, get to know this town. Meet with the landlord perhaps, here's his address." He handed Sweeney piece of paper. "He won't sell a home to you yet, legal reasons. You two will have to sign the legal document after your marriage."

The Priest smiled warmly at them and they left the church. Nellie continued to smile ear to ear, grasping onto Sweeney's arm as they strolled. "You're very excited aren't you Margery." He said.

"I'm in love, Mr. O." she mused, practically waltzing on air, her feet felt so light. He kissed her temple lightly, surprising them both. They spent the remainder of the afternoon searching through the town. Learning where all the shops were, especially the marketplace. They ventured to shake hands with the landlord, he was a snotty old sot, afterwards the sun was setting as they wearily walked back to the inn. They ate their dinner quickly avoiding all conversations with the other guests and hurried to bed. Awoken once again by their rambunctious neighbors.

A couple days past, and Nellie was looking through her gowns, trying to find the one that would best suit today. If she had her old closet on fleet street, she would go with her signature black gown with the low neckline. Now, she only had one black dress left. She grimaced at it, the dress was a simple, a bit tattered, she would wear it on a day when she'd have to be in the bake house for hours. It was the same dress she was wearing when… she met Mr. T, in fact.

Speaking of the barber, he ruined her pleasant thoughts by yanking the dress from her daydreaming grasp. She spun around and he stepped away, staring down at the cloth. "You do realize you're not a widow anymore, my pet?"

Nellie grinned, looking over her shoulder at him. "I won't be a widow anymore… soon." She corrected. She grabbed the dress back from him. "I'm still a widow now." She faces the mirror, holding the fabric up to her.

"You should still get into the habit of wearing more colors."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh very well Mr. Oakley." She said with a wink. She shifted through her dresses, frowning at how little of an option she had at the moment. She put on a simple green gown and called it a day. She really ought to go dress shopping soon.

She sat downstairs poking at her breakfast. "Good morning, Oakley's." Monica smiles brightly. "Hope you two are fairing well." She set coffee in front of them before rushing off to care for her next guests.

An idea strikes and Nellie followed after her, "Monica." She calls after the inn keeper who spun around full of smiles as always. "Do you know of any good dress shops in town?"

"Oh! For your wedding gown?" she beamed.

Nellie caught her breath, getting a wedding dress never once crossed her mind. "Yes." She finally said.

Monica almost dropped the tray of coffee she was so excited. "May I accompany you?"

"I'd be honored," Nellie said a bit flabbergasted.

Later that day, Sweeney sat in their room staring at his last remaining friend. It was the razor that broke after he mascaraed ten men to protect his baker, and partially himself. He didn't want to part with the razor, even though it was just a silver handle with a small bit of blade remaining. He lightly ran his finger tip over it and gasped as it drew blood. He heard footsteps approaching and shoved the razor into his pocket just as his baker entered the room.

"Is that what you did all day, dear?"

He knit his eyebrows, staring at the box in her hands. Frowning as he as absolutely certain the dress was an ungodly shade of white. "I was pondering the future my sweet."

"Hm," Nellie muttered placing the box on the dresser.

"Not going to show me?" he commented.

She turned around and walked towards the bed where he was seated, "Ah, what would be the fun in that, love? It'll be a pleasant surprise for you."

"Anything you say."

***

That evening after dining they were urged to take another bath, since bathing for those able was a weekly routine in these times. Sweeney and Nellie were proud to state that after more than a week had passed in the inn, they had grown comfortable enough to bathe in the tub facing one another.

They made idle chatter, Nellie retelling her afternoon spent with the inn keeper Monica, how she spent the time retelling more stories about her customers in the midst of helping Nellie select a dress. Which was an easier feat than either of them thought it would be. "You know, there was a time when I wanted to be an inn keeper." Nellie said to Sweeney, their skin covered in suds.

"Why? All those people living under the roof with you."

"Yes, believe me, after experiencing dealings with customers, I changed my ambition." She laughed.

"She had some mad stories. A guest stole from her once. Another almost hung himself in one of the rooms, don't know which one but he's apparently alright now, poor bloke." Sweeney rinsed off his hair while Nellie continued to chatter away. Without saying a word, he grabbed the soap and inched closer to her, clutching onto her hair and began washing it thoroughly. "Oh, and you know our intimate neighbors? They're her children. Well, the girl is. The lad with her is her new husband. Said they were married only a month ago, she did. No wonder they're so eager." She smiled softly to herself while Sweeney continued running soapy fingers through her hair. "I wonder what that must be like? To be a newly wed at such a young age. The world seems so full of magic I'd wager." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I never had that experience. Since Albert was an arrangement my mother made."

All of a sudden, Sweeney takes hold of her chin, forcing their eyes to meet and tells her to be silent by kissing her softly. She sighs into his kiss a sad smile forming her lips. "There is something I need to share with you my sweet." She eyed him curiously. "I've been thinking about it all day, while you were out." He held her gaze, "I've been polite in letting you live your fantasy but I can't take it any longer. Do you know why we're being married?"

She shook her head.

"Our aliases. I don't love you Nellie. I may never will. And I'm sorry."

She looked sad and confused. "I don't understand, all the snuggling and kisses. What was that about?"

"I missed a woman's touch. It was lust."

"You're quest to have another daughter?"

"You can make a child without love."

She wanted to slap him. She would have even if the bastard was naked, which did nothing to make him less menacing. "I do care for you Nellie. I've become accustom to."

"Ah Mr. T." she sighs again looking down at the water. "And that last kiss, was that part of your "caring" for me?"

"I did say lust." He answers.

"Yes, because that's much better." She teases, fighting the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes. She looks away from him.

He places his hands on her arms. "You're beautiful Nellie." To prove his point, his eyes trail her body.

"Ey, my eyes are up here Mr. Todd." she waved her hand in front of his face. "You can't tell me you'll never love me and then ogle by body." She sunk under the water, ridding the soap from her hair. "Here, I'll give you a better view." She said standing up in the tub, he's eyes now level with what lied below her abdomen. He smirked, looking away out of modesty.

She stepped out of the tub, drying herself off. "Well, there is something I need to tell you." Towel wrapped around her body, she faced him. "I bought a shop today." By passing his look of shock and quickly growing anger, she grabbed her clothes and stepped out of the bathe house, not giving a damn that she was in a towel and their were onlookers outside.

"No I'm sorry Sweeney." She said once they were both back in their room, clothed with the door closed and his anger ready to explode on her at any moment. She wanted to get her speech out now while she could, and while standing a far enough distance away from him. "I've been selfish, it's true. Its my fault in assuming you'd move on so quickly when you won't. However, I know. I know you are moving on." She looked at him with a flaming passion. "You will love me one day. More than you'd ever loved Lucy."

He was on top of her like a viper to its prey. "You dare say her name." he spat.

She continued before he could attack. "I'll be waiting my dear. I can wait, all good things come to those who can. And I've spent my whole life waiting for this, I can wait longer. You won't admit it, but I know you care for me."

"Of course, I care for you." He said.

She rolled her eyes and turned form him, pulling the blankets back on the bed.

"I didn't say I'd never care for you. I said I'd never love you."

She froze as her heart shattered. This conversation is over as far as she was concerned. "We're not finished." He said grabbing her arm. "You bought a shop?"

"Yes." She said facing him once more.

"You're daft. By all means, throw our money away on a shop. It's not as if we have a wedding and house to afford, that you so desperately wanted." He sneered.

"And we'll hold the house with what income?" Nellie said. "How are you to support this daughter you crave?"

"Not by running another bloody pie emporium." He snarls in her face.

"I was thinking more of a bakery this go. No meat." He sighed, turning away from her. "I like working." Nellie continued. "I'll earn money off my pies. Just like I used to."

Nellie crawled into bed, "No one buys your bloody pies, pet." She ignored him, facing the wall. "Not until I showed up," he said. She frowned, pulling the blanket up around her face. After a while, he joined her. They laid their in silence not daring to face one another.

They're intimate neighbors were going at it again just as they were about to find peace. Nellie snapped, she bolted upright and banged on the wall. "Must you do this every night! Your bleedin' balls and going to fall off." She shouted.

Sweeney tried to hold it in but fails miserably as he bursts into laughter beside her. She ignores him but can't help but smile mainly to at the fact that she's never heard him laugh before in a long time.

***

While walking through the square, easing his mind of everything that befell back at the inn last night, he was approached by a gentleman.

"Mr. Oakley?" he called.

Mr. Todd heard a voice be kept going, assuming the man was speaking to another. After the continuous shouts, Sweeney finally realized the man was talking to him.

The man gave Mr. Todd a weird expression. "Apologies sir, I was lost in thought." Todd said.

"Happens to the best of us." The cheery man said. He made the mistake of assuming Mr. Oakley would continue polite chatter with him, after the pause of awkward silence and stares, he cleared his throat and continued on with business. "The priest sent me to find you, he has a last-minute opening in his schedule. The wedding will be held earlier, if that would suit you and your bride?"

"That'll suit us just fine." Sweeney said.

"Great. I'll tell the priest and the wedding can be held in let's say… an hour?"

"Perfect, thank you sir," Sweeney said before trudging off to the inn. He had excellent news for his baker. He looked down at the box in his hands. He was out to come to his senses and decided to settle the quarrel placed between him and the baker with matching wedding rings.

He found her in the inn's dining area, slowly spinning her spoon in a bowl of soup. "We'll be dining in our house tonight." He said standing over her.

She eyed him hesitatingly, "Sorry?"

"Some bloke missed his engagement with the priest. He has an opening for today."

She jumped to her feet. "Get your dress on." He said. "We need to be at the alter in one hour."

"An hour?" she stammered. "So soon."

"Good thing I was out getting the rings." He said looking down at the small box in his hands. "Will we arrive together?"

"Let's meet there." Nellie said. "I still need to ask Monica to be witness."

"Why her?" Sweeney frowned.

"Do you know anyone else?" She cocked her eyebrows sarcastically.

"Alright. Be there in an hour." He said and they rushed off in different directions.

As Nellie approached Monica, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She stopped herself, hiding behind a pillar, she knew these were not tears of joy. She bit her lip willing her emotions to calm. That bleedin' bastard of a barber. If only he'd wait to share his honesty with her after they were wed. Her whole mindset was now thrown out of proportion. "Too soon," she whispered to herself. She hardly had the time to cope, this was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life, and she so desperately wanted it to be over and done with. She took a deep breath and approached Monica.

"Margery!" she smiled. Then frowned upon Nellie's expression, "What's the matter my dear?"

"I know this is sudden, but the wedding is in an hour. I would like you to hold as witness."

"I'm honored my dear. But why the tears child? Are you not happy?"

"I wish my family could be here." Nellie lied.

"Aw, yes. Your mother and brother are proud darling. And your father is smiling down on you."

The thought of her father being with her today in spirit was enough to ease her mind and emotions. She pulled through the tears and smiled brightly. "You don't mind if my bring my children, do you?"

Of course. "Very well." Nellie smiled before retreating to her room to get changed.

Sweeney stood at the altar, alone with the priest. Monica and her newly married children next to her. He was surprised to see their two neighbors, finally in person. He snickered, hoping they remembered Nellie's shouts through the wall from last night, they most likely didn't know it was them. The music began to play and Nellie entered. Not turning around to look at her yet, Sweeney was grimacing, dreading the ungodly pure white her dress would be. Or worse, the shade leaning towards yellow. As if she'd try to be like Lucy. As she was half-way up the aisle, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked at her. His mouth fell open upon her beauty. She left her hair down, braiding the front back to keep them from her face. Her dress was grey, a color he never imagined would suit her so well. It blended beautifully with her shade of hair, as well as the bouquet of daisies and baby's breath in her hands.

The priest nodded to them both before beginning. About half way through the speech, they became lost in each other's eyes, as if they could communicate how beautiful the other person looked without saying it out loud. "Do you Margery Plummer, take this man to be your husband…" Nellie pretended not to hear the words "Margery Plummer" but instead, replaced them with Nellie Lovett in her brain. Her smile was murdered into a frown as Sweeney's words from yesterday reached her. This wedding was only for their aliases.

He expected her to melt into butter, or dropped her bouquet from being so excited, but she remained regal, calm. He realized too late that she behaved this way because she felt sad. Of course it was his fault and he did feel a slight pang of guilt. He matched her sad expression with one that was sincere. Until the words "I do." Left her lips at last.

"And do you, Sebastian Oakley. Take this woman…" She expects he'll just nod, without uttering a single word. She exhaled almost verbally through her nose. Would he even kiss her? A peck on the cheek most likely. A small brush against the lips if she was lucky.

"I do." She stiffened at his voice as he proved her wrong.

She swallowed and her lips parted slightly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest closed the bible and smiled, looking at Sweeney. "You may kiss your bride."

Taking a deep inhale, she leaned in. He surprised her again by taking a step forward, placing a hand around her waist, drawing her close and kissed her deeply.

Their three guests cheered and clapped behind them, Monica the loudest. Nellie smiled, resting her forehead against her husband's.


	16. New Life, New Struggles

The bishop appeared with the legal documents, once all the congratulations had settled down. Nellie stared down at the wedding band on her finger, wanting to cry in joy, but stopped herself from doing so, remembering how this marriage was to remain hidden. They were fugitives, they had to live a false life to keep them safe. Even if they made agreements to things only a married couple would get into. Nevertheless, she was grinning like mad and she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stop staring at the ring either. Even though she would be known as Mrs. Sebastian Oakley, in her mind she was Mrs. Sweeney Todd and that was that.   
The bishop displayed the document, informing them where to sign. It was moving quickly along, the sooner they could get into a house and start a new life, the better. Nellie watched as Sweeney took the pen, signing the name Sebastian Oakley. It broke her heart, while the pen moved, she had to hide the gasp that has arose from her chest. There was no denying it, he signed the initials S.T. in the middle of Sebastian Oakley. It was sloppy and meant to be hidden, but it was there. Now, she was sure she was going to cry. Sweeney looked into her eyes, an unspoken bond now formed between them, even more so.   
“And you, my dear.” The bishop held out the pen to Nellie. She scribbled Margery N.L Plummer and they were now officially man and wife, in the eyes of God and the law. The priest and bishop blessed them on a happy, providing, prosperous life, and they walked back towards the inn where Monica held a celebration.   
“It wasn’t just Margery and Sebastian who got married in there, was it now?” Nellie whispered to him as they stepped into the coach that Monica had provided for them.   
“Whatever do you mean Mrs. Oakley?” he teased earning himself a peck on the lips that he endured patiently.   
Back at the inn, the newly married couple honestly weren’t in the mood for celebration. Music blared as the constant droll of handshakes, pats on the shoulder, hugs, words of praise and congratulations were becoming suffocating. So many people had shoved themselves in front of the couple that they were pushed feet apart, staring at each other through the mix of bodies. They were more eager to talk to Nellie, young girls dreaming of marriage looked at her as if she was a queen, envious as they complemented her appearance, touched her dress. Nellie had said “Thank you” more times than she should ever want to. As much as she was enjoying the attention, she desperately wanted to be alone with her barber.   
She glanced at him in longing as an older looking man, touched his shoulder dragging him away for a discussion. It was there soon to be landlord. Their conversation, of most likely payment, ended and Sweeney caught her glance, gesturing for her to come to him. Happy to oblige, she maneuvered her way through the crowd till an obstacle in the form of Monica stood in her way. “Oh Margery,” she pulled Nellie into a crushing hug. “I’m so happy for you my dear.”   
Nellie smiled and pulled away, holding onto the woman’s hands. “Thank you, for all you’ve done.”   
“I’ll miss seeing you in my inn. Please, do visit sometime.”  
“Of course.” Nellie smiled.   
Sweeney appeared at her side, placing his hand on the small of her back. “Oh, I’m going to miss you both.” Monica cried, pulling Sweeney into a hug as well. Nellie was stuck between fearing for Monica’s life and laughing. Sweeney pulled away aggressively. “The only arms you’d like to be trapped in are your new wife’s eh?” she laughed. “I understand.” She looked at her two guests for the last time in possibly a long time. “I wish you the best.” She said before moving along. “Oh, I almost forgot,” Sweeney and Nellie both turned to look at her. “I’d be honored to be or midwife, should that time come.” She winked at Nellie who made a gasping sound like she chocked on her own oxygen.   
Sweeney dragged a remaining blushing Nellie out of the crowd and up the stairs to their room. His grip on her wrist was a bit hard for her liking. He closed the door to their room. “Well? What did that old sot say?” she asked.   
“He has a house for us. The down payment is set, we just need to offer it up to him in the morning.” She nodded. He stepped closer to her. “Our home is ready for move in, if you’d like to get settled in for tonight.”   
“I’d love to my dear. But there is a celebration going on downstairs.” She said.  
“Ah they’ll all be too drunk in the morning to remember us.”   
Nellie stared around the room thinking for a moment. “Let’s change and pack up the things. There’s only one more thing I’d like to do.”   
“And what would that entail Mrs. Oakley?” he teased.   
“Something you may not like.” She grimaced upon hearing her false name, “I think I actually prefer Mrs. Lovett.” He only snickered but allowed her to place her arms around his neck and he held her waist in return. “Promise me when we’re in the safety of our new home, you’ll call me Mrs. Todd?”   
“How about just Nellie? When we’re not in public.”   
She frowned but figured it’d be as good as she was going to get for the time being so she obliged, sneaking another quick kiss from the man. She pulled herself from his arms and stepped into the bathroom, grabbing her blue and white striped dress to change into. Once finished both of them were back in casual clothing, they packed up their belongings, scanned the room to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything and while holding hands they peeked their heads out at the festivities downstairs and snuck away from the inn.   
“What’s this idea of yours, pet?”   
In response, she grabbed his hand detouring their path and dragging him onto the shore. With the waves behind them, she faced him again. “May I have this dance my dear husband?” she teased adding a curtesy.   
“Most certainly, wife.”   
They waltzed in the sand. The crashing waves serving as their music. Perhaps it was the setting sun blocking her vision. She could’ve sworn he was smiling enough to show teeth. She simply matched his grin, whether it was there or not, as their footsteps glided atop the sand. Not until the tide swept in and the foam brushed along their feet did, they call it a night and walked up along the path to their new home.   
The landlord met them at the edge of the street. There house was to be the one at the far end. The row of cottages was set close to each other, all wrapping along the seaside. He led them up the stairs and into the blue sliding with white wood tones cottage that was now theirs. The home was small and cramped, with light brown wood tones and tacky flowered wallpaper. Sweeney wrinkled his nose in disgust. Even Nellie whom he assumed would be swooning didn’t even look impressed. The home was quaint and affordable, and they were fortunate. After sleeping on the ground and an inn they welcomed the garish home before them. They only planned to stay a year or two in the fishing town anyways.   
“I’ll be back in the morning for payment.” The old sot of a land lord said. He waved at the two, “Enjoy your wedding night.” he closed the front door behind him.   
The two stared at each other in silence for a while. Neither of them wanting to make the first move. And first move to what exactly? Before the air between them could turn awkward, Nellie’s footsteps rang loud as she wandered into the kitchen. “I don’t know about you love, but I’m absolutely famished.” She sang.   
Sweeney walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s so small isn’t it?” he commented.   
“You used to live in a room above my shop, this is much bigger than that.” She laughed. She was looking through the cabinets, pleased to see that they were stock at least slightly. “We’ll have venture to the grocers in the morning.” She sighed. “I can make some stew.” She looked over at him.   
“Whatever you’d like.” He said.   
She flashed him that smile of hers and became preparing dinner. He watched her cook in amazement, and offered help when he could even though he could barely keep up with her. Chopping the vegetables was all he did to feel useful. He felt awkward being able to just sit at the table and stare so he pickup their bag from off the floor of their parlor and unpacked their belongings, placing items where they needed to be. Clothes in the bedroom, other supplies in the kitchen. While doing so he explored the small house. Finding a door leading to a study from the parlor behind one of the settees. The only furniture inside being an old book shelf and a worn desk.   
He joined her back in the kitchen, where she was pouring the steaming delicious smelling contents from the pot on the stove top to two bowls. Their table was circular and shoved into the corner of the kitchen underneath the window. Sweeney took his seat, savoring the delightful smells coming from the stove top. “Here we are love,” she mused placing the bowl of soup in front of him. She grabbed her own bowl and took her seat at his side. Both of them were speechless as they slurped from their spoons being to famished to speak. After eating Monica Clay’s food in the inn for more than a week and whatever they could scrounge up in the wilderness before then, Sweeney realized just how much he missed her cooking.   
Once fed and content, they were able to find their voices again. Curiosity won Nellie over as she searched the other cabinets and drawers of the kitchen. “There’s a room off from the parlor,” Sweeney said. “It could be a child’s room.” Her actions froze. “It’d be a small room, well everything in this home is small.”   
Nellie retrieved a bottle from the top cabinet and slowly turned back to the table. “Is that?” Sweeney questioned. The both stared in awe at the bottle of red wine.   
“Well this was nice of whoever decided to leave this here.” Said Nellie.  
“I never preferred the stuff much, but this is a special occasion.” He fished two wine glasses from the cabinet above the sink.   
“I could never afford it.” Nellie snickered.   
Smiling they popped the cork. Being careful not to drink the entire bottle in one night, they only partook of one glass each and sipped the dark red while lounging on the settee. After remaining silent for far longer than Nellie was comfortable with, she finished off her glass and against her better judgement, repositioned her posture so her petite frame was leaned against his. Slowly dropping her head upon his shoulder for good measure. He hadn’t pushed her away like she expected, she slowly willed herself to relax. She almost flinched entirely when his hand landed on her arm, his fingers running along her forearm creating gooseflesh wherever his fingerprints would touch.  
Nellie shivered as if she felt a chill, even though it was a summer night and the house felt stuffy. “Are you cold?” the silk in his voice made her shiver again.   
“No,” she continued to tremble and squeezed her eyes shut, willing her body to be calm. She quickly tried to think of something to talk about. A distraction. “So, what’s our plans now Mr. T?”   
“I think you should call me Sweeney from now on.”   
She leaned her head back further, looking up at the ceiling. “Alright, Sweeney. Mr. Oakley.” She chuckled.   
“That’s only for when we are in public.” He said causing her to laughed more. “I imagine we could stay here at least a couple years before moving on again.”   
“My aunt doesn’t live too far from here.” She said. “Perhaps I should write to her?”   
“Perhaps you should.”  
She let out a deep yawn and closed her eyes. “It’s getting late.” He pointed out.   
“And what are you suggesting my dear?”   
“Well we do have a deal to settle,” she only smiled real big. “If you’re willing?”  
She sat up, “Then let us go to bed.”   
“I’m teasing my pet, we don’t have to. . .” she looked over her shoulder at him. Her dark red curls were still braided back in the most beautiful way. “We can just fall asleep in each other’s arms if you’d like.”   
She arched an eyebrow at him and stood up. “Since when have you become so soft?” she held her hand out to him. “It’s our wedding night.” She flashed him that devious smile that he secretly loved, “And I owe you a daughter.”   
“If you insist my love.” He downed the rest of his glass and blowing out the candles in the living area they stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.   
With they’re backs to each other they stripped down to their underclothes and crawled under the cover now facing each other. Sweeney moved himself over her, supporting his weight with his elbows on either side of her frame. When he dipped down to kiss her, her body trembled once more. “I don’t know why I’m so bloody nervous.” She laughed.   
“It’s been a long time.”   
She sighed, “Yes for both of us it would seem.”   
He brushed some stray curls out of her face, his hand lingering, caressing her cheek. “I’m not going to hurt you my pet, you have no need to be afraid.”   
She swallowed, “My love,” she placed her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her lips.   
Their movements remained gentle and hesitant. Eventually, their kisses becoming more feverish. Nellie had finally got her body to relax, even tossing her head back and arching her back as he pleasured her in ways Albert never could have even dreamed of doing and when he pushed himself into her, she almost lost it entirely. Sweeney continued his movements within the baker, his former landlady, his former friend and now his wife and lover. He could almost imagine Lucy’s face looking down on him in anger for he was enjoying his new wife’s company so much more than he expected himself to. That small feeling of betraying his first love stung at his heart. He was stuck between trying to hold on to his lost love while wanting to surround himself with this new one. So, he kept his movements firm, and buried his face in the crook of her neck.   
He trailed her neck in light kisses and pushed her wrists down into the mattress. Nellie’s eyes shot open, she looked at her wrist being pinned down on the bed and could feel the dirt being wedged between. She looked to the ceiling and could see the new moon swirling with blood. The tall canopy of trees. The searing pain in her side and arm. The Blood gushing from the wounds. She screamed, launching herself into a sitting position. Sweeney stopped his movements, alarmed by her shouts of terror.   
“Get off me! Get off!” she shouted slapping him across the face. She scrambled out of bed, her legs getting tangled in the sheets and she fell onto her knees. Just as fast, she picked herself up and ran out of the room.  
Sweeney was in absolute shock. He sat in the bed, hand on his stinging cheek, staring with wide eyes at the spot his wife was in a mere seconds ago. Once his mind settled, he stood up.   
She was in the bathtub, curled into a ball, sobbing.   
He waited outside the door for a moment before gently stepping inside. “Nellie?” he kneeled by the tub wanting so desperately to hold her and comfort her, but knowing that his touch would cause her more harm than good at the moment.   
“I’m so so sorry Sweeney.” She sobbed.  
“Hush love,” he soothed.   
“I don’t know what happened, everything was going so well and... that night. The memory the pain, the horror it all came flooding back to me.” She continued to sob.   
He frowned, watching her with sad eyes. “May I touch you?”   
She practically flung herself out of the tub and into his arms. They sat there for a while, he clutched her frame to him as she cried and apologized. She eventually exhausted herself and he picked her up and carried her back to bed. He laid by her side and was careful not to touch her beyond what was needed to comfort her. He snarled in anger, not at her, at that man. That nasty bastard who called himself a bounty hunter. The man who caused such misery to his wife.


	17. Baking by the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like this chapter. I'm sorry, it is a jumble of random scenes, I'm trying move along to "good stuff" and it has been a real struggle. Sorry for the late update and the crap chapter but I hope you enjoy nonetheless and thank you.

Sweeney awoke the next morning, surprised to notice that Nellie is not in bed with him. Feeling a bit guilty about the night before, he pushes the covers off of him, preparing to search the house for his wife. Something smelled absolutely heavenly. Brows furrowed in confusion he steps into kitchen.   
Nellie was busily rushing about. There were small cakes and pies, breads with jams scattered all over the table. Sweeney stood frozen in shock in the archway. “What’s all this pet?”  
She gasped, spinning around facing him with her hand over her heart. “Bleedin’ hell love, you gave me such a fright, you did.”   
“Not my intention.” He continued to be perplexed by the bakery goods around him. “Having a craving for bread, are you?”   
She wiped her hands on her apron, “Oh, I was just preparing for today love.” She looked back at the mixing bowl, remembering what was she doing. “I’ve been up for hours.” She says. Sweeney yawned, snatching a cake from the table and taking a bite. Nellie shrieks in his direction. “Those are for customers love.” Deadpan, he continues chewing the small cake. She sighed, “Well no matter.” The chair scratched on the floor as he took a seat at the table. “First thing is we’ll need to go to the market. I’ve used up everything here.”   
“Have you eaten?” Sweeney asked.   
“Not really, had some coffee, quite a lot actually, why do you ask?” She was jittery and trembling. Her hands shaking as she mixed contents into the bowl. After a bit she moved over a counter space and began kneading dough on the cutting board. “I need to get a new rolling pin.” She mused while frantically tossing and shoving her knuckles into the dough.   
“If only you hadn’t thrown the other one off a cliffside.” He teased.   
She kept working the dough, her breaths labored. She barely even registered that he made a sound. In fact, she forgot his presence entirely or how much time was going by. She jumped out of her skin suddenly again when his fingers were pressed into the back of her shoulder blades.   
“Pet.” His voice sounded of rich velvet; it gave her chills for it also had a bit of warning to it. “Please, come sit, rest awhile.” He moved his cold hands over her floured ones.   
“I have too much work to do, dear.”   
“You need to sit and eat something.” He said leading her to the table.   
She spun on her heels, “At least let me finish this batch and get them into the oven.” She said. Once that next pastry was cooked, Nellie agreed to rest. She ate some of her own wares and laid down on the settee. She closed her eyes for what she thought would be a few minutes, to her dismay she opened them to a different shade of color in the sky. She launches herself into a sitting position. Her head spun around to the sound a front door closing and footsteps walking over the threshold.   
“You’re awake, good.” Sweeney said.   
“Love?” she stood up and a blanket she didn’t notice before fell to the floor.   
“I was paying our landlord.” He said. She opened her mouth to speak, mainly ask what time it was but he spoke before she could. “That last batch of cakes burned a bit.” He made a slight apologetic look, “You needed the rest.”   
She smiled real big letting loose a small laugh. “It’s alright love,” she stretched her arms above her head. “And I did need the sleep.” She finished with a yawn. “What time is it dear? I’d still like to go to the market.” She poked her head into the kitchen. “Oh lovely, you covered everything up for me so they won’t stale. Thanks love.” She sent a warm smile his way.   
“It’s after midday.”   
“Would you like to accompany me to the market?” she smiled, a bit in a tease sort of manner.   
“Yes.” He mused.   
***

“Come this way, I want to show you my new shop.” She was grinning ear to ear while dragging him through the streets. He was carrying a full basket of groceries, one on each arm. Nellie had a basket full of produce hanging off her arm as well.   
“Eh, yes. The shop that we don’t have money for.”   
“Yet. That we don’t have money for yet my love. We’ll get there.” Nellie said.   
“We?” she looked over her shoulder and winked, giving the hand that she was holding a light squeeze. “So bold of you dear, to assume I’ll help you with your new business.” He said.   
“We’re a team dear, you must help me.” He rolled his eyes at that. “Here we are.” They stopped in front of an absolute boring dump of a building in the midst of downtown. There was nothing special about it, the flat looked the same as all the other dingy ones neighboring it.   
“It’s simply beautiful, pet.” He teased causing her to elbow him.   
“I know it’s a bit run down, but you’ll see. We’ll fix it up real nice here soon.”   
“No customers are going to come to this.”   
“I think after London, anything is possible.” She mused facing him. “I’d show you the inside but I left the key at home.” The salty summer breeze was whipping his hair around, she could see the strands of white that were trying to make a reappearance. “I’ll have to give you another haircut soon. The white’s coming through.”   
“You’re never giving me a haircut again my dear.” He said causing her to laugh. He took ahold of her wrist beginning to drag her and their groceries back home. “Let’s speak business pet, how do you plan on raising enough money to open that shop. With the groceries and paying the landlord, were about to be in poverty.”   
“The same way I earned money on Fleet Street.”   
Sweeney looked over at her, a worried expression on his face. “Please tell me you never sold your own backside.”   
She glanced his way looking slightly offended. “Do I really look like that sort of woman to you?” He opened his mouth then quickly closed it again. “I sold my pies.” She said keeping a steady walking pace beside him. “I did sing in pubs a couple times.” She paused thinking of memories no doubt. “I suppose I could do that again.”   
“You do have a lovely singing voice.” She smiled looking down, blushing a bit. “How are you going to sell pies when you don’t have the money to fix up and open the shop?”   
“I’ll get a stall. Sell on the streets. Loads of bakers start out that way.” She said.   
“Anything you say, my pet.”   
They made preparations to have a stall ready for Nellie to use in the market starting and continuing every Thursday. She was utterly ecstatic the entire walk home. The woman had also planned out her next move. “I can sell the pies and cakes I made this morning in Monica’s inn. They won’t go to waste and all. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”   
“We just left the inn yesterday and we have to go back.” Sweeney growled in a low tone.   
“Will you help me carrying the pies there?” Nellie pouted looking up at him.   
“I suppose.” He muttered.   
Trading their groceries for pies and cakes, they loaded up the baskets and headed for the Grimsby Inn. Of course, Monica was all annoying smiles and gladly let Nellie sell whatever she’d like. The guests were very eager to get their hands on her wares. With the sun setting, empty baskets, and a decent amount of coin in their pockets, they retreated for home. “If you can sell pies so easily with using only sugar and no meat, then why in God’s name are we fugitives, pet.” Sweeney teased on the walk home.   
Nellie looked around before elbowing him in his side. “Yes, scream it so the whole fishing town can hear.” Despite her tone she was grinning madly. She sighed happily, “Things are looking up Mr. T.”   
He grumbled something that half-heartedly sounded like an “Indeed”.   
***  
“Why is having a shop so important to you?” Sweeney asked his new wife during dinner. She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off. “Yes, I understand you like working but is there any other reason?”   
She looked down at her plate, “I just think we’ll need the money.”   
He frowned, cocking his eyebrows, “Is that all?”   
She met his gaze, “You don’t have a shop right now love, in fact I don’t know if it’d be wise for you to be a barber again. At least not for a while.” He didn’t look like he had anything to add so she decided to continue her ramble while she could. “I think owning my shop and baking are the only things in know how to do. Or I know that I’m good at anyway. And if you won’t work than someone is going to have to make earnings.” She paused for a moment. “I have to raise money for us, so we can move to a better home one day that holds our children.”   
His eyes locked with hers, “How are we going to have children, if you shutter every time I go touch you now?”   
She stares at him appalled before standing up from the table and takes their plates to the sink. “Bleedin’ bastard,” she mutters under her breath. She was hoping Sweeney wouldn’t hear that but unfortunately for her, he did.   
“Careful my love.” He stood behind her as she faced the sink, as if he was a monster out of folklore, spreading bat like wings and preparing to take a bite out of her neck. “Would you prefer we go back to our old ways, Nellie?” His voice was dripping with venom but that sweet velvet that drove her insane remained.   
“No, of course not my dear husband.” She turned around to face him, surprised that at their proximity.   
“We’ve managed to build a peace between us. I’d be more careful if I were you.”   
Nellie snorted, moving away from him. “I hate to tell you this love, but you don’t scare me anymore like you used to.” she cleared off the rest of the table. “And about last night, on the subject of having children and all.”   
“Our deal.” He spoke.   
“Yes,” she looked at him once more.   
“I think we should pause our arrangement.” Her brows knit together and she frowned. “Is that what you were going to suggest?”   
“No, I was going to say, I wanted to try again.” Nellie said.   
“I see.” He looked down at the floor as if it was more fascinating than what was happening before him.  
“If you don’t want to Sweeney, then…”   
“It’s not that I don’t want to… I,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think that we should. That it would be best for you if we wait.”   
She let out a humorless laugh, “Wait?” He opened his mouth to continue his thought but she cut him off. “How do you know what’s best for me? It didn’t happen to you. You don’t know what it was like.” Her chest was heaving up and down. He could have sworn that tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. “I need to conquer this. To not let it control me. I want to have children one day and I’m not getting any younger.”   
“We don’t need to rush. That’s all I meant.” For once he sounded so sincere, mature.   
She pursed her lips. “Very well.” She headed toward the bedroom, she had a splitting headache and was exhausted.   
“I won’t share your bed tonight.” He said to her back.   
She froze, if looks could kill, he’d be in a coffin. She had a whole vocabulary of shrill insults and protests but upon seeing his expression apologetic, she simply shook her head. “It’s for the best.” He said.   
“We’ve laid next to each other, every night we traveled. It was not intimate, simply,” she paused to think of the right word, “Comforting.”  
“I’ve been alone ten years or more, I never want to feel that again.” She continued. “Please share my bed.” She reached out her hand to him. “You have to, we’re married now.”   
“You didn’t sleep last night. All the baking and thinking about your new shop was a distraction. If that’s how you’ll choose to cope then so be it, I will support you in this endeavor, but a man’s touch will not help you recover.” He said approaching her.   
“A man’s yes, but not yours.” She looked into his dark eyes. “I love you.” She spoke softly. He sighed, picking up the bait. He blew out the candle in the parlor and took her hand. They changed facing each other and slipped under the covers. Laying in their preferred sleep wear, they held each other close till sleep drifted them apart. 

***  
Days passed and the baker and former barber found immense success in running a stall, selling bread and pastries in Grimsby’s marketplace. The town’s people ate them up happily. Who didn’t love a good bite of fruit pie or sponge cake? Especially during a nice afternoon. A different recipe each time was a great change Nellie had come to realize. Each delicacy sold felt more rewarding somehow. The newlywed’s demeanor towards each other at home had changed. They were much more distant than before, but at peace and content. Focusing their energy on their newly found business, as if their conversation that last few days hadn’t occurred.   
In the start, Sweeney simply helped her carry things. She never planned on him remaining by her side. Their customers seemed to appreciate more, knowing that a happy married couple was responsible for their daily treats. On Sundays they would spend their days by having lunch on the sand by the ocean, which was technically their backyard. When they didn’t run a stall on Thursdays or making preparations for work, they’d laze around the house, reading together or playing card games.  
Sweeney had come to noticed that his thoughts had revolved to nothing but his baker. He didn’t fully mind to be honest; he only wished his trousers wouldn’t become so tight when she popped into his head. It was impossible not to think about her as of late. She was now with him every second even when they’re bodies were apart. Her sent lingered on everything as well as her hair. He’d find those read curly strands absolutely everywhere. In places he didn’t think they could reach.   
Finally, the summer had passed and the weather was turning colder. Sweeney was out getting the groceries for the day. Things he needed besides food. The market was closed and Nellie was spending the afternoon cleaning up around the house. She finished in every room except for one.   
They had a small room hanging off the right of the parlor, when Sweeney first saw it, he teased that it could be a child’s room. The room held nothing but an old writing desk, to Nellie’s knowledge, Sweeney had taken over and made the space a quiet escape for himself. For a while she thought against going inside, getting the same chills down her spine of being around danger that she felt on Fleet Street. She shook her head; this was her bloody house as well. She opened the door and stepped inside.   
She stood transfixed in the doorway for a moment, taking in the aroma of the room. He managed to make the space smell just like him in mere couple of months since they first moved in. Besides the old desk and wooden chair, Sweeney did manage to clutter the space with a few of his belongings. Clothes mainly, which explained the smell. Well, Nellie had planned on taking care of some laundry. “Doesn’t he know we can share a wardrobe.” She muttered to herself, snatching up his shirts. She grabbed the trousers hanging off of the wooden chair. Hearing something solid fall to the ground with a loud, clank, made her spin around in alarm. Something had flown from his pocket and landed just under the desk.   
The silver gleamed in her eye and she nearly fell over. “Bastard,” she bent down her fingers gently grasping the silver handle. It was one of his friends all right, although something was odd. The blade was missing, a sharp, chipped silver tip in its place. Mesmerized, Nellie touched the tip, drawing her finger back as the broken blade was still capable of tearing through flesh. She stuck her bleeding finger to her tongue.   
A drop of blood landed softly on the wooden floor boards. She used her other hand to wipe up the red. The wood creaked under her touch; they were more secrets in her than she was anticipating. Intrigued by this new discovery she tucked the broken razor back into his trousers. She removed the floor board. A book laid underneath, she picked it up and opened to a random page. She closed it just as quickly. It was a sketch book, she remembers now seeing Benjamin draw from time to time but had no idea that he’d… she looked at the page again, her cheeks growing red. It was a nude sketch of Lucy, from memory or posed… she didn’t know, and was sure she wouldn’t be finding out. Nellie was itching to look through the other pages, was a drawing of her in there? She stopped herself, Sweeney could walk through the door at any moment. “It’s none of my business,” she placed the sketch book back under the floor. “None of my business.” She secured the wood and stood up, leaving the room, forgetting to wash his clothes.   
She opted for preparing dinner instead. She decided to go for something simple, a chicken, cheesy potato, and vegetable savory pie. While standing at the countertop kneading the dough, she couldn’t stop thinking about that bloody sketch book. She looked over her shoulder, he should be back by now. Perhaps this would be her only chance… she shook her head, directing her attention to cooking. “No Nellie, don’t even think it.”   
She smacked the dough down on the cutting board and ran into his secret room, removing the floor board, her fingers brushing along the sketch book, almost in grasp. The front door opened. His footsteps clicked against the wood. Her breath caught in her throat and she stood up, kicking the loose floor board back in place.   
“Nell? Making dinner already?” His voice sounded. Their eyes met through the open doorway. He put the groceries down slowly.   
“Love, back so soon.” She swallowed.   
“What are you doing?”   
“I was just,” she looked behind her at all his shirts. “Going to do some laundry dear.”   
“I see.”   
“How was the market?” she frantically grabbed at his clothes even the trousers. Her heart fell into her stomach as the razor slide across the floor to his feet. He bent down to pick it up and she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. “I found the razor, I’m sorry love. I wasn’t snooping, I was only cleaning was all and happened to come across it.”   
“It’s alright.” He muttered, staring at the blade.   
“It’s sharp to the touch, it is.” She let out a nervous laugh, holding up her finger. He came closer taking her hand for a closer look. “How did it break love, if you don’t mind me asking?”   
He sighed leading her over to the couch. “You wouldn’t remember since you were drifting in and out of conscious.” He fumbled with the silver handle, rolling it between his fingers. “After the bounty hunter…” he stopped deciding to choose his words carefully, he could feel her tensing up next to him. “After… what happened to you. I was carrying you to the train. There were guards, ten maybe less, I can’t recall now, threatening to shoot us. I set you down on the train and one of them fired his pistol. The bullet went over you, a mere inch from your nose. I snapped, I killed all of them and my razor, split in two.” He said the last part holding it up to the light, as if he could see his reflection if the blade were still there. “I don’t know why I decided to keep it. I’m sorry I didn’t throw it off the cliff side with the others. I couldn’t bring myself to. This was the one that killed the Judge, the beadle.” He paused frowning.   
“Toby,” Nellie said. “And Lucy.” He frowned even more. “I’m not mad that you kept it love. It’s a memento of yours. That razor has done some terrible things and it has done some good things… in a way I suppose. Depends on how you look at it really.”   
He placed the razor on the table, looking up at her. “You’re a bloody wonder, you are, Nellie.”   
She smiled, he leaned in closer to her. “You’ve mentioned that before.” She leaned closer, closing the space between them. They kissed for the first time in months. They broke apart after a while, coming up for air. “I’ll finish getting dinner on then,” Nellie smiled, wiping his slobber off her lower lip. She left the settee. Sweeney stood to follow her but froze, frowning and letting loose an aggravated sigh. “Everything alright love?”   
“I’m going for a walk.” He said quickly heading towards the door.   
“It’s getting cold out dear.” Then she noticed the bulged. He followed her eyes and turned to leave, his complexion turning redder by the second. Nellie placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh from escaping her lips.   
“Not one word,” Sweeney warned.   
She removed her hand managing to keep her snickers at bay, for now. “Are you sure there isn’t another blade in your trousers?” With that she lost it.   
“Glad you find this so amusing,” he said over her cackling laugh.   
“Be sure to come back after you take a dip in the cold water.” She laughed.   
About thirty minutes later, he returned. “Ah, just in time, dinner is ready.” She greeted him. He took his seat at the table with a grunt. “Take care of your problem, love?” Nellie said on the verge of another outburst of laughter. He ignored her, tucking in to his chicken pie. “Well if it happens again,” Nellie went on, poking around her own meal with her fork. “I could lend you a hand.”   
“What are you saying exactly pet?”   
“I’d like to try,” she popped a potato in her mouth. “I’d like to give it a go again.” Sweeney didn’t answer her, he just watched her eat. “It’s been a few months and…”   
“Are you sure?” he asked sweetly.   
She nodded, smiling softly.   
Once their meal was eaten, they wasted no time to getting to bed. Sweeney asked her again if this was alright, again she nodded. Nellie leaned up to kiss him as he pulled her nightgown up to her navel, positioning himself between her legs. They kept foreplay sweet and simply. “Nell, you’re shaking like a leaf.” He kissed her again, trying to relax her somehow. “We don’t have to…”   
“No, I want to. I do.” He kissed her once more. He guided himself into her and she willed herself to relax. Her tensing up wasn’t doing him any favors as well. Just as she eased into the feeling, having confidence that she could manage this without having another break down, a drop of blood landed on her cheek. She frowned, and lifted herself up on her elbows. “Love?” She placed a hand to his nostrils. “Your nose is bleeding.”   
He removed himself from her, clutching his nose and cursing. She left and returned with a rag, dabbing his nose, keeping it pinched and making sure he titled his head forward while sitting down. “I haven’t had a nosebleed in eight years.” He said.   
“You’d get them in the prison?” she asked, concerned for him.   
“Rarely. I got them often as a boy.” After around five minutes the bleeding had stopped. “We have rotten luck I fear.”   
“You’re only discovering that now love?” Nellie said with a small chuckle. He dabbed at his nose, making sure the bleeding had truly stopped. “There’s something I need to tell you dear.” Nellie bit her lip. His eyes darted to hers. “I found your sketch book.” She stared waiting for the anger to explode out of him. He looked down, remaining silent for a while. “I’m sorry love, truly I am. I had no right to be snooping around I know. I found it by accident and…” He placed his fingers over her lips to silence her.   
“How much did you see?”   
“Just one drawing. It was very good.” He continued to be silent for a bit. “You’re not upset with me?”   
“No,” he sighed. “I’ve been meaning to show it to you anyway.”   
“In that case love,” she paused for a bit, “Could you draw me sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a fanfic called Impressions by AngelofDarkness1605 it’s wholesome and gave me inspiration for giving Sweeney this drawing hobby.


	18. Fallen Leaves Turning to Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all!  
> Ok, so I planned on posting this last week, but fell into a slump from where I basically had a break up with a friend... long story haha but my muse for writing was shot down and I wanted to add Christmas spirit and scenes to this chapter so I HAD to get it posted by Christmas and was so stressed that I wouldn't make it... but I DID!  
> Now, at first I didn't like this one either haha. Like 17, it's a jumble of scenes, kind of more like one-shots thrown together rather than a chapter. While proofreading, I added a few more things, fixed the God awful ending and here you are.  
> I really hope you enjoy, not to brag but my best friend and biggest fan of my writing said this chapter was her favorite. Sooooo.

Upon hearing the click of the door opening, Sweeney rolled his eyes and rose into a sitting position just in time to see a frowning Nellie standing above him over the settee. He cocked his brows at her and smirked.

“You’re plan failed; I can’t sleep a wink.” She says, hands on her hips.

He continued to smirk, closing his eyes once more. For the past months, the demon couple has been coming up with different strategies to get Nellie more comfortable with intimacy again, to ward off this terrible trauma that has taken root inside of her. His current plan was to simply, keep his distance, and that meant no longer sharing a bed. A plan that wasn’t seeming to be working.

His brows rose in alarm as she lifted the blanket to lay over top him on the couch. “Alright, I’ll join you in bed.” He protested, it was too late, her weight was now snuggled atop his. She ignored him, closing her eyes. “Well now I am to be the one with trouble sleeping.” He growled.

“Ah, such a shame, it really is.” She said her eyes still shut.

“I’m serious Nellie,” he grabbed her jaw, forcing her eyes open to look into his. Their noses were touching. The light of the moon coming in through the window illuminated their features. She frowned, for a moment she thought she would receive a kiss from him. It’s been so bloody long since she’s kissed him. This blasted plan of his was making her mood over the whole situation much more strained. Instead of gracing his lips to hers, they turned back flashing his yellow teeth into a sneer. “Get off.”

Her eyes narrowed as they pierced into his dark ones. “Make me.” She hissed back. He was silent for a bit, her features relaxed and she turned her head slightly, leaning in for that kiss. She let out a small scream as she was thrown off of him, her butt colliding with the wooden planks of the floor. She glared up at him, muttering “Bastard.”

He smirked and extended his hand to her. “If you insist.” He spoke.

She begrudgingly took his hand and he led her to the bedroom. They snuggled under the covers, both of them drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, they stayed home instead of running the bakery stall in the marketplace. It was now November and the temperature had begun to drop. The snow would start falling soon enough. As perfect and cozy as that would be, Nellie refused to stand out in the cold for a long period of time to sell her wares.

***

“I want to buy a piano.” She complained from her spot on the couch.

“We don’t have the room for a piano.” The demon barber and his wife were lounging across from one another in the parlor of their tiny by the sea cottage. They both were making idle chatter on a boring, cloudy, Saturday afternoon.

Nellie sat up on the couch, “Nonsense, I could…” her voice trailed off as she looked around their small living area noticing how a piano, even a small one, wouldn’t fit perfectly anywhere. She sunk back down with a sigh and a frown. She picked up her pencil and parchment, continuing to scribble down ideas for the bakery.

“I’m getting a piano when we have a bigger house.” She continued.

“When are we getting a bigger home?” Sweeney asked not even looking up at her. He kept his gaze to the newspaper in his hands until even that became boring.

“One day my love.” She mused taping the pencil to the paper while thinking. 

He folded up the newspaper, replacing it with the sketchbook to his right. He pondered for a moment a frown resting upon his lips. Nellie had asked if he could draw her almost a month ago now. He inhaled deeply. She wasn’t exactly posing; in fact, she wasn’t paying attention to him in the slightest. 

“The weather is getting colder.” He commented.

“Hmm.” She mumbled. 

“We won’t be able to have our stall when it’s winter. The snow should start falling any day now.” 

She lifted her head up as if just realizing something. “I could sing in the pubs. Christmas songs perhaps. Yes, that could do.” Her pencil was once again scribbling on the parchment. 

He grumbled in response, the pencil in his hand moving in a far different motion. Poor woman was so enthralled in her business planning she paid no mind to the barber drawing her from across the coffee table.

Minutes later, Nellie tossed her scribbling aside and stretched her back, raising both arms above her head, reaching for the ceiling. Sweeney froze and slapped his pencil down with a scowl, exhaling sharply and audibly. Nellie looked his way, alarmed by his noises of frustration. “What is it dear?” That’s when she noticed the sketch book in his hands. 

Her mouth formed a round “Oh” and her eyes grew wide. She felt so flattered that she adjusted her position on the couch again making him complain, “Nellie.” 

“Right sorry, love, sorry.” She frantically moved back into the position she was in prior. “You could’ve told me you know.” 

“Put the pencil and paper back into your hands.” He instructed. 

“Right. I’ll make doodles of my own.” She moved the pencil over the paper. “What… um, what part of me are you on right now?” 

“Shoulders.” He spoke. 

“You’ll let me look at your other drawings one day, right?” 

“Perhaps.” He muttered. Nellie couldn’t help herself she was all of sudden grinning like a mad woman, her cheeks full of blush. 

“Nellie.” he scolded. 

She wiped the grin off her face only for it to return seconds later. “I’m sorry love, I can’t help it.” 

“You looked in concentration and it was so beautiful.” She turned to face him, her eyes softening, her heart swelling in adoration for him. He just called her beautiful. He met her gaze, brushing some pencil dust away with the side of his hand. “Hold that look.” He spoke. “Look down, but keep that expression.” 

She did as instruct, scribbling little stars and daisies along the paper in her hands. “What would you call my expression now Sweeney?” 

“I’m not sure,” the sounds of his pencil scratching the parchment was giving her goosebumps. “You look like you’re… in love.” He mused. 

Her heart melted. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

Once finished, he set the pencil down and stood up, taking a sit next to her on the couch, placing the sketch book into her lap. Nellie stared in awe at the drawing. She felt as if it didn’t look like her, that there was no way he could have made her look that beautiful. Her features seemed different, more profound; they’re seemed to be a heavenly glow about her in the drawing. It made her heart melt. “Oh love,” she placed a hand over her mouth. “I can’t believe that it’s me.” She laughed. “You added a few touches here and there haven’t you, to make me look lovelier?” 

“I only sketched what I saw.” He muttered. She smiled and threw her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. 

***

Nellie was usually always in a cheery mood, but today, she was in a happier mood more than normal. It was late November, the 19th to be exact, Sweeney’s birthday. They didn’t have much money at the moment so Nellie couldn’t afford to go overboard with gifts and festivities like she wanted to. A nice dinner and a hand knitted scarf were in order. The only thing that threw off her cheery mood was that her husband was avoiding her like the plague. He’s been distant rather often as of late, something about wanting Nellie to feel more comfortable as far as intimacy goes, something or other. She thought it was all ridiculous and just wanted her dear love to be by her side so she could pepper his face in kisses on this special day. 

And to think, it’d be Christmas next month. She was floating on air she was so giddy as she placed the cake into the oven. Sweeney came out of his small man cave room for the first time in hours. “There you are love. I was getting worried about you.” Nellie smiled in his direction. “Can’t stay cooped up on this of all days.” 

“What’s so special about today?” he grumbled. Pouring himself a cup of tea without even looking her way. 

“It’s your birthday dear. Didn’t think I would forget, did you?” 

He only grumbled as a response and retreated the kitchen heading back towards the room, he has spent half the day in already. “Oh love, please I have a nice dinner prepared. We could go out and take a stroll, the sun will be setting soon, the sky will be a beautiful sight.” 

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. “Nellie.” he looked into her bright, cheerful expression. “I need to be left alone today. Tomorrow we can do whatever you’d like but not today. Understand?” he looked a bit sad and she frowned confused about his lack life at the moment. 

“You can’t waste away in that room all day and night love.” 

“Please.” His voice was warning, “Leave me alone.” 

With that he took a large gulp of tea not caring if it burned his throat or not and walked out of the house. “Love the snow is about to fall.” Nellie shouted after him. He was already gone. She huffed, biting her lip and placing her hands on her hips. Well, she could save the fancy dinner and cake for tomorrow, good thing she only started on the cake and nothing else. However, by God he was going to accept the scarf she made him. 

She decided to give him the space he wanted. That was his birthday wish after all. As annoying as it was to her, she’s been alone for so long, wishing for a quiet evening would be the last thing on her wish list, but this man was different and she wanted to respect his desires. She’d give him the scarf when he came home. 

The sun had set, the cake was cooling and frosted on the countertop, and Sweeney did not return home. Nellie was constantly checking the front and back door, wishing to see him walk through. Her eyes flashed to the clock in the parlor. Where the devil was he? Had he frozen to death on the streets? She stepped outside on the porch and noticed that the snow had begun to fall. Lightly, but accumulating quickly. Worry and dread scraped at her heart, she couldn’t stand it any longer. She put on her coat and the scarf she planned to give him and headed out into the snow. 

After much searching, she finally managed to spot his unruly hair amongst the few people lining the streets. “Swe… Sebastian.” She called almost forgetting their aliases they were to use when in public. He hadn’t heard her, she followed and called again once she was on his heels. “Love? Sebastian?” He must have forgotten his own new false name, he startled lightly when she tapped his shoulder. 

“Been looking everywhere for you dear.” Nellie exclaimed out of breath. “Come on home now, it’s cold out here.” 

“I told you to leave me alone.” He spoke. 

“I was worried love.” She was fighting to not have her heart broken by his harsh words again like it did so many times in the past. “Here love,” she unwrapped the scarf from around her neck, holding it out to him. “I made this for you. Happy birthday. It’ll keep you warm.” 

“I don’t get cold.” He turned to walk away from her.

“Love please. What’s gotten into you? You were all smiles yesterday. And last week when you drew that portrait of me.” She was desperately walking behind him as he kept quickening his pace, she could tell he was getting frustrated and could see his hands balling into fists. 

As if he was a jolt of lightning, he turned on her. “I asked to be left alone for one day. Just one. And you couldn’t grant me that. How selfish can you be?” he hollered. She was thankful the streets were now empty as the snow kept falling. He faced away from her once more and once more she tried to drag his ungrateful arse home. 

“At least put this on dear, please, you’ll catch your death out here.” She tried handing over the scarf. She had to take a few steps back, he charged at her so fast. 

He grabbed a hold of her wrists, “Leave me.” He snarled knocking the scarf from her hands letting it fall to the white icy cobblestones. He trudged up the street as if nothing had happened. Nellie stood there fighting the urge to not burst into tears. 

She stopped in the park for a while, and watched the moon and stars from the park bench. Her tears have long since dried up to ice cycles upon her cheeks. She sighed a huge puff of her own breath into the chilled night. She wished she could figure out what exactly was wrong with him. What about his birthday that made him so upset?

Her eyes widened and she gasped as the answer hit her. She remembers a conversation she had with Lucy last year. Benjamin is always solemn on his birthday since it’s the day his mother had passed. Nellie frowned at the frosty grass under her boots, her shoulders slouched. If only she knew, or remembered sooner. Sitting on a freezing park bench wasn’t going to solve anything. She headed back home to honor his wishes and let him grieve in peace.

On the other side of town, Sweeney was shivering to the bone while trudging through the snow. His legs ached and he desperately wanted to be home by the fire place. He sighed, deciding to wait till Nellie was asleep so he could enjoy the warmth in peace. Or perhaps she wouldn’t bother him if he headed home now, since he did scare her pretty well. He’ll be sure to apologize to her in the morning. He sighed and watched the snow fall around him. This day was always the worst for him. His mother died of an unknown affliction many a year prior. They were very close when he was boy. His alcoholic father had ridiculed him in letters, saying his mother died of a broken heart, since he left her home to elope with Lucy. He played through every memory of his mother that he could grasp, the few that were left in his memory. Suddenly an image of her tossing a hand knitted scarf around her shoulders crossed his mind, his footsteps halted in the snow. 

He ran, retracing his steps. Where was it? How far had he walked since then? It was in front of the tailor’s shop, he was fairly certain. He reached the shop, bent down and dug through the snow. No luck. Out of breath he scanned the sidewalks. It was no use, it would be buried under the snow, if not stolen by a beggar. His shoulders slumped and he frowned. Arms crossed he prepared for the dreadful walk home, now he really needed to apologize to her.

A bone chilling gust of wind blew, showing a spot of red cloth peeking out through the snow on the other side of the street. He remembers now how he had crossed the road, paying no mind if a carriage hit him or not. He pulled the red colored scarf out from the snow, wrapping it around his neck. The fabric was damp and layered in bits of ice, but it still managed to keep him warm. 

Nellie remained awake and, in the parlor, even as the clock stroke midnight. Accepting to give him space when he would walk through the door. She sipped tea on the settee and made sure to keep the fire place nice and warm. The click of the doorknob turning made her jump. She shot to her feet when he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. 

For a moment, they remained staring at one another in silence. Till Nellie broke the silence with a gentle smile gracing her lips. “Goodnight dear.” She turned and retreated into their bedroom. 

He sat down on the settee. He looked down at the scarf hanging to his chest. She noticed he went back for it, and that was the cause of that tearful smile. 

***

Nellie rushed in from the freezing wind with a slam of the front door; snowflakes sneaking their way in with her feet. She threw off her coat and marched into the kitchen joining a perplexed Sweeney at the table with a stressed huff. 

“Business at the market went well today I presume.” He teased sniffling over a steamy cup of tea. He’s had a terrible cold for a week now leaving Nellie to maintain the bakery stall in the market on her own. 

“With the holidays approaching, new costermongers have set up shop on the streets. Selling holly and roasted chestnuts. Which I will need to purchase some of. The holly that is. And a wreath, a tree, some mistletoe would be nice.” 

He grumbled in response. 

“Oh, come now dear. It’s Christmas.” She stood up to pour herself some tea. “It’s our first Christmas away from London and I want it to be merry and festive.” 

“We don’t have the finances for it to be “merry and festive.”’ He groaned. 

“Oh yes, money. That’s what I was leading up to.” she took her seat back at the table. He rubbed his temples to cease the throbbing in his head.

“I’m not making enough with the stall. You’d think with Christmas approaching that people would want baked goods.” 

“Maybe closer to the holidays.” 

“I’m not liking the stall.” She continued. “It’s cold, I’m tired of standing in one spot. I’d like my shop opened sooner. I need another way of making earnings. On the side that is.” 

“What will this second business of yours be?” 

“I’m going to sing in pubs. I could do Monica’s inn as well. And yes, holiday songs. Since that seems to be appropriate.” Sweeney was stunned into silence. “When I mentioned it before, I was teasing, but I really could make it a reality. I’d run the stall in the mornings and afternoons rather than just on Thursdays, then in the evenings I would sing in the pubs. Just to earn a bit more. What do you think dear?”

“I think you’re catching my illness. Your brain has turned foggy.”

Nellie smiled in amusement, running her finger along the rim of her tea cup. “You know, I would sing in the pubs on Fleet Street. It’s what saved me from starving to death.” 

“If you really want to. What was your other means of earning money on Fleet Street?” 

“Pickpocketing.” He snickered loudly. “I don’t want to do that again. I feel like being good this year.” She leaned back in her chair. 

“A new year hasn’t begun yet, my pet. You’ve till been naughty.” 

“Fair enough.” She pushed herself up from the table. “I’m going to go purchase a wreath.” 

“It’s only December 2nd,” he said but she was already out the door.

***

The festive month of December had flown by fairly quickly. As Nellie got to work and began singing in pubs almost every evening, especially on weekends where the chance of receiving coin was more promising. 

She had started with familiar territory and went back to Monica’s inn. The woman was full of smiles and hugs as she always was. After chatting for awhile and Sweeney dying of boredom in the corner. Nellie stood in the center of the inn with a basket and broke out into God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman. Her voice shook at first but, per usual, her confidence grew quickly and she was belting out several different carols. 

Throughout the month and closer to Christmas, Nellie continued to sing in the pubs as well as selling sweet pies and cakes on the streets with the other costermongers. Nellie was inventive and not only tried pubs, but the busy street squares as well. Her voice was drawing in a fair bit of earnings. Sweeney had to admit, he was fairly impressed. The snow had begun to fall lightly but that didn’t stop the jolly mood that had filled the air that night. After Nellie finished her singing of The Holly and the Ivy, several men and women alike approached her with tips, applause, and praise. After a small group of women finished giving his wife praise, Sweeney approached her holding a miniature Christmas tree in a little basket. 

“What’s this love?” Nellie exclaimed in disbelief taking the small tree into her hands. 

“Merry Christmas.” He spoke. 

Nellie smiled warmly at him, sniffling from the cold. “Oh, its lovely darling, thank you.” 

Although he’d never admit it, Sweeney’s heart would swell with each melody that escaped her lips. He would smile lightly at the thought of having the halls of their home filled with song and laughter in the years to come.

On one particular night, Nellie’s singing had roused the entire pub. Soon, they’re all joined in song. Their voices spreading loudly and cheerfully. Nellie’s voice drowns out into silence as a wealthy, snooty looking man drops a bigger tip than was expected into the basket. He winks and grabs her arm, whispering “I’ll tip you more if you meet me behind the pub.” His breath reeks of gin. 

Nellie glares at him. Sweeney notices how close this stranger is to his wife, and makes his way over, shoving men out of his path. Before he could get there, Nellie had picked up a glass of ale from the nearby table and splashed it in the man’s face. 

He hollers profanity at her and causes quite the ruckus over his now drenched coat and shirt. The commoners’ singing halted as they had a new form of entertainment to watch, some glaring some gawking, with the manager not knowing what to do or who to address apologies at. Before anything else could begin to happen, Sweeney snaked his arm around Nellie’s waste, pulling her behind him and staring daggers into the ale covered man. 

The man let out a snarky laugh, “Apologies good sir, I didn’t know she belonged to anyone.”  
Belonged? The manager shuffled forward, apologizing to Nellie and shooing the other man from the pub. The rest of the customers hollered and cheered at the man till his drunk, uneven steps were out into the streets. They turn their attention back to Nellie hoping for more songs, but the demon couple had already taken their earnings and left.

“Are you alright?” Sweeney asked, holding her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. 

“Of course, dear. It feels like being back on Fleet Street now.” she teased with a laugh. “Shall we find another pub then?” Nellie begins to search for more victims to sing at. 

While stepping into a different pub, Sweeney notices the same man throwing his drunken self at another woman. Nellie was already lost to the crowded pub. Sweeney approached the man, corning him into a dark alleyway. 

His stuttering’s of apologies only made Sweeney more aggressive. “I absolutely hate men such as you. You awful, vile, filth, you don’t deserve to live.” With each word, Sweeney pushed harder into the man’s windpipe till he became still, his glassy eyes staring at the night sky. He would never harm any woman again.

He enters the pub, and listens to his wife’s voice as if the current events haven’t even occurred.

When Nellie had finally tired of singing in this current pub. Her heart was still full, the Holiday spirit still fresh in her, she was ready to continue on to the next one. Sweeney stops her outside by grabbing her arm. “It’s Christmas Eve pet. Let’s stop worrying about work and… enjoy the holiday.” Nellie cocked her brows. Was he nervously blushing? “Let’s go dancing.” He spoke. 

“I didn’t know this town had a dance hall.” She mused, hooking her arm to his. 

“Well, while I was taking my late-night depressed stroll on my birthday, I learned a few things.” She smiled really big, placing a peck to his right cheek. 

Sweeney had honestly had his fair share of hearing Christmas tunes but took part in the festivities nonetheless. They waltzed to Silent Night being too exhausted to keep up with the fast pace dances. The song had stopped and the musicians began another vibrant tune. As the commoners flooded the dance floor, stomping and spinning, they remained still in their embrace, staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like a blissful eternity as other couples twirled around them. Nellie leaned up and brushed her lips against his. 

“I want to try again.” She spoke. Her voice was soft and even with all the noise going on around them, Sweeney could make out every word she spoke clearly. 

“Are you certain? We don’t need to rush.”

“It’s been months.” Nellie said. “I want a child.” 

With her arm laced through his, they walked back to their home.

***

Nellie’s head collapsed onto his shoulder. She began sobbing lightly. “I can’t... I can’t do it.”  
Sweeney rubbed her back gently. 

“I want to be a good wife for you.” 

“You already are.” 

She looked into his eyes and was shocked, to see that he meant it. Before she could question him, he pinched her chin, brushing her lips to his. He pulled her closer, hugging her form, deepening the kiss. 

Now feeling a bit better, she sighed and relaxed against his chest. Her tears were drying up quickly, she danced her fingers atop his chest saying, “I promise I’ll give you a daughter one day. You can slice me with your razor if I don’t.” 

“I don’t have my razors anymore.” 

“You do so love; I saw you shaving the other day.” She let out a chuckle followed by sniffles. 

“That razor is cheap, it couldn’t kill anyone.”

She deepened her laugh. “I’ll buy you a big, shiny, sharp one.” She said looking up at him. “And you can slice me to ribbons.” She added with a sigh, rolling onto her back. 

In response he grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his chest. She raised her eyebrows in question. “You’re warm.” He spoke. She smiled and snuggled into him. 

***

“Mum! Mum!” Small hands were shaking her. “Mum, wake up! Mum!!”

Nellie opened her eyes, “Toby,” she rolled over groaning, his hands continued shaking. “What time is it love?” 

“It’s Christmas Mum, come on, get up.” She heard his footsteps rushing out of the room, “It’s Christmas!” He shouted with glee. 

She couldn’t keep the smile from spreading on her lips. Nellie walked into her parlor just in time as Toby finished lighting the tree. “You think Mr. Todd will celebrate with us today?” He asked. 

“Oh, he’s an old Scrooge when it comes to these things, I’m afraid.” She took a seat on her settee as Toby ripped into the package under the tree. He held up the knitted hat in awe. “Now I know it isn’t much dear...” Her sentence was cut off as Toby flung himself into her arms.

“I love it Mum!” He hugged her tight. “You’ve done so much for me.” 

“Ah love,” she smoothed out his hair. He left her side to grab another box from under the tree, mostly likely a present for her. He faced Mrs. Lovett holding up the box to her. His smile faded, his features twisting into one of horror. “Why?” He asked looking into tear filled eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She dragged the razor over his throat in a jagged line, his body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

Nellie bolted to an upright position in bed. Eyes wide, forehead beaded with sweat, her chest heaving. Sweeney was snoring softly next to her, so peaceful looking, unaware of her horrid nightmare. Feeling a sudden rush of nausea, she practically leaped out of bed to the wash room. 

After emptying her stomach, she looked worryingly into the mirror. She hasn’t bled yet; she placed a hand to her abdomen. “No, it can’t be, we hardly did anything.” She muttered to her reflection. She cleaned up and exited the wash room, coming to the conclusion that her spout of sickness was because of her nightmare. Not wanting to rejoin her barber in bed, Nellie headed for the couch. She lit of the fireplace as well as they’re small Christmas tree in the corner, has several chills racked her body. She yawned but felt no need for sleep. 

Picking up her most current knitting project that was hidden in the bottom of the basket by the fireplace, she covers the finished blanket she planned on giving Sweeney for Christmas over her lap. She tried to keep her mind occupied with pleasant thoughts of Christmas by the sea as it would be this year, today, but her sickening nightmare kept creeping into her mind; haunting her into such a stupor she was unaware of the snow lightly falling outside nor what time it had become. When Sweeney emerged from the bedroom full of yawns and stretches, she finally turned her gaze away from the window. 

“Merry Christmas.” She smiled.

“It’s early,” Sweeney says. “The bloody sun isn’t even out.”

“I always get up at an early time. Force of habit from being a baker all these years.” Nellie says. 

She watched as he retrieved a big box from that special room of his. “Merry Christmas.” He said, handing the box with a big green bow on top to her. 

She sat up and crossed her legs on the couch so he could join her. “Oh, this is for you.” She said handing the blanket over to him and taking the box. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything grand. I do want to get you a proper razor again, I didn’t realize how bleedin’ expensive they are…” she opened her present and was silenced at the new rolling pin that laid in front of her. She’s been getting creative with other ways to flatten her mounds of dough all this time. She looked to him in disbelief. “And I just got through saying how we don’t have money for fancy things.” She looked down at the rolling pin, “Oh love.” 

“I bought that a long time ago, after the wedding. Been saving it for either Christmas or a birthday.” He spoke. “You wanted to open the shop, I thought I could help out in some way.” 

“I love you.” She muttered, “And I just made a ragged blanket.” 

“I like the blanket.” He assured her, pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss to the top of her head. They broke apart from their embrace. 

“Alright, what would you like to eat today, anything at all. I’m make you the grandest feast you’ve ever seen.” She exclaimed. 

He leaned closer to her, looking into her eyes. “You look sad my love.” She frowned and decided to share her nightmare with him and the sickening feeling it caused her. In response, he simply held her close to him and they snuggled by the fire light before they step into the kitchen to prepare a feast for themselves. 

“I’ll stop by the market, get us a big bird to dine upon.” She laughed, holding her hands up to show just how big. 

“I think a small ham would pet.” He spoke. “We don’t have that many mouths to feed.” His eyes grew wide as a thought occurred to him. 

“Like to accompany me?” Nellie said, putting her coat on. 

“Yes.” Sweeney said. He threw on his coat and his new red scarf, earning him a jolly kiss to the lips. “Since we’re going into town, there’s something I need to tell you.” She looked at him, brows raised in question. “The law may be out looking around.” Nellie’s eyes grew wide. 

“What in bleeding hell have you done?”


	19. Mrs. Todd’s Sweet and Savory Pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. While writing this one, I originally was wanting it to be short, pfft yeah that lasted! Second, while writing, I felt I was rushing and that it wasn’t any good. I ended up really really liking the ending and I hope you do to. Some of the middle bits I’m not proud of so let me know what you think I may go back and touch on some things or remove, I dunno lol just let me know. Haha thanks!

They stormed through the snow-covered streets. It was Christmas morning and luckily too since no one was out strolling as they normally would be. Sweeney was hot on the trail like a hound, gripping Nellie’s hand as he practically dragged her behind him. She was an uneasy wreck the entire walk.

“How could you do this?” she was raving. “Bleedin’ infernal blazes below, love.” She swore. “We’re supposed to put all of this behind us and start new.”

“We are.” He seethed.

“Then why would you do this?” she went on.

“I didn’t like the way that man was looking at you.”

Nellie stopped walking, removing her hand from his to place it upon her hip with the other. “Well, now you’ve really gone barking mad, haven’t you?” she snarled. He flashed her a look of urgency to keep moving. “I’m not your property.” She said, “You can’t go around murdering a man just because he looked at me funny.”

He glared into her eyes. “He also placed his hand on you. I didn’t say you were my “property” but you are my wife.” He stepped closer to her. “And I will not bloody lose my wife again. So yes, pet. Any man who dares place a hand on you or any future children we become blessed with, will lose that hand, if not their life.” He said with a sinister sneer. “And that includes a gander.” With that he picked up her hand in his and continued tugging her along.

“Listen dear,” Nellie began. “I’m flattered and all. Its just… we’re leaving a trail and that’s really not wise.” She took a stride wider to be by his side instead of on his heels. “Control that damn blood lust of yours alright?” she asked calmly, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. He only grunted in reply, which she figured meant that he would try.

They turned the corner where the body should be laying in the alley across from the pub. The two of them froze in their tracks. Sweeney had his arms outstretched, keeping her behind him. The law looked up and over at the couple. Not even seconds later, just as their brows were knitting in suspicion as to why this couple would be so close to the crime scene. Before they could question them, Nellie let out a piercing scream. She covered her face in her hands and buried herself in her husband’s shoulder. “Oh how terribly dreadful. On Christmas day.” She cried.

Sweeney shook himself from a daze, how he keeps forgetting how bloody brilliant Nellie is was beyond him. He matched her charade and placed his hand over her back. “It’ll be alright my dear.” One of the officers approached them across the street. He looked young and reminded Sweeney of Anthony.

“Did you know him?” he asked.

Nellie shook her head. “No,” Sweeney muttered. “We’re just out for a morning stroll. Heading to the market.”

The officer’s demeanor turned friendly. “Ah, they do have a few birds left. Get you a nice goose for today. I’m sorry for the sight. We’re trying to clean it up and find the poor bloke’s family before more people flood the streets.” He tipped his hat to the pair, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Sweeney chimed. Him and Nellie who was still pretending to be a frail frightened woman, nodded to the officer and continued on, passing the next corner and out of sight. On this side of the town, they were near the shore. And took a quick detour to where the snow turned to sand. Out of view of the law, Sweeney stopped walking to lift Nellie into his arms and placing a large, wet kiss to her lips.

“What was that for?” she smiled, her feet still dangling in the air by his shins.

“No reason.” He kissed her again before letting her down. “I think my ears will bleed and you’re a bloody genius.”

She flashed him a coy smile. “You doubt my talents?” she laughed with glee, placing herself in his arms once more. “You strangled him?”

“I didn’t have any weapons.”

Nellie placed both her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. “No more killings.” She said in a stern voice. “I mean it. He was the last.”

“No more.” Sweeney echoed.

“Good.” Nellie pulled his lips to hers before releasing him and making her way to the market.

They bought a nice goose, along with more fruits, vegetables. Nellie was planning to go all out, a grand dinner with the cooked goose, cranberry pie, potatoes and all. It was getting late in the morning and the two were halted by another couple waving at them and crossing their path. “Morning, happy holidays.” The elder looking gentleman said. He held out his hand to Sweeney. “Mr. Taylor, sorry haven’t had the chance to introduce ourselves before, we’re your neighbors. Next door in the blue cottage, we just got back from travels a couple weeks back and saw the once vacant house next door was occupied.”

“Mr. Oakley, this is my wife Margery.” Sweeney replied.

“A pleasure.” Nellie smiled at the two. Her gaze lingered on the brunette hanging off of Mr. Taylor’s arm. She was eyeing Nellie up and down as if she was some sort of feral alley cat.

“This is my wife Anna,” he said. The woman who was much younger than her husband flashed the fakest smile Nellie has ever seen in the pair’s direction. “We’d love for you to come over sometime.” She said, her gaze tore into Nellie. “I heard you singing in the square on Christmas Eve. It was quite lovely, a bit bizarre.” Both Nellie and Sweeney looked at her, brows raised in question.

“Just spreading the holiday spirit.” Nellie told her.

“It looked more like you were running a charity.”

A tight smile graced her thin lips, “Well maybe I was.” The woman’s and her husband’s eyes widened in alarm. “Pleasure meeting you, we must be going, goose to cook and all.” They exclaimed they’re “Merry Christmas’s” and went their separate ways. The Taylors put their heads close together and were clearly whispering about the two of them.

Nellie glanced over her shoulder at the pair. “I didn’t like the way she was looking at me.”

“I’m sure she was just being cheeky.” Sweeney exclaimed.

“Was anyone around when you killed that man?”

“No.”

“Are you certain?”

He looked in her eyes, muttering an honest “No.” Nellie continued to look concerned. “I could take care of them.” Sweeney offered.

“No,” she said just as quickly. “Leave it be.” A happy smile returned to her face. “Soon we’ll have enough money to where I can open my shop and we’ll make enough earnings that we can leave this place a find a better home elsewhere.”

“Anything you say pet.”

They spent the rest of this merry day fighting off negative thoughts and worries by sipping on red wine and playing cards in between the preparations for dinner. And the dinner ended up being the most wonderful thing they’ve had in a long time. Nellie kept the dinner simple since they were in the midst of saving money whilst keeping it grand. The goose was the only real expense. She prepped it alongside mashed potatoes with onions, roasted vegetables, and a cranberry pie. They ended a lovely holiday by reading till it got too late and snuggled into bed.

A week later, with the Christmas tree taken down, Nellie received a late present from her Aunt.

“Sweeney!” She screamed from the top of her lungs making him jump from inside the kitchen.

“It’s far too early in the morning for you to be this noisy.” He complained. 

Nellie stood at the door, holding the envelope full of the currency from her Aunt Nettie, a look of pure glee and disbelief on her face. 

“When did you write to your aunt?” He asked her after counting the pounds sent to them. 

“Oh awhile back,” Nellie brushed off. 

He looked at her sternly. “And you get after me for killing a man when you’re over here sending out letters.” 

“This is different.” She said, snatching the envelope away from him to read what her aunt wrote. 

“You don’t see how much of a danger this is?” Sweeney continued. 

Nellie let out an exasperated sigh. “Apparently I’m dead, she’s the only family I have left, I needed to tell her that I was alright.” Sweeney’s eyes grew wide of disapproval. “It’s not like I put my name down anywhere. I signed “your niece”. I didn’t mention anything about Fleet Street other than I moved away and remarried.” He still looked unconvinced. “Trust me love, I know to be careful.” 

He shook his head with sigh, “Anything you say.” 

He walked off leaving Nellie to sink into the couch by the fire and read through the letter. Her aunt Nettie was worried sick about her, writing pages and pages, asking questions Nellie didn’t know how to answer, or if she even should answer. Why did she remarry? Did she leave Fleet Street due to the murders? And if news of the murders has reached Nettie, they’ve reached almost every soul in England, at least those that read the pamphlets and news. Nellie shuddered wondering how to explain everything to her aunt. All she could think to do was to write back with a thank you for the money and assuring that she was alright, and hope that would be enough. She didn’t want to have to remove her family from her life, her aunt and cousin that were closer to her than her actual siblings and mother, but unfortunately, she may have to one day. This was the life she’s chosen; she would have to face the coincidences. 

She stopped her grim thoughts to think of happier things. With this much money from her rich aunt Nettie, she could now open her shop. 

***

One problem occurred with Nellie opening her shop, and it was that this was the mid-19th century, and a woman couldn’t sign the contract to own a property. Upon buying the run-down shop she’d hope to use, the elderly gentleman who sold it to her didn’t ask much questions other than if she was married or not. Nellie would have to get Sweeney to sign a contract at Grimsby’s town hall. An easy enough feat that she may have to bait her eyelids and pout for. 

“Oh, husband of mine,” she sang joining him in the kitchen. He grunted a low “Hm?” in reply.

“Since I have the money now, there’s something I need your help with.” She sat at the table next to him, dazzling her big brown eyes. “The shop isn’t exactly mine. Yet.” She added, he cocked his brows her way. “I put down the first month’s rent just to ensure it’ll be mine, so no other person swoops in and takes it of course. However, since I’m a woman I can’t sign the contract with the town— “ 

“You want me to sign the shop in my name?” He caught on. 

“Yes please.” She smiles.

He leaned back in his chair, “It’ll be in my name and I’ll have to probably be there most the time...” he teased. “Very well.” He said causing her to grin, lean over and pepper his face in kisses. 

“I love you my dear.” She stood up from the table. 

“You owe me.” He quipped. 

“Oh? Do I now?” She laughed. “Sorry, I have a business to plan for, I’m far too busy.” He snickered. She laughed as well, “I jest, love. I would like to try again.” 

He shook his head at her, “No.” 

“No?”

“You’re not ready yet. We can’t force these things so I shouldn’t tempt you.” 

“You’re not tempting me if it’s what I want.” She spoke.

He stood up from the table and crossed the kitchen placing a kiss to her cheek. “I need a new book; I’m going to the library.” He said walking towards the door. 

“Pick me out something.” Nellie called after him. 

She grabbed paper and a pencil and scribbled down recipes to start showcasing on her menu. No matter how much she focused on her very near future shop, her mind kept wandering back to sleeping with her barber. She’s been thinking a lot, why she’s not over her trauma. Yes, these things take time, but she’s starting to think that something may be wrong with her. There’s something about the act that is triggering her trauma and she needs to find out what such thing could be so she can overcome it. She put her pencil down as an idea hit her. She needed to get into the bath. 

***

She lit the fireplace in the washroom and filled the tub with nice warm water stepping in, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips. Her plan was to be in the bath when Sweeney returned home. It is unlikely that he would immediately drop the library books, and strip his clothes to join her, but honestly, Nellie just wanted to see his expression. They haven’t done anything intimately since Christmas Eve. It’s honorable of him to step off to let her heal, but she’s healed enough. It’s a new year now. And things will need to change.

The water was up to her nose as she sighed impatiently setting off a ripple of bubbles. How long was he going to bloody take? She was starting to freeze, even with the burning fire place beside her. With the click of the front door opening, she shot up into the tub, her back straightening.

“Nell?”

“In here.” She called, a playful grin spreading on her face.

He opened the washroom door and froze to the sight before him. His lips set in a thin line, not know what to say. After what felt like hours, he cleared his throat and held up a book to her. “Will this do?” She paid no mind to the title and arched her back even taller, exposing herself to him. “It’s something to do with witches,” he said looking at the inside pages. “And it reminded me of you.”

Her brows rose. “Was that supposed to insult me?”

He dropped the book by his side with a scoff. “Why are you taking a bath at this time of day?”

“Just wanted to.” she said running her fingers along the top of the water.

“Well get out, you’ll catch a chill.” He made like he was going to leave her there and close the door.

“Love,” she sang to stop him. He turned to face her and she held up a bottle of shampoo. “Be a dear and help me with my hair.” She pouted.

He sighed, setting the books down on the table and leaning on the ground behind the tub. “How did you wash your hair without me all these years?” he teased.

“Hmm, maybe I didn’t.” she relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his craftsman fingers running through her locks. “You fancy my hair; I know you do.”

“It’s very lovely.” He spoke. “Especially when it’s down like this.”

Once all the soap was rinsed from her hair, Sweeney remained by her side throwing her off guard. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kneaded the tension from her bones. Once he felt he was finished and she was satisfied, he reached out his hand helping her out of the bath and handing her the towel. “Thank you,” she spoke drying off her skin. She dropped the towel to the floor to retrieve her clothes, not bothered whether he’d see her or not. He didn’t turn away either, they gotten used to seeing each other in the nude. She couldn’t stop the blush from spreading as he stopped ad stared. “Are you going to pay me?” she chuckled.

He looked into her eyes, before grabbing her squealing half naked form and kissing her lips. “There’s your payment.” She laughed and playfully fell into his lap where he was seated on the tub’s rim. “I know what you’re doing.” He spoke. “I’m still going to give you space tonight. You’re not ready.”

She removed herself from him without a word, and tied her corset around her breasts. “I’m doing this for your own good.” He said to her back.

“What about our deal?” she asked spinning around.

“I can wait. All good things come to those who can. Isn’t that what you once said?”

“I’m tired of waiting.” She cried, ashamed that the truth spilled out of her. The last thing she wanted was to upset him or to embarrass herself underneath the sheets again.

“I’d like release as well Nellie,” he said standing up to hug her from behind but she flung on her dress and opened the washroom door stepping into the living area. “Do you want to have sex now? Tonight?”

“No,” she stopped to think, not wanting to argue with him. “I’m not mad at you love, I know you’re just trying to help me. I’m ashamed and mad at myself.” Not expecting or wanting the tears that suddenly spilled down her cheeks. Feeling embarrassed, she hid her face from him and retreated into the bedroom.

“If you’re not ready, then don’t tantalize me.” He called after her. Once he saw the tears on her cheek, he softened and tried to follow her but she closed the door to their bedroom. “I’m sorry pet,” he spoke to the door. “It’s not your fault.” He muttered softly.

That next morning, Sweeney got dressed and prepared toast and jam for breakfast. Something urged him to be kind so he was. He slept on the couch the night before not wanting to bother Nellie, to let her get out her emotions in peace. While the jam was bubbling over the fire she emerged from the bedroom, her hair a frizzy, wild crimson mess of beauty.

“This was a good read.” She said setting a book down on the table. The one about witches that Sweeney picked up on a whim at the library the day prior. She yawned loudly and poured herself some tea.

“You finished it in one night?” Sweeney asked stirring the jam.

“Mhm,” she half mumbled as her head collapsed on her outstretched arm over the kitchen table.

“Did you get any sleep, pet?” he spoke setting a late of jammed toast in front of her.

She lifted up her head and got a good view of the dark circles under her eyes, in fact she looked profoundly depressed. “No,” she spoke grabbing her tea cup. 

“Well, perhaps signing the contract for a shop we’ll both own will lift your spirits.” Even saying the words added some more life to her face as she smiled softly, taking a bite of toast. “Have you thought up a name?”

“Mrs. Oakley’s Bakery?” she said with a frown. “Of course, I’d prefer it to say Mrs. Todd’s.”

“Mrs. Todd’s Sweet and Savory Pies.” He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket that he planned to surprise her with. “Except in this case it’ll be Oakley’s.”

Her eyes grew wide and she sat up straight in her chair. She placed a hand over her mouth trying to hide her grin. “Oh love.” She stared in awe at the flyer advertising the shop scribbled in his penmanship.

“I had trouble sleeping as well.” She stood up and made her way over to where he was seated at the table and placed herself into his lap, hugging him tight. “I love you.” She mused, her cheek resting on top of his head.

***

After breakfast, they dressed for the cold weather and walked arm in arm to the town hall. Sweeney signed his alias Sebastian Oakley, and Mrs. Oakley’s Sweet and Savory Pies was officially theirs. Flyers were to be printed in a couple weeks for them to hang around town and Nellie was practically dancing through the streets. Where she found the energy was beyond Sweeney. He was hoping they would be by the fire napping in each other’s arms after meeting with the mayor but Nellie insisted on looking for furniture to go into the shop, now that they had the money to furnish the building and make it look decent.

After browsing furniture, she dragged him to the inside of the shop. Which didn’t look as bad as the outside made it seem. With a disgruntled sigh, Sweeney was trapped helping his wife clean up the interior before throwing in the towel, or cleaning rag, and laid down on top of the countertop.

He closed his eyes to what was a peaceful few minutes before a dust cloth landed on his face. “Love, stop being lazy.”

He sat up with a groan. “We’ve been at this for hours. I want to be home.”

She flashed a lovely toothy smiled his way. “You’re like a child.”

“I rather be creating a child than doing this.” he spoke.

“All in good time dear.” She mused making him chuckle. “My spirits have been lifted drastically, so who knows.” She smirked. “I’m almost finished with the back room, then we’ll go.” She disappeared through an archway. “And it’ll go by much quicker if you help me.” She said poking her head out.

***

About a month passed when the shop was fully ready to open. The only problem was that on the day of the grand opening, a blizzard blew through Grimsby and trapped everyone in their homes. Despite what the flyers around town said, the opening of Mrs. Oakley’s pies would have to be the next day, or couple days depending on the weather. This gave the former barber and baker plenty of time to practice recipes. Since Nellie wasn’t exactly comfortable with Sweeney running the counter, she planned on having him be back up help in the kitchen while she did practically everything else. A strange strategy but it could be done, she’s run a shop on her own plenty of times before. Dealing with patrons in the food business was far different than shaving one man at a time. The poor dear would throw a tantrum and rip their throats open she was just sure of it. 

They spent the snowy day reading by the fire mostly. Nellie was thankful for the peaceful cozy nature before their days would be hectic and busy in the weeks to come. After dinner when the sky turned dark and the moon popped out, she was sick and tired of reading. She stared out the window watching the snow fall before falling beside Sweeney on the settee.

“I’m bored.” She declared after a sigh. She moved to lean against him. “Sweeney, can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Tell me about being in Australia?”

“Why?”

She sat up and crossed her legs on the settee facing him, “I’d like to know what it was like.”

He was silent for a long time, staring down at his book but not reading it since the seconds we’re ticking by and he hasn’t turned a page.

“Do you not remember?”

“I remember.” He spoke softly still staring at the page. “After being handed over to the government, they had us separated and sentenced our punishments based on what crime we committed. What punishments does a man sentenced with foolishness entail?” he looked her way finally.

“Something sweaty and grueling.” She spoke. “What was the false crime? Theft? Arson?”

“It didn’t matter. They wanted to break our spirits. Even after the sentence was up, around eight to fourteen years, they expected the men to never return. And most of them didn’t. The female convicts would marry to an Australian man as quick as they could to save themselves from some of the male convicts and the hard labor. I felt most misery for the boys that were sent there. A couple occasions I would weep for them.” He noticed her tearful and sad expression. “I shouldn’t talk about such things.”

“I’m sorry, you had to go through that. I can’t imagine how awful. I don’t think I ever asked how you escaped?”

“On the ship I found out they weren’t planning on sending me to back to Britain after my time was up, but to another Island. I jumped off the ship, they left me there in the ocean to die. And I almost did if it wasn’t for a young lad who sailed by.”

“I’m glad you jumped off.” Nellie said with a small smile.

“I am too.”

***

The winter cold passes, flowers began to poke through the melted snow. The new pie shop was doing beautifully well. They had a huge rush of customers in the beginning weeks, but now business has slowed down to a steady flow of those wanting sweet and savory treats. Most people came in the later afternoon to take a pie to go after a hard work day. And Mrs. Oakley was happy to help them.

Sweeney’s been the best help to her. At least, he hasn’t killed or gotten into a fight with any of the customers. As far as their little deal was concerned. They’ve been so busy with opening the shop that they haven’t even noticed to try and spice up things at the cottage. Or at least, that was their excuse. It was something that rest in the back of Nellie’s mind constantly. Time was moving by far to quickly. Soon they’ll be in the town of Grimsby for an entire year and it has been a almost more than a year since they’ve left Fleet Street all together. They weren’t getting any bloody younger and Nellie was certain that her trauma was long past her now. After dinner she tried again to convince her husband that she’s ready to put their plan into motion.

“Love?” she approached Sweeney after dinner that night.

“You’re going to ask about our deal?”

“Let’s try again, many months have gone by since our last go of it. The weather is warmer now and I know. I just have a feeling that tonight will be the night.” She said full of enthusiasm.

He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “You sure about this? I may not hold back pet, I really would like some release.”

“As would I. It’ll be fine love.” She pecked his lips. They turned out the lights in the living area.

“I have a plan, my pet.”

“Oh?” she asked, brows raised in excitement.

“Let’s experiment a bit.” She was already in her nightgown, a force of habit, clearly. He placed his hands over her gown and slowly pulled the fabric off her shoulders, letting her sleep wear fall to the floor. “Go under the blankets so you don’t shiver.”

“I think I’ll be fine, love.” She spoke hooking her fingers under the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, up his arms, tossing it aside. Without even warning him she untied the lace of his drawers and stroked him slowly.

After his moans of pleasure, he led her to the bed. He placed himself between her legs, his strokes were slow and gentle, he didn’t want to overwhelm her but part of him desperately wanted to plunge inside and get this over with. He peppered her neck in kisses, savoring the scent of her skin. Once he felt she was ready, he buried himself into her. Nellie arched her back, frowning a bit of the pain she was feeling. Sweeney started out gentle but quickly began to lose himself. The gentleman was killed by the demon.

Part of her was screaming to let him do as he pleases. However, she could feel her trauma easing back, she stared at the ceiling demanding her mind to calm down. She focused on the tiny crack on the upper right wall, the way the curtains hung making a strange shape in the candlelight shadow. One of Sweeney’s thrusts was harder and deeper than the others. She almost couldn’t stand it and not in the pleasure sort of way. She accidentally let a whimper escape her lips, Sweeney didn’t react, perhaps he thought she was enjoying this. And Part of her was. The feeling wasn’t the problem. She loved him and was proud that she was able to handle their coupling so far. She wishes she was able to enjoy it.

Nellie tried to give in, to feel the pleasure that was there somewhere. The painful memory seems to draw everything out. The bleeding moon, as she named the experience of that night, crept into her vision once more. She screamed at herself to fight it. Sweeney usually checks on her and stops without having to ask. This time he kept thrusting as if just getting through this would be helpful for her. Maybe it would be. She didn’t want him to stop, but if he did stop so would the pain. It’s all very confusing and Nellie started getting infuriated. Angry tears streamed down her face.

“Stop.” She whispered but knew he heard, for his motions slowed.

He slowed but didn’t stop. He did think he was helping her. Well, it wasn’t working, the pain wasn’t subsiding, the mental pain that is. Even looking at the window to her right to see the waves crashing on the shore wasn’t enough. It was a warm night so the window was open, and even the sound wasn’t enough. “Sweeney. Stop.”

He kept going. A white-hot rage suddenly filled her vision. Just make it end. Make this pain end. It was all because of him, she can’t even enjoy lovemaking with the love of her life, something she’s wanted for so long and she finally has it in her hands and its all spoiled. All because of this one bloody, damned, piece of shit of a bounty hunter who took her dream and her love away from her. And that foul rich drunken idiot who thought he could seduce her with tips and drag her behind the pub. She’s sick of all these damn men. She buckled her thighs causing Sweeney to actually stop his movements and while not directed at him but because he was in the way, she forced herself into a seated position and landed a blow to his right eye.

“Nellie, you bloody wretch.” He hollered in her direction a hand over his eye.

She was already out the door, flung a long coat over herself, buttoned it up to her neck and was racing down the beach towards the sea.

She had no recollection of how long she laid in the sand and cried. She was absolutely certain that Sweeney would hate her now. That he would never touch her again. Would he leave her? Or would they live out their days, working in the pie shop never touching or speaking to each other again. She curled into a ball as sobs raced through her ribcage. If her external scars have healed why won’t the internal ones.

Nellie lays in the sand unresponsive even when Sweeney shadows over her. “Nell. You can’t stay out here all night.”

“I’ll let the tide wash me away.” she spoke softly, not looking at him.

“Now you’re just being dramatic.” 

Her fit had worn off leaving her feeling numb. She rolled over to look onto his face that was leaned over her. His eyes were full of concern. His eye. She sat up to get a closer look in the moonlight. Her fingers gingerly graced under his right eye that was now swollen and bruised. She placed a hand over her mouth wanting to sob again. “Oh love, I’m so sorry.” Tears rolled down her cheeks again. “I can’t believe I… how could I have done this to you!”

“Its alright. It wasn’t directed at me was it?”

“No, it was…” she sniffles, “the cruelty of man.”

He almost smiled at that. He helped her up and they walked back inside their home.

“I feel horrible.” Nellie said as they laid in the dark, sleep purposefully staying away from them. Nellie glanced at the time when she came in, it had just turned midnight, it was going to be a long night.

“I’m sorry as well. I got carried away.” he spoke.

She turned to face him. “I did enjoy it Sweeney. Its just the memories of that night, I don’t know how to keep them at bay.”

“Perhaps it’s the position?” her eyes shown confusion in the dark. “With me being on top and forcing my way into you, maybe it feels too dominating and it scares you, reminds you of that night.”

She considered his words. “We won’t try again tonight.” He spoke.

She almost laughed, “I want to, but I know my body wouldn’t be prepared.”

He reached out and graced her cheek with his finger, he traced her jaw line. “I’ve been meaning to tell you; how beautiful you’ve become. You’re much more beautiful now, since being out of London. Not sure if it’s the lighting, the different color of dresses, or how your hair is always down, you’re more beautiful here.” 

She was in shock by his sweet demenour.

To surprise her again, he started singing, as if he was lulling her to sleep. “Pretty women. Fascinating. Sipping coffee. Dancing! Pretty women. Sitting in the window. Or standing on the stair. Something in them chills the air. Blowing out the candles or combing out their hair. Even when they leave, they still are there. Ah, pretty women.” She successful managed to drift off to sleep as did he.

***

Nellie’s eyes opened hoping to see the light of the morning sun but only the glow of the moon. Was this night never going to end? She rolled onto her back with a sigh. Sweeney was dead asleep, she could hear his steady breaths. After piecing together that his speech and song was not a dream, she smiled warmly at him. How far they have come. A wave crashed on the sand and it seemed louder than all the others, drawing her attention to the opened window. She rested her head against the pillow and listened to the sea. She closed her eyes actually feeling relaxed and content once more. Her lids flew open again as she recalls a memory. She sat up in bed, rushing over to the wardorobe and pulling out her bathing dress.

“Sweeney.” She tapped on his shoulder. “Sweeney wake up.” She pressed her lips to his and his eyes opened in alarm.

“What? What’s happened?” his drowsy voice spoke.

“I need you put this on.” She handed his black and white stripped bathing drawers to him.

After a confused couple minutes, and Nellie desperately trying to arouse him, which didn’t take long if he was honest. She was practically dragging him out to the sea. “What are we doing?” he asked.

“Why do you think I wanted you aroused?” she spoke.

He looked to her, then to the beach around them, and the fact that it was still the middle of the night. “No, this is… it’s after two in the morning. It’s a bit chilly.”

“We’ll warm ourselves up.” She could tell he wanted to trudge back inside and return to sleep. “Sweeney, you were right. It’s the position. We need to try something different.”

“I didn’t mean this.”

“Please.” She swallowed and found her pride. “I know this won’t make sense but I woke up suddenly and I remembered seeing this girl.”

“What girl?”

“When I sick with the infection, and I had that terrible fever.”

“It was terrifying, go on.”

“I know it was just the fever but I hallucinated this girl. She had bright red curls and she called me mum.” He didn’t look convinced and had his arms folded like he was cold. “And then when I got better you mentioned wanting a daughter again and we made the deal. And this has been in the back of my mind for awhile now. I know it’s silly, but…” her chest of heaving, the wind was blowing lightly, brushing her hair into her face.

“You don’t think that the girl you hallucinated is our daughter?” 

“I know it sounds ridiculous…I have a feeling this is hitting me now for a reason and…” she sighed loudly, “I can’t explain it, but I bloody love you and I’m finally feeling something that’s not misery so shut up and get over here and fuck me.”

He scoffed. A smile spread over his lips. “Eminently practical as always my dear.”

The water was up to their knees, they sunk down where the waves lapped against their shoulders. Nellie positioned herself on his lap and they stared into each other eyes. The moon was full and beautiful, she got full view of how beautiful when she rolled her head back screaming in pleasure at last.


	20. The Last Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay no mind to any mistakes, I wrote this in one day/night which is unlike me hahaha. I was so excited to get it posted. I had so much fun writing it! As you will probably be able to tell. I'll go back through and proofread later. Thank you!

The cool spray of the ocean splashed onto skin as the foamy water covered their ankles, reaching further up their legs with each minute they laid there in sand. Their breaths were labored but their smiles content, as they stared at the stars. Nellie covered her face in her hands as a small fit of hysterics racked her ribcage. Sweeney sat up and leaned over her, concerned.

"Nell?" he removed her hands thinking she was sobbing in some kind of pain, but her face shown such unbelievable happiness, a large grin spreading from ear to ear. The shudder through her body was one of laughter that she couldn't keep contained.

She laced her hands around the nape of his neck and pulled him down towards her, kissing him passionately. She fell back against the sand with a content sigh.

"Now what?" Sweeney asked, his head hitting the sand as well.

After watching the stars in bliss for a few more moments, Nellie lifted herself onto her feet, brushing the sand off her bathing dress and hair. "Let us sleep my dear, we have an early day in the shop tomorrow." She held out her hand to him.

He accepted her hand with a loud groan as she hoisted him up. "It's already about three in the morning, pet. Let's close the shop for the day."

"Well, that won't be good for business." She complained.

"I'm sure the people of Grimsby won't mind going one day without a chicken and carrot pie."

She smiled softly at him, "Oh I suppose," she mused. "You'll need to make it up to me." She called behind her walking back into the cottage.

"I think I already have." He grumbled to himself. He took his time strolling towards the cottage, mesmerized by her skin and red hair that seemed to glow in the bight moonlight. She stopped on the back porch, spinning around to holler at him to hurry up.

Nellie groaned in disgust, as she continued finding sand in her hair well after she'd return inside the cottage. "I'm getting in the bath." She plainly stated, heading for the washroom. She striped her clothes next to the ready tub and lit fireplace. Even though much time has passed by now, she was still blushing furiously. She stepped into the warm water and relaxed her bones, relishing the blazing heat of the flames behind her.

The door opened and she purposely kept her eyes shut even as her barber disrobed his swim wear. She finally lifted her head to look at him and moved her feet just in time as he placed himself into the tub across from her. "You could wait your turn you know."

"The water be cold and covered in your filth if I waited." He smirked.

"Hm," she hummed, shutting her eyes and letting her head rest against the back of the tub. He surprised her again by taking in hand the flimsy razor that laid on the table by the tub and glided the blade gently up her soapy soaked leg. "What are you doing?" she jolted.

"Hold still, my hand could slip." he gripped her leg tightly, keeping it in place. She threw her head back with a loud sigh. Once he finished with her right leg, he moved onto the left.

"Perhaps I like them to be hairy." She teased.

"You're much more beautiful this way." He mused, continuing his work. She watched him in awe, to see how he got lost in his trade, focusing on every strand of hair she had on her legs till none remained. "Ah, beautiful," he mused placing a light kiss to her knee.

She was utterly speechless, while continuing to blush. Her brows rose as he shifted towards her in the water. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, maybe placed himself further into her already spread legs but he surprised her for the third time by lifting up her right arm to shave her there.

"Really. Are you going to get, down there, as well?" her eyes darted below her abdomen as she said that.

"I planned on it." he said lacking any emotion. Where she felt as if her heart and skin were aflame.

"You don't need to bother, love."

"I'll simply clean it up a bit." He smirked.

When it was time for him to move over to her other armpit, she got a good view of his hands that we're still healing from where they had been burned. She grabbed his wrist all of a sudden causing him to almost drop the razor. "Pet," he protested, "Stay still."

"Your poor hands are still peeling a bit." She said her finger flowing over the scars and bits of dry detaching skin. "Do they hurt still? It's been almost a year, hasn't it? My God, how time flies."

"They're ugly." He stated.

"Oh please, while your there, if you'd like to see a scar that's really ugly." She turned so her left ribcage faced him. His fingers graced against the nasty scar.

"Horrid isn't it?"

"Hm," he mumbled still eyeing her left rib.

"It'll be forever won't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

She sighed softly. He cut the conversation short by quickly gliding the blade over her armpit, removing the hair in quick fell swoop. "That was fast." She uttered amazed.

"I'll need you to stand." He said gesturing to shaving her groin. Blushing furiously once again she stood up in the tub. "Don't doubt my talents again, love." He spoke and placed not the blade of the razor but his tongue and lips to her genitally.

She shrieked and wobbled off balance, he caught her just in time and steadied her stance. "Don't do that, you'll make me fall." She scolded. He snickered enough to show those devil teeth of his.

"Steady yourself." He said and the razor touched her flesh this time. "All done," he spoke after a few minutes.

"Ah, thank goodness," she mused looking down. "It's the strangest sensation." She took her seat in the tub once again. "How can I repay you? You can wash my hair again; I know you just adore to wash my hair for me." She finished her remark with a squeal as he grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his lap, and thrusting into her all-in-one flawless motion. She sighed in pleasure and rested her forehead to the top of his and held onto his shoulders as the water churned beneath them.

They're little endeavors in the ocean outside and in the tub exhausted both of them enough to have them crawl into bed, still in the nude and drift off into a deep sleep upon which they both awoke around mid-morning.

"Well since we're not opening the shop, I need to get supplies." Nellie said that next morning to a grumbling Sweeney. "Up my barber." She playfully yanked the blankets off of him and he recoiled with a scowl. He begrudgingly made it out of the bed and into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "You're still nude, love." Nellie gasped when he left the room without a single care in the world. She sighed, shaking her head.

By lunch time they were strolling through town, Nellie hanging off his arm with a basket full of baking supplies in hers. The square was busy since it was such a lovely warm day out. Nellie gasped and rushed forward to the flower stall, stopping right in front of the daisies. She spun around looking at Sweeney with pleading eyes, "Oh love, we have enough for them, too right? Oh, they'll be lovely in my garden." She mused. He smiled lightly.

The woman running the flower stall was busy at the moment helping other customers. While awaiting their turn, they overheard a conversation the gaggle of women a few feet away were sharing. One of them just so happened to be their neighbor, Mrs. Taylor. She was glancing in Nellie's way and snickering amongst the women with her.

Sweeney scowled and tried to pay them no mind.

"They didn't."

"Last night?"

"Right outside my window."

More snickering laughter followed by, "It sounded like some injured cat, I was concerned."

Sweeney's hands balled up into fists. He looked over, praying Nellie wasn't hearing the mocking coming from the group of women. He thought of something to say to distract her, upon seeing her face, it was too late. She resembled the shade of a tomato and stared down at the cobblestones as if hoping to disappear within them. The florist appeared to help them and they purchased the daisies. The women's laughter and stares burning into them even more each second goes by. And Sweeney's anger was growing with each immature laugh that escaped their lips.

Placing the daisies and seeds in the basket, he turned around to place his foot on a cart of potatoes kicking it over causing a loud crash that muted the women's snickering. They froze in shock with full attention on Sweeney who flashed the group the most malevolent glare he could muster. Most of them shuddered in horror under his gaze and turned to walk away.

The costermonger shouted insults at Sweeney for his spilled potatoes, which Sweeney gave no mind to and dragged an appalled, embarrassed Nellie out of the square.

"In bleedin' hell's name. You're barking insane, love. Why would you do that? God that was embarrassing. All those people just staring at us. You could at least bother to help pick up those damn potatoes." Nellie was raving behind Sweeney on their walk back home.

"They were ridiculing us." He snarled.

"Ah so what? I've had other tease me my whole life."

"It's disrespectful and I won't have it."

Nellie sighed, staring over at certain tree in the field. "I don't care what others think of me, love. We'll be rid of this bloody town in a few years anyway. If not sooner."

To cheer herself up and to forget about the embarrassment knowing that their neighbors could hear her screams of pleasure from the night prior, Nellie was on her knees in the tiny garden she had dug in the front of the seaside cottage, planting her daisies in the soil. When finished, she dabbed the sweat from her brow standing up to admire her work. She looked to the sky, it was still the afternoon, what to do now?

"You know what else would make me feel better?" she asked to Sweeney once inside.

"What?" he mumbled from the book he was reading.

"Going to my shop."

The book fell to his lap and she could see the look of disdain on his face. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not going to open, I just need to work on a couple things, you know to prepare for tomorrow."

"Anything you say, dear." He turns his attention back to the novel in hand.

She sat down on the settee next to him, consistently leaning in close. "No." he spoke simply.

"You're not going to help me?" She pouted. He ignored her and continued to read as she inched even closer to him and nibbled his ear.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he said.

"Is it working?" Nellie asked, placing her hand on his inner thigh and continuing to trail kisses along his neck.

"Unfortunately, yes." He stated closing the book and tossing it onto the table. She perked up, smiling brightly and removed herself from him, smoothing out her dress and knocking some loose dirt off. "You owe me a shag in the shop." He directed to her back at the door.

She cocks her brow at him, looking over her shoulder. "Maybe." She spoke.

Until the sun set, they stayed nestled in the Mrs. Oakley's Pie shop, cleaning and preparing pies to be sold the next day. They were just finishing up by wiping down the counters and tables, the last batch of sweet pies ready to come out of the oven at any moment.

"We're about done here?" Sweeney asked as Nellie was bent over the table top with a rag in hand.

"Just about dear."

He grabbed her waist, spinning her around to face him. Rag still in hand and smiling, she playfully wiggled from his grasped. "I didn't agree to this." she laughed.

"No, you clearly said maybe." He hoisted her up onto the counter, attacking her neck and cleavage with his lips and tongue.

"Sweeney," she gave in and savored the feeling and aroma of his kisses and proximity for a while longer before speaking, "Could you go check on the oven for me?" He pulled away from her with a sigh. "Please, love. Then I promise we'll head home and you can do to me as you please." She smirked, kissing his lips.

"I suppose, since you asked nicely." He left her heading into the back room.

With the rag still in her hand, she continued wiping down the table she was so passionately pulled from. The door opened with the chime of the bell.

"Oi, sorry dearie, we're closed." She spoke as a deshovled looking gentleman walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I don't want a pie." He spoke.

"Well, whatever it is you're wanting it can wait till tomorrow, now leave. We're closed."

He stepped closer to her; her brows knit in concern. "I've been searching for months," the stranger said. "Since Christmas Day." His bloodshot eyes looked into Nellie's surprised ones. "You killed my brother."

She tried to look confused and innocent. "I don't know what you mean Sir. I don't know your brother."

"You killed him." the strange shouted, "You, or your husband. He died in an alley across from the pub that you were singing at on Christmas Eve. You two got into a bit of a spat, that's what witnesses say. Then later that night he ends up dead." He finished his accusation by pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Nellie's head.

She took a step back in fear, holding her hands up. Before she could even try to reason with the man or scream for Sweeney's aid, a glass plate was thrown from the archway to the kitchen and shattering against the man's head. He stumbled, dazed before firing the gun. Sweeney and Nellie both ducked but there was no need, his aim was awful and the bullet collided with a spot top of the wall. Before the man could try again, Sweeney slammed into him, bringing down a cleaver onto his neck.

While the blood flowed and Sweeney tossing in more blows than was probably necessary, Nellie rushed to draw every curtain and lock the door. "Sweeney," she called approaching him, grabbing a hold of his forearm to stop him. His breaths were labored and he had that insane look in his eye. "Love?" She had let go and his arm fell back to his side, the cleaver landed to the floor with an eerie clank.

He looked towards Nellie, "Are you alright?" She nodded her head.

Letting loose a huge exhale she stared down at the body. "Well, that was random. What do you suppose we should do now?" Sweeney had fallen into a brooding daze. "Go to the law? Explain to them how it was self defense and that the bloke was raving mad?"

"No." he spoke loudly, "We can't go to the law." he walked towards the windows, peering out behind the curtains.

"Well, what do you suppose we do with him then?"

"The streets are vacant," Sweeney said coming back to her. "I doubt anyone noticed he came in."

She stared at him, still waiting for an idea.

"We have the supplies, right here." Nellie cocked her brows. "Let's serve him up." He sneered ghastly.

Nellie shook her head, "No, no I promised myself I would never do such a thing again. I swore it."

"Pet." Sweeney urged, grabbing ahold of her shoulders. "I'm afraid we don't have a choice. It'll be the quickest option and we won't have to leave the premise." She inhaled sharply, biting her nails, a look of absolute dread on her face. "I'll do all the grueling work." He offered.

"You promised me, there wouldn't be any more killings."

"I never promised anything," he spoke. "He had a gun pointed at your bloody head, what was I suppose to do? I said that if anyone dared to harm my family that I would send them to the grave." He kissed her lips as she remained silent for a moment.

"This is the last one," she spoke after some thought. "I'm never making a meat pie again."

"Fair."

"And, I'm not serving him in the shop. I couldn't bare to watch customers dine upon it."

"So what will we do with the batch?"

Nellie looked in his eyes a coy smile spreading her lips. "We do owe our neighbors a house warming gift."

"That's foul." Sweeney smirked amazed.

"Really, I think its brilliant." He trapped her into his arms, holding her close. "You know me, Sweeney, bright ideas always pop into my head." He covered her lips with his, greedily. "Let's get baking." He spoke.

They started by disrobing. "Like I said, I'll handle the grueling work." Sweeney spoke, taking the cleaver in hand.

"I think he was wealthy." Nellie said upon looking into his coin purse.

"Ah, this feels like old times." Sweeney mused.

"We are not making this a habit." Nellie called from inside the kitchen where she'd begun preparing the dough.

Sweeney hauled in the severed parts, replacing them with a bucket and mop. "How many do you think he'll make?"

"Well, he is skinny." She paused to think. "Six? I believe shall do it."

"You're the expert." He said massaging her neck and placing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Nellie groaned.

"It won't take long." Sweeney left to mop up the floor.

After a bit, the pies were assembled and in the oven. While waiting they scrubbed the floor with vigor and burned the remaining bones and flesh. Once everything was clean and no trace was left behind, Nellie opened the oven. "Here we are." She said laying the steaming batch of pies on the counter. They stood staring at the pies as they cooled. "I think I'm going to be sick." She commented.

"Alright, let's go." He spoke. "Soon, we'll be underneath the warm blankets in bed and will forget that this night even happened." He mused, stroking her arms.

"Hmm, that does sounds nice."

Nellie found a basket in the kitchen that she assembled the pies in laying a cloth over top. She knocked on the door to the Taylor's home. The lady of the house, herself, opened the door. "Mrs. Oakley? I?"

"I know it's a bit late, apologies." Nellie interrupted her. "I was preparing pies in my shop for business tomorrow and I realized that I never gave you a house warming gift. You know to be neighborly." She held up the basket of the hot pies placing them in Mrs. Taylor's hands.

"Oh my," she smiled. "You shouldn't have."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Said Nellie. "Have a pleasant night."

"You too, ma'am." Mrs. Taylor called after her.


	21. Sunny Days to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, I feared this would end up being filler, which is still kind of is, but I'm happy with it. Do enjoy and let me know your thoughts :)

“Mrs. Oakley,” called Mrs. Taylor, trudging up the sand and grass, waving her arm. “Mrs. Oakley. Margery!”   
Her long auburn ringlets jerked back revealing her pale, alarmed face. Nellie hadn’t paid any mind to the woman shouting and strolling towards her front yard. Mrs. Taylor continued trotting up the hill, a basket in her hands. Oh, great. Nellie thought as she stood up from her small garden in front of her blue cottage, gracing her features with the fakest of smiles. “Mrs. Taylor, how are you, dear?”   
“I’m quite well Mrs. Oakley,” basket looped around her arm, she stopped in front of Nellie seeming as if out of breath. Seconds later after catching her wind, she gabbed both of Nellie’s hands, squeezing them lightly and leaning in towards her. “Those pies you sent over the other day were absolutely delicious.” She implored.   
“Oh, glad to hear it.” Nellie spoke, throwing in a fake chuckle to match the smile. She wanted to be sick.   
“I just had to repay the favor,” Mrs. Taylor said, shoving the basket into Nellie’s arms.   
“Oh, dear you shouldn’t have.” Nellie said looking down at the plate of what looked like a slab of wet steak and Nellie was most certain she would retch now.   
“It’s stuffed steak with mushrooms.”   
“Thank you, goodness it looks heavenly.” She said with more fake smiles, hiding her obvious disgust. “I’ll just take this inside.” Nellie said fleeing from the conversation.   
“Your flowers look so lovely.” Mrs. Taylor hung on.   
Nellie spun back around, “Oh,” she stopped herself from speaking any gratitude looking at the mess of dirt and daisies that looked as if they were hanging onto life by a single thread. “I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.” Laughed Nellie honestly. “I’ve never had a garden before.”   
“Plant them farther apart, the roots need room to grow.” She advised. “Enjoy, the steak.” Mrs. Taylor waved off with a cheery look, heading back to her home.   
While stepping onto the porch, Sweeney stood in the open door waiting for her. “You look like you needed to be rescued.” He commented, stepping aside for her to come inside.   
“Yes, I’m sure you raced at the opportunity, love.” She teased.   
He eyed the slab of meat in her hands quizzically. “What is that?” he asked with a tone of disgust.   
“Steak with mushrooms. I’m not eating red meat every again, so it’s all yours.” she spoke holding the basket out for him.   
“No, I don’t fancy mushrooms.” Sweeney said walking away from the thing.   
“Well, what am I to do with it then?”   
“Throw it out.”   
“That’ll be such a waste.” Nellie said taking a whiff that almost made her gag.   
“You’ve really developed an allergy, haven’t you?” he spoke with a coy smile tugging at his lips. “Add it to your menu.”   
“I haven’t had an appetite for much things as of late.” Nellie said setting the basket down in the kitchen. Her comment made Sweeney practically launch himself in front of her. “Besides, I can’t add it to my menu, it’ll have gone bad by time I open tomorrow.”   
“Nellie?”  
“Hmm?” he turned her around to face him. stroking a hand up her arm and placing the other on her abdomen.   
He leaned into her ear and whispered, “Is there something you wish to tell me?”   
“No,” she said nonchalantly before cracking a smile. “Patience, love. I’m going to the shop; I have some things to prepare before opening tomorrow.”   
“I thought about going fishing in the morning.” She looked his way. “Thought it’d be beneficial. We wouldn’t have to keep spending coin on chicken as meat.”   
Nellie smiled, “that’s a lovely idea.”   
“You sure you won’t need help in the shop tomorrow?” he asks.   
“I’ll manage just fine.” She spoke, placing a chaste peck to his cheek before leaving the cottage, taking the steak with mushrooms with her.   
She placed the dish of meat deep in the town muck behind her shop where the occasional cat or rats liked to lurk. “Whoever wants it.” Nellie said after scrapping the slab of meat onto the filthy street. She looked down at the painted dish, half tempted to steal the thing. It would be a nice little memento of this town when the day comes for them to move on.  
Work in the shop has been insufferable busy lately. With the season changing to summer more and more customers wanted pies, and this particular day was no exception. Nellie actually preferred to be outside in the warm sun. The lunch rush had just ended giving her a few moments of peace.   
She rested her head onto her hands, smiling warmly as she spotted children happily running along the street, kicking a wadded piece of cloth in the shape of a ball to each other. The bell atop the door jingled and she straightened herself up in alarm as a bobby walked through the door looking her way. “Evening ma’am.”   
“What can I do for you sir?” Nellie smiled despite her nerves. What the devil is a man of the law doing in her shop on a Friday afternoon? “Would you like a pie? Free of charge for all your service.”   
He smiled, “That’s very kind of you ma’am, but no.” he displayed a missing persons flyer to her. “May I hang this up in your window?”  
She relaxed a bit. “Of course, sir. I don’t mind.”   
He showed the flyer to Nellie, “Do you know anything about him?”   
Nellie stared down the picture of the man her and Sweeney served to their neighbors last week. Her first thought was to obviously say she doesn’t know anything about him. A fear of more police or detectives poking around the town near her shop shook her to her core. Nellie decided to go with sending the bobbies onto a different trail. “He does look a bit familiar.” She began. The officer leaned in closer to her. “He came in here the other night, a couple days back, he was drunk and rambling nonsense. He ordered a pie then went on his way.”   
“Did he say anything about where he was going?”  
“He just mentioned leaving town, to go visit a friend.”   
“Thank you, ma’am,” the bobby said. “I’ll leave this with you.” He said setting down the flyer, and exiting the shop. Once gone, Nellie retreated to the back room and sat shakingly into a chair. A wave a nausea rushed over her almost out of nowhere and she ran over to the sink retching into the porcelain. She wiped her mouth on a rag strangely starting to feel better. She took it easy the rest of the day. She had woken up that morning with a sneezing attack unlike anything Sweeney had ever seen as he fretted over her. By time the shop was ready to close, her throat felt dry and scratchy and she made her way home, not bothering to clean up or prepare for tomorrow. 

***

“How were the fish?” Nellie spoke during dinner.   
“I didn’t manage to catch much.” Sweeney said. He stopped mid-chew to look over at Nellie’s plate, her food barely touched. “Why aren’t you eating?”   
“Not hungry,” she spoke. “My throat’s scratchy, I was nauseated earlier. I didn’t even bother to clean up the shop after I closed.” She took a sip of hot tea, “Sure I’ll be paying for that tomorrow.”   
“Don’t open tomorrow if you don’t feel well.” He spoke.  
“Ah, its just a bit of stress, I’ll be fine.” He placed a hand to her forehead making no comment on whether she felt warm or not.   
She stared down at her plate, a sad frown on her expression. “The law came into my shop today.” She began, Sweeney stopped eating, looking at her with wide eyes. “The bobby handed me a missing persons flyer to hang up, it was that man.” She met his gaze.   
“What did you say?” Sweeney spoke after a moment of silence.   
“I uh,” Nellie swallowed, feeling as if she’d be sick again. “I told him that the man did come into my shop the other day, that he ordered a pie and mentioned leaving town. And that’s all I knew.” Sweeney’s mouth was agape. “I panicked.”   
“You shouldn’t have said anything.” Sweeney growled.   
“I sent them on a different trail outside of Grimsby. I thought that would help.” Nellie exclaimed.   
“No, they know you’re a witness now and they’ll keep coming around with questions. You shouldn’t have told them anything.”   
Nellie rushed from the table and retched into the chamber pot in the washroom. Sweeney was on his feet behind her in alarm. “Nellie?” His eyes flashed with concern for her health but she ignored him.   
“Too much excitement today, I’m going to bed.” Her voice was coarse. She stepped into the bedroom leaving Sweeney to clean up. 

***

The shop closed the next day even though Nellie felt better than the night before. Her nausea had subsided, leaving her with an itchy cough and sinus. Her and Sweeney determined it was simply allergies and the changing season. Nellie, however, was thankful for the day off.   
“Sweeney,” her voice sang, a light dance to her step. She sniffled and cleared the guck out of her throat before placing her chin on his shoulder as he read his book on the settee. “Let’s go do something fun?” she asked before having to turn away and cough into her elbow.   
“I think you’re too sick.” He commented, turning the page of his book.   
“Oh, I’m just fine.” She spoke before returning her chin to his shoulder. “It’s the heat of Summer, July tomorrow, we must go enjoy the beautiful weather while we have it.”   
“What do you have in mind.” He muttered still not looking at her.   
“I remember seeing a wooden skiff that was abandoned by the pier.” She spoke with a smirk.   
“Nellie.”   
“Let’s go out to sea,” she whispered in his ear as seductive as she could with her head full of mucus. “You can sail right?”   
“You’re adorable.” He mused, continuing to ignore her. She moved over and positioned herself in front of him. He finally looked up from the pages to see her pouting expression. After much of this, he closed the book. “How about just a stroll? You are ill after all.”  
It was better than nothing so she obliged.   
“We should really go out on the sea someday.” She commented as they trot through the sand.   
“If we have money for a better boat, we will.” He spoke. “I don’t trust anything abandoned.” She smiled brightly, tightening her grip around his arm.   
Other couples were out for a stroll as well. They didn’t socialize much to the commoners, or to anyone. Just like how Sweeney preferred to be kept to himself, Nellie became the same way. She honestly didn’t see a point in befriending neighbors when they were planning to leave Grimsby when the year is over anyway. They were hiding in plain sight, blending in as a normal, happy couple in society. They could never forget what they are, nor where they came from, and what they had to do to get to this peace. 

***

Nellie jerked her head up, covered in sweat. Her ghastly dream slowly fading away into nothingness that once conscious, she could no longer remember. She jumped with a gasp as the thunder roared outside. She was about to ease back into sleep when she felt something sticky and wet between her legs. She pulled back the sheet and sighed in annoyance to see blood there.   
Sweeney stirred next to her. “What’s going on?” his tired voice slurred.   
“Everything’s fine dear. I just…” Nellie stared at the mess that stained the sheets underneath her. The one night she wasn’t in her gown either after her and Sweeney’s vigorous coupling. Also, the weather had been so bloody hot.   
Sweeney was waking up more fully, leaning over to light a candle. He held the lit flame towards Nellie and her cheeks blushed in embarrassment.   
She followed his gaze down to the sheets below them. “Is that blood?” he spoke.   
“Yes. I am a woman after all.”   
“Lovely,”   
“I should probably change that.” She said standing up. She grabbed her bloomers, placing a rag inside and hitching them up her waist.   
“Your breasts have been tender lately.” Sweeney commented, setting the candle down and leaning back as if he was enjoying the spectacle.   
“That does tend to happen when a woman bleeds.” Being too tired to actually do any washing, and since Sweeney looked far too comfortable and enjoying her suffering to move, she simply grabbed a towel placing it over the stain and crawling back into the bed. Sweeney looked at her quizzically. “I’ll take care of it in the morning. Sorry, I know its disgusting.”   
“I don’t mind blood.” He spoke, stroking the back of his fingers to her cheek.   
The month of July flew by quickly, unfortunately for Nellie, her symptoms of a seasonal allergy remained with her. The cough and sore throat melted to sinus. Her appetite was all over the place. She’d be starving one day just to be violently ill the next.   
She was preoccupied with her shop for the day, Sweeney stepped out to buy more groceries, since the rain was pouring outside making business dreadfully slow. Nellie sighed, resting her head in her hands upon the counter. Her head felt like it would split into two. She ran a fever a week ago leading her and Sweeney to believe influenza was the cause of her aliments. However, the fever had worn off after a day leaving her to still feel unwell off and on in the weeks to come.   
Nellie watched the door with a slight twinge of unease, despite Sweeney’s words from last month. No other law or detectives had come back to question her about the, long gone by now, gentleman’s disappearance. Just as this thought crossed her mind the door to her shop did open as a friendly, bright smiles looking woman stepped in.   
“Margery, darling.” The inn keeper, Monica chirped once leaped over the threshold.   
“Monica, it’s so lovely to see you dear,” Nellie stepped around from the counter to greet her. “What brings you by?”   
“I heard you weren’t feeling well.” She said taking a seat at one of the tables, Nellie joining her on the other side. Monica set a basket of several things on the table, pushing it towards Nellie. “This is for you, a sort of get well package if you will.”   
“You’re too kind.” Nellie spoke.   
“Look inside I have a surprise in there.” She almost grinned.   
“I just had the flu, Monica, there’s no need for…” Nellie’s sentence halted as she stared down at the surprise Monica had left for her. It was a small gown made for a babe. She looked up at Monica in shock. “I’m not…” Nellie froze.   
“It was my daughter’s.” Monica smiled warmly. “Her and her husband can’t have children, she’s barren.”   
“I’m sorry,” Nellie began.   
“Oh, its quite alright,” Monica intercepted. “They didn’t want babes anyway; they’d like to travel the world you see. So, since she won’t by needing to hand down this baby gown, she told me to give it away to someone else.” Monica grabbed Nellie’s hand, “You are positively glowing my dear.” She said patting her hand. “I want you to have the gown.”   
“Thank you for this, but I’m not…”   
“You’ve been ill, haven’t you?” Monica asked.   
“Yes, but I also bled last month. It was…” Nellie paused, knitting her brows together, “It was irregular.”   
“And have you bled this month?”   
“No.” Monica started grinning like a mad woman. “I usually don’t till towards the end of the month.” Nellie exclaimed.   
Monica stood up from the table, “Well, I must be off, back to the inn for me.” She pointed a finger at Nellie, playful smile on her lips. “Take care dear. If you ever need anything. You know where to find me.” 

***

Nellie was facing the wall that night, seeing her potted daisies sway in the breeze that seeped through the open window. She had gotten ready for bed before he did, wanting to be alone. A frown etched her brow as a melancholy feeling washed over her thoughts. She inhaled deeply, suppressing an urge to cry and not understanding why she would cry. She lifted her head up off the pillow, despite the oncoming headache, and leaned down grabbing the cloth Monica had gifted to her that she placed under the bed. She rested against the pillow and stared at the flawless baby gown. Her hands ran over the soft cotton on the cream white color.   
She began to smile and even though her eyes threatened to spill more tears now. Nellie turned her eyes back to the swaying daisies, clutching the baby dress to her chest. She wanted to wait, there’d be no harm in telling him now, but she wanted to be sure. When she told him, Nellie also wanted the occasion to be memorable.   
His footsteps sounded, coming closer and closer to the bedroom. Nellie quickly discarded the small gown into the nightstand by their bed. Tucking it underneath an old book and some matches. She lifted her head and rolled onto her back as the door opened and he peered in.   
“Feeling better?” he spoke.   
She nodded, “A bit.” She watched from her resting point as he got ready for bed and lifted herself into a sitting position as he slid into the bed next to her.   
“Can I ask you something, dear?” she said in low husky voice.   
“Hm?” he mumbled, halting from blowing out the candle.  
She rested onto her elbows and side, facing him. “I know the answer now is still a “no”, but…” she paused running her hand along the sheet underneath her, “Do you think, in the future, you could love me the way you loved her? Or even at all?”   
“If you already know the answer, then why are you asking?” he said with a light sigh.   
“I’m asking for in the future.”   
He hung his head. “Nellie, I’d be lying if…” she turned away from him with a loud exhale of air out of her nostrils. “There’s peace between us, we’re both happy, why go and ruin it?”   
“Its an important conversation to have.” She fired back.   
“There’s no use for it.”   
She spun back to face him, “What am I to you?”   
“You’re my friend.” She made a soft gasp as if she was just punched. “My business partner, someone I greatly trust.” She turned away from him again and he grimaced, knowing he made a mistake in this answer. “Someone I, unfortunately for you, lust after.” He continued, “My wife.”   
“Why did you marry me if you don’t even love me?” she sounded as if she would burst into tears.   
“You know the answer to that. It was because of our aliases.” She remained silent and facing away from him still, he scraped his brain for more words to say that could help him in this situation. “Sebastian is in love with Margery. That’s why.”   
She picked herself back up to look at him. “That’s all very sweet, but will Sweeney ever learn to love Nellie?”  
Sweeney was silent for awhile before sighing deeply in thought. He met her eyes, the light from the candle reflected into them. “I’ll make you a promise,” he began. “That when my second daughter is in my arms, I’ll tell you those three words you’re craving to hear.”   
“And will you mean them?”   
He held her hand, “I won’t say them unless I do mean them.” He leaned forward and met his lips to hers. “I did mention you’re someone I lust after, didn’t I?”  
“Unfortunately for me.” She quoted. “Yes, well, it’s unfortunate for you this time, because I’m not in the bloody mood.” She leaned over him and blew out the candle before placing her head back on the pillow.   
“Fair.” He muttered in the dark. He eased himself under the blanket. They faced away from each other and he almost drifted off when he heard sniffling behind him. He chopped it up as more of her sinus and ignored her, until he heard the sob that shook her ribcage. “Nellie?”   
She was crying heavily now. “Pull yourself together woman.” He said sitting up and pulling her frame into his chest.   
“I don’t know why I’m crying.” She sobbed into his chest.   
“Hysteria I suppose.” She let out a wet chuckle to that.   
She calmed down a bit after a moment, “Listen Sweeney, I…”   
“Your birthday is coming up soon isn’t it?”  
“Why,” she sniffled.   
“No reason,” he spoke after a pause. “Just making sure I didn’t forget.” He eased the both of them back onto the sheets and held her close, watching as she finally drifted into peace.


End file.
